Princess and The Pauper
by darkskiesandprettylies
Summary: About a girls move from TNA to WWE, featuring stars from both promotions. Is a collaberation by LoopyLou1990 and Krazy13.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Jordana Jones or JJ is the sister of The Phenomenal One AJ Styles. They grew up poor but both knew they wanted to do one thing with their lives. Wrestle. For years she was in the shadow of her big brother never really breaking out on TNA. But as she finds herself in the WWE and trying to get over a rough break up she finds herself in a completely different world. She falls for someone who couldn't be any different from her if he tried. Her brothers warning s about the WWE worry her, but she pushes it to the back of her mind as she makes friends and enemies. But when a certain Viper tries to ruin her love life and that of her new friends. Things get blown way out of proportion. That's what happens when you have an over protective brother.

Kaila Danica or as the world knows her as Kalia Fern. She comes from a rich family and since collage has been best friends with the third generation superstar Ted Dibiase Jr. She has been in the WWE for a couple of years never capturing the title, but this year 2012 is set to be her year. She soon makes friends with the new Diva and help each other in capturing the men they are interested in. But when Orton gets involved after his divorce from Samantha things go bad quickly. And when the cavalry arrives for her new friend she gets dragged into one hell of a mess. Finding out what the Apex Predator wants and fighting off the new competition that comes along becomes one hell of a mission for the young Diva. The WWE will never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

~Jordana~

"AJ I know you're worried but it'll be fine." I said for what seemed the thousandth time.

"Jordan you don't know what it's like to work for that company. They'd sooner screw you over than pat you on the back. I worked there and it got me nowhere, you should stay here…"

"That's not an option and you know why. Plus Jarrett hasn't renewed my contract and seen as McMahon has offered me a lucrative contract I'm not going to refuse it." I hugged my big brother I knew he meant well, but I needed to step out of his shadow I would only ever been known in TNA as the Phenomenal AJ Styles little sister. I would miss a hell of a lot of the guys James, Frankie, Hardy and Mercer especially. Some of the girls I would miss, but a few I wouldn't especially Lauren. And I for certain wouldn't miss one half of the Motor City Machine Guns.

"I love you AJ and I'll call all the time and come back whenever I can so tell Wendy I'll be wanting some real home cooked meals." I grinned, but he didn't.

"And what about the kids? Huh Jordan you thought about them?"

"AJ don't bring them into it I love those boys with all my heart and I know they're going to miss their Aunty not being there all the time, but I can't stay. It's time to move on." He stopped me before I could walk away and crushed me to him.

"OK, but if anything goes wrong I'll make sure you have a job here if you still want it. I love you to Jordan and I just want you to be happy. I could kill Shelley for what he's done…" I silenced him with a look. I didn't want to think about him let alone talk about him. "Sorry J, look I gave Ron a call told him to keep an eye on you and help you out until you get settled." I knew he would let me go, but seriously Ron? He was crazy! My last night with the gang was brilliant, he nor that little whore showed their faces and the guys even got a few tears. Damn them! I would miss them, but we would still be friends.

I was in Arizona for my first show with the WWE. I would debut on Raw. I had no idea about my match or who I was against. I was currently trying not to throttle Ron.

"And then, I told them Lil Jimmy doesn't like heights he's got arachnophobia." I looked at him like the crazy ass person he was. "What?"

"Arachnophobia is a fear of spiders stupid acrophobia is fear of heights. That's probably why they were all laughing at ya." He frowned.

"I knew that. So anyway Jordana how old are you know? You still dating that weird kid Shelley?" I immediately wanted to defend him, but stopped myself.

"No I'm not. I'm 28 now and my birthdays October 10th so I expect a present." I laughed.

"Oh do you know, you hear that?"

"Ron we ain't on TV cut the craziness, for my own sanity please just stop." He laughed.

"Deal, but I'm a have to ditch you when we get inside. I'll drop you John's office ok?" I nodded my head. I hoped he wasn't a big an ass as he was on TV.

As promised Ron dropped me off outside John's office. I knocked and waited for consent to enter. Which I got when Otunga opened the door. I walked in and sat down in the seat that was offered.

"So Ms Jones, I know you've been kept out of the loop with your storyline and what is expected of you. So tonight you will debut in a match against Kelly Kelly, Barbara already knows what will happen. You will win Beth and Natalya will come down they like the look of you and your attitude. I'm assuming you have a submission hold?" I nodded. "Well they will ask to see it and you grab Kelly and apply it. Of course the crowd will boo and out will come Kaila and Tamina to make the save."

"Ok that's cool, whens the match?" He looked at his phone, he grinned at something he had just read then turned his attention to me.

"Third match in David will take you to the locker room and show you where the canteen is beforehand that's where you'll find most people anyway." I smiled and shook his before following David out. Laurinaitis didn't seem that bad and I loved the fact that I was going to be heel! Jarrett never allowed it even when AJ was heel, said I needed to be the understanding sister trying to put her brother back on the right track. I dumped my gear in the locker room and set off with David to the canteen.

"Here you go ask around I'm sure someone will help if you need anything." I thanked him and he left. I saw Ron and made my way to him. He was sat with The Miz and who turned out to be CM Punk. I knew he didn't like AJ and the feeling was mutual, but it would be rude to just walk off and my momma raised me right.

"Hey again Ron." He smiled up at me and gestured for me to sit down.

"So you set?"

"I am indeed. I'm a heel, whoop! Going to kick Barbie's ass too." I grinned. The Miz shook his and smiled at me.

"Truth is too crazy to consider manners. I'm Mike, it's nice to meet you Jordana right?" He held his hand out to shake.

"Yup, nice to meet you too Mike." I turned my gaze on Punk. "Brooks." I held my hand out to him and to my surprise he took it and smiled.

"Jones. I know me and AJ never really got on, but that's in the past. How have you been, you still with Shelley?" Why did everyone want to know if I'm with him?

"I'm good thanks and I'm glad that's all in the past along with Shelley. So I hear you're top dog round these parts now days?" I smiled.

"I am indeed, WWE Champion."

Well I was glad I was already making friends, I bet AJ wouldn't be impressed with my friendship with Brooks, but who cares life's too short to hold grudges. But I could hold one hell of a grudge when I wanted too. I had changed and was making my way to the gorilla when I bumped into him.

"I'm sorry my bad." He looked over at me and smiled. Talk about a smile to make you go weak at the knees! He had clearly just had a match being in his wrestling trunks and his body glistening with sweat.

"It's ok, you new here?" He asked still smiling at me.

"Yeah and I'm going to have hurry up. Don't want to be late for my debut."

"Ok I'll maybe I'll see you later?" I nodded and flashed him my own smile.

My match was a doddle a complete and total white wash. But what annoyed me was the fat it lasted only a few minutes. Ashley could put up a better fight than this. AS the ref raised my hand in victory and Kelly stood up to shake my hand and I hit her with a stunner. AS I went to walk out of the ring with the crowd booing me, Beth Phoenix's music hit and out walked the Divas Champion with Natalya.

"Impressive JJ, very impressive." They walked down to the ring and entered staring me down it seemed. I grabbed a mic and smiled.

"I do my best, now what do you want?"

"Wow an attitude to boot? We have come down to offer you a chance to work with the best, but…"

"Work with the best? Must be true either that or the talent around here is really lacking." Natalya grinned and whispered something to Beth.

"Make Kelly cry and then we'll take you in and you can be with the most dominate Divas in the WWE." I shrugged my shoulders a smirk on my face and grabbed Kelly putting her in the pentagram choke. Beth came forward with the mic and shoved it in her face.

"Come on Kelly why don't cry for us?"

"Please… stop let go!" She cried. I applied more pressure, then felt movement in the ring help had arrived for Kelly.

A/N: Ok new story and it's another collaboration, this time with Krazy 13! Look forward to your thoughts on this new adventure :D LoopyLou :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Holla! Krazy 13 here! My chapter! No offensive intended!

Kalia

I got the text signalling that the newbie had arrived. Her name was Jordana, or JJ. Sweet. A new storyline. I recited my lucky song, as I walked to Gorilla. I greeted the Divas of Doom as they were there before me. "Hey girls."

"Kaila." They said at the same time. I swear they had that twin speaking thing going now. It creeped me out. I turned my attention to the screen where Barbie was getting her ass handed to her, I may be a face but I agree with the fact that Barbie needs to kicked off her high pedestal and some of the mid-card divas need some air time. She was up against the newbie, JJ. I almost burst out there myself and congratulated her, not that Barbie is a hard win. She's easy, in wrestling and when it comes to guys. She went out with PJ who ended up having his poor heartbroken because she ended up shagging Mike. She went out with Cody for like 2 seconds, that was before I came into his locker room, to see what he wanted. I've kept her away from Ted, though. I'm not having his heart shattered. Again, away. I remember his ex-wife Kirstin. She cheated on Ted, with my ex-boyfriend- Danny. Me and Cody have always been there for him. He loved that woman. Then she ruins it! I've tried all too many times as has Cody to set him up with my old work friends, not the divas, but the girls from my diner in LA. He either doesn't like them or he just doesn't bother. I look at the newbie, she's a heel and she's my rivalry. Hm. I got an idea. But I'll explain it later. I snapped back into reality and I noticed Sarona had arrived.

"Hey." I greeted. My gaze leaving the monitor for a moment. Sarona looked at me and smiled. "I don't want to save Miss Barbie Doll."

"Me neither. But we have to. We're in the damn storyline." she smiled. I couldn't agree with her more. We saw our cue and ran out, no one's music playing, just the sound of Barbie crying and screaming in Pain as Jordan inflicted a nasty-looking submission on her. I wanted to stand there and clap for her. It would cost me my job for breaking kayfabe and storyline. Ah, well. I never have cared about the risk of suspension. I whispered in Sarona's ear my little plan and she definitely couldn't stop the smile from breaking through. We slid into the ring, the Divas of Doom backing away, thinking that we were going to attack them. I don't hate them enough to do that properly. I haven't got a proper reason for that. We walked over to the far side of the ring and both motioned for mics. I wanted to start this little ha-ha session. "Cry, you Barbie doll. Cry!"

"Break you piece of plastic!" Shouted Sarona, I think we're doing what every diva backstage wants to do but can't. Finally JJ couldn't hold it no more and she let go letting the plastic bitch collapsing breathless onto the mat. I helped JJ get up, smiling.

"I couldn't be more happy to see that useless piece of crap crying and screaming. Great job!" I stated, smirking the biggest smirk I've ever smirked. If that even makes sense. "Later, Barbie Doll." The girls agreed with me and they walked out of the ring, heels clanking on the steel steps. I walked out the ring last behind JJ. I ignored the crowd, who had started to boo us. Boo Hoo! You can stick it. I am knocking off that useless piece of plastic off her high pedestal. Sooner or Later it had to be done and today's only just the beginning. We made it to gorilla still smiling. I was half-waiting for Ace to come find my ass and fire me on the spot. I can buy my way in, dumbass so you can't really get rid of me. Ha ha! I'm such a rich kid. Well, I was born, raised and still am a rich kid. Although I worked my ass off to get here. I now have an awesome boyfriend and an awesome best friend from college. I'm gonna laugh if I get fired, hell I'm gonna laugh my way to the limo!

"You coming to the locker room, Kaila?" asked Jordan, as Beth, Nat and Sarona walked off to their locker rooms.

"Yeah, sure. You don't mind that Cody and Ted are there waiting, do you?" I asked, believe it or not some of the divas are guy-shy, love the cameras but afraid to change in front of guys. Jordan looked confused, bless her. "Cody's my boyfriend and Ted's my best guy friend."

"Oh, right sure." she smiled. "So how did you start out in this business?" She was trying to make small talk. Cute. I'll play, newbie.

"I trained from when I was 13 and got into FCW when I was 18, they shipped me here in 2006 so when I was 21. How bout you, newbie?" I questioned as we walked down the Divas corridor.

"I'm AJ Styles' sister." She stated. My mouth almost dropped to the floor. I thought she looked a bit familiar. I didn't think AJ Styles' baby sister would come here without precious AJ for protection.

"Really? I thought you looked like someone. Right, I got an idea, play along okay?" I love my ideas, no one knows these little jokes, they change every time. She nodded, catching on. "Police! Open up!" I could hear Cody and Ted panicking like mad.

"What do you want?" Cody was scared shitless. Too right too. I put on my best man voice.

"Just open up the door, son." Jordan put on a good voice, she's good at this. I bet ya she's done this before. Someone scrambled for the door and tried to open it calmly.

"Where's the police?" asked Cody, hands shaking. We are good! We proper scared the pair right old shitless.

"There's no police, Cody. Are you sure you weren't imagining it honey?" I answered, pretending to be so dang innocent. He shook his head pouting. I kissed his cheek smiling. "Cody, Ted this is Jordan. The Newbie."


	4. Chapter 4

~Jordana~

Oh boy I do believe Kaila and Sarona were in some deep shit for what they had just done. Yet I felt satisfied, I'd heard rumours about the Barbie doll so I guess she deserved her punishment. I was just glad it was me dishing it out. I tried to make a little small talk with Kaila on the way to the dressing room. I knew I sounded like a complete newbie, but I had to start somewhere right?

After the little joke she had me play on her boyfriend and best friend we walked in. My eyes first landed on her boyfriend, Cody and man was he a cutie! As she introduced me to them Cody smiled and shook my hand. Then her friend Ted stepped forward, my jaw almost hit the floor. It was the guy from earlier and if it was possible he looked just as good fully clothed as he did in his wrestling trunks. I mentally shook myself, don't drool please don't drool. I held my hand out to him and he smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Jordan right?" I grinned stupidly at him and felt Kaila elbow me.

"Uh yeah Jordan, Jordana Jones." Kaila looked at us suspiciously. And I smiled sheepishly at her.

"You two know each other?" She asked this immediately claimed Cody's attention as he whipped his head round to look at us.

"Not really we literally bumped into each other earlier after my match. I told you I'd see you later." He smirked, I smiled back not really knowing what to say. There was clearly a lot of history in this room and although they were all being friendly I couldn't help, but feel the odd one out.

Kaila had said some of the Divas were uncomfortable changing in front of guys I for one wasn't. I striped quickly and pulled out my street clothes as did Kaila. As I zipped my Hardy hoodie up, a leaving present from Jeff, I looked at the others in the room with me. Kaila, Cody and Ted were all impeccably dressed in designer gear. Yet here I was in simple high street fashion. Sure I had a certain amount of money TNA paid well, but I wasn't rich like these three clearly were. Kazarian's theme music began playing from my phones speakers, I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I was fully aware that all eyes had turned to me, but I couldn't care less.

"Frankie!"

"Hey JJ, just been watching the show. You were fab out there darlin'!"

"Thanks how is everything?"

"It's good… what? Ok Jesus. Hardy and Mercer say they miss you and you should abandon WWE and get your little ass back here." I laughed typical Hardy.

"Well I would, but I'm already liking my heel persona. So sorry no can do. And tell them I miss them too. I'll come visit as soon as there's a break in the schedule. Look I gotta go, tell everyone hi and I send big loves ok?"

"Sure thing JJ, just be careful AJ wasn't exaggerating about what he told you and the stars themselves are just as bad as those in charge. Bye darling, I'll talk to you later." A chorus of byes and wuve you's followed making me grin as I ended the call.

"So who was that? Your boyfriend." Kaila asked curiously. A little to curiously to say we had only just met.

"Eww that'd be like incest, but not. That was Frank AJ's best friend wanted to see how I was doing and congratulate me on my first match." I felt I needed to point out I was single. "And I'm not actually seeing anyone right now, we er just broke up." Why did it have to hurt so damn much? Kaila and Ted seemed to pick up on it.

"Hey we were all going to go out for dinner. Why don't you come with? It'd mean I wouldn't be playing third wheel to these two when they decide to suck each-other's faces off." It got a little giggle from me. And Kaila elbowed him.

"We do not suck each-other's faces off, we make out. And I would appreciate not being the only girl in the group when they start talking Football." I smiled at her.

"Sure Kaila I'd be up for that." She grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room, the guys trailing behind. I was suddenly hit with unease, I hoped they weren't going anywhere really fancy as I didn't have super fancy clothes, the best I could do was my Sunday church dress that AJ and Wendy had insisted I buy. Kaila picked up on my unease and tugged me a little faster so we were ahead of the guys.

"Are you ok Jordan? You seem a little I dunno, uncomfortable." She asked quietly.

"I uh, um just was wondering where we were going." She looked at me sideways.

"It'll be a nice little restaurant why?"

"It's just that, I don't really have any super fancy clothes, I've never had need for them. I'm a country girl at heart so all's I really got is denim, denim and more denim." She grinned at me and sized me up.

"Well isn't it your lucky day! We look to be about the same size, I'm sure I have something you could borrow." Why did I suddenly feel shitty? I never had this problem at TNA we were all pretty much from the same boat even the richest guys and gals didn't dress like these three. I felt like a total charity case! We were soon at the hotel and Kaila waved off the guys telling Cody to change in Ted's room.

"Now let me see what I've got..."

A/N: OK Chapter 3 from little old me LoopyLou :D How you like it so far?How you like it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Holla! Krazy 13 here! My chapter! Again!

I watched her as Cody shook her hand. I could tell she thought he was cute, Hun, he's not just cute. He is so goddamn hot! Yummy! Then Ted stepped forward looking swave as he does. I could tell she fancied the crap off him. I elbowed her in her ribs and she continued her sentence. I almost laughed. So did Cody. I could mentally tell he was thinking the same thing I was. They likey likey each other. Ted kept shooting me looks as we got changed. I couldn't stop smirking. As we finished up, I could tell Jordan felt a bit intimidated by us. We had our designer gear and she had her high street fashion. We seriously need to go on a shopping spree! That was all I was thinking about. I felt Cody elbow me. "What?"

"Look at her, Kai. She's so common. She's showing us up!" whispered Cody. I slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Serves you right! Cody Garrett Runnels! You will not be a snobby, arrogant rich kid! You will treat her as you treat anyone else. Just like us. You will treat her with respect and like a human being or you will be excommunicated!" I waited for Jordan to finish her call and come back to earth. "So who was that? Your boyfriend." I tried to keep the curiosity out of my voice, but failed. She picked on it, I could tell.

"Eww that'd be like incest, but not. That was Frank AJ's best friend wanted to see how I was doing and congratulate me on my first match." She didn't have to point out she was single. It lit a candle of hope in Ted's head though. She could've told us later. "And I'm not actually seeing anyone right now, we er just broke up." I could tell that hurt her. Ted did too. Perfect couple! I will them too! Soon. Maybe.

"Hey we were all going to go out for dinner. Why don't you come with? It'd mean I wouldn't be playing third wheel to these two when they decide to suck each-other's faces off." I am going to kill this man. I elbowed him in the ribs, to show my point. I could see Jordan was giggling. Me and Ted acted like brother and sister at the best of times.

"We do not suck each-other's faces off, we make out. And I would appreciate not being the only girl in the group when they start talking Football." I answered defiantly. Cody pouted behind me. Jordan smiled at me for my last sentence. Beat that DiBiase!

"Sure Kaila I'd be up for that." I could tell something was wrong so I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest room. We left the guys to argue amongst themselves. I saw she was uneasy.

"Are you ok Jordan? You seem a little I dunno, uncomfortable." I practically whispered.

"I uh, um just was wondering where we were going." I looked at her sideways. Yeah, she was making up for something. I knew she felt intimidated.

"It'll be a nice little restaurant why?" I answered, a little confused. Cody's point came back to me. Go away, Cody! Not the damn time!

"It's just that, I don't really have any super fancy clothes, I've never had need for them. I'm a country girl at heart so all's I really got is denim, denim and more denim." I grinned and sized her up, tryna tell if she was the same size as me.

"Well isn't it your lucky day! We look to be about the same size, I'm sure I have something you could borrow." I felt so mean and demeaning. I wanted to help her. We were soon at the hotel and I waved off the guys telling Cody to change in Ted's room.

"Now let me see what I've got..." I started, seeing the look on her face. "Don't look so worried. I tone down some days." She breathed a look of relief. I could tell she was worried. Nothing too posh and stick-up-the-ass, but nothing too countrified. I ended up chucking half of my wardrobe out of my suitcase before I finally found something. A red and black checked shirt with black skinny jeans and red studded pumps. "Get changed. We have 15 minutes. You can keep that lot by the way." I repacked my stuff as quick as I could and dug out my outfit. A black guys dress shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and white/cream bow heels.

"Thanks, you're a good friend." she gushed, blushing. Bless her.

"No problem. Now, I hate to sound like my mother, but are we standing here or are we getting changed?" I asked laughing. It earned me a giggle from the shy girl. I got changed in speedy time. 5 minutes flat. See that, Cody! I don't take half an hour to get changed! I grabbed my white purse and put in my shirt pocket. "Just in case." She laughed again. We made it down there just a little late. Better to turn up late than not at all.

"Do you think I look okay?" Jordan whispered in my ear before we met the boys.

"Hun, you gotta believe you look good. Cuz a) You look gorgeous and b) Ted will love you anyway." I winked at her. She blushed a bright fuchsia colour which made me smile. We walked over to the boys who were waiting in the lobby impatiently. "Sorry, boys. Hairdryer broke down, it's such a pain." I crossed my fingers behind my back and I could hear the girly snort behind me. Cody shot me a "WTF?" look and I could see Ted smirking behind me.

"Right, we leaving then?" He asked, still oh so skeptical of little old me. I smiled and nodded. I could see Ted looking at Jordan's outfit. I could also tell he loved it! Oh yeah! Miss Fashionista! Boom! Ted walked behind us with Cody. As soon he did, I started laughing along with JJ.

"He's thinking I'm a Krazy person!" I spluttered through the quiet laughter. "Ah, well. He knew what he was dating!" We finally stopped laughing and sighed contently.

"Kaila, how did you know I liked Ted?" She asked out of the blue.

"1) I can read people like a book, 2) You were quite obvious about it, hell even Cody picked it up and 3) I just do." I summarized, I am so awesome. We walked toward the posh but not too posh restaurant. "You coming boys?" I shouted to them at the back. They ran up and smiled. Cody opened the door for us.

"Ladies- and Ted." We giggled at that as we walked in. The waiter sat us at a table and we started up random chatter.

"Shall we tell our life stories for JJ's benefit?" Asked Cody, me and Ted groaned. Oh god. JJ didn't know what to do, bless the poor child.

"Cody, please. Save it. Don't bore the poor girl. Scratch that. Don't bore us!" I moaned. Cody ignored me and started anyway. I couldn't stay like this forever so I started pulling funny faces at Ted and JJ.

"You guys listening?" We sat up, biting our lips to stop bursting into laughter and mumbled yes. He carried on and the game continued.

"Cody, honey? Would you come with me for a second?" I got up out of my chair and slyly winked at Jordan. Cody, confused got up and followed me to the edge of the restaurant. "Cody, please. Look at them." I turned him round and showed him our friends. Jordan, blushing and Ted smiling like he hasn't for months. I hugged Cody's waist. "Please, Cody, can't you see something's blossoming?" I sounded like my mother again! He turned around to face me again and kissed me sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

~Jordana~

Kaila was amazing. She had given me a complete outfit! For free! I still felt like a charity case, she seemed to realise it, but tried not to broach it. And I couldn't believe how obvious it was that I had immediately taken a liking to Ted. At the restaurant Kaila saved us from what I'm sure would have been an interesting life story by getting Cody to follow and walk away. I looked at Ted and felt my face warm again, what was wrong with me? He smiled.

"So you were pretty amazing out there Jordan, it was quick, but you got straight to it." He smiled eyes on me and only me.

"Thanks I will have to watch your match next time. I missed it before." I grinned at him, I felt so at ease with Ted.

"No but you sure did check me out after the match." He face palmed himself and I laughed. He looked up and grinned sheepishly at me.

"You're right I was checking you out, who wouldn't?" I asked coyly. His smile turned to a frown and I wondered what I had said. "Ted you ok?" He smiled at me a little sadly.

"Yeah I guess we've both had a hard time with relationships."

"Indeed it does seem so. But I haven't given up hope yet." I smiled at him, he returned it wholeheartedly with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"So you two getting better acquainted?" Kaila asked as she re-joined the table with Cody. We both grinned at her. And suffice it to say the night was brilliant. By the end of it just like Ted had said, Kaila and Cody were sucking each-other's faces off. As we got back to the hotel Cody and Kaila quickly disappeared leaving me and Ted on our own. As the gentleman he was he walked me to my room. As we got in the lift we were both quiet.

"Jordan, can I ask you something?" I looked up at him and the look on his face told me what it was about. I took a deep breath and nodded. "What happened with the guy you were with before? I saw how upset you were when you mentioned it." He was genuinely interested and not just being nosy.

"I used to date a guy named Alex Shelley his real name's Patrick Martin, but he only goes by his ring name nowadays. He's wrestler on TNA, one half of the Motor City Machine Guns. We dated for three years. He proposed to me last summer." I paused thinking about the good times, but they were all over shadowed by the bad. "If there is one knockout I cannot stand its Angelina Love, Lauren Williams. We have hated each other since she got to TNA. I don't even remember what started it. He knew how much I hated her and the amount of shit she had caused for me over the years. About a month ago I came back early from a night out celebrating James first ever title reign as world heavy weight champion. I felt bad for Shells he couldn't come. I got back and… well I guess you can figure out what I came back to." I felt the tears come and found myself crushed into Ted. He kissed the top of my head and just as quick as he'd done it he pulled away.

"Sorry." He gulped fidgeting nervously.

"Its ok and thanks I needed a hug." He smiled at me sadly again.

"I just know what you're going through, could say I've been there done that and got the scars to prove it." This time I hugged him and leant up to kiss his cheek.

"Guess we're both kind of damaged then." I smiled. "'I'll see you in the morning?" I asked trying to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

"Definitely, you want to get breakfast?" He asked with a small smile.

"Love to, night Ted." I waved as I walked through my door. I couldn't help the giggle that asked me. I was super excited about tomorrow and had to tell myself to chill, it was just breakfast and not a date. For all I know Kaila and Cody would be joining us for breakfast. I slipped into my pyjamas and got into bed, for once feeling happy and not thinking about Shells.

I was awake for seven am. I got showered and changed pulling on some black denim shorts and a Velvet Sky t-shirt with come converse high tops. Probably shouldn't be advertising the company's rivals, but who cares? As I was grabbing my phone and sending a quick text to Jess (ODB) about a possible new guy when there was a knock on the door. I bounded over and opened the door a smile on my face. It was Ted and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning Jordan, you look really nice. You ready to go?" He held his arm out for me to take. See perfect gentleman. I linked my arm through his and followed him down.

"You look really good too Ted." I smiled up at him. But when you're rich I guess you can't help, but always look great I frowned to myself and stepped out of the lift with him.

"Thanks Jordan… oh crap." I looked at him confused.

"Ted what's wrong?" I followed his line of sight to none other than Randy Orton. He looked pissed as he came towards us.

"Ted have you spoken to her? Tell me what she said!" Randy got in his face and Ted tried to pull me behind him out of the way.

"Randy man I haven't spoken to her, why would I?" Randy sneered at him, then looked at me, my arm still linked through Teds.

"And who is this?" Jesus guy seriously needed a chill pill or an attitude adjustment (not the Cena kind either, though it may do the trick).

"She's a new Diva, Jordan she came from TNA." Ted supplied, I didn't like the glint in Randy's eyes.

"Humph, TNA waste of space then? Though she is kinda of pretty just like Kaila." Ted tensed as Randy stared at me and balled his fists at the mention of Kaila. "I'll find out what you've been up to Ted one way or another." With another glance at me he took off.

"Ted what was that about and what is he talking about?" He pulled me into the restaurant and sat me down.

"Look Randy is a paranoid ass, has been since this whole divorce from Sam started, he thinks everyone has been sleeping with her including the freaking president and Vince McMahon. Don't worry about it, just keep clear and it'll be fine." He smiled, but he didn't sound convinced with himself. We ordered breakfast and as we were finishing up Cody and Kaila came in and headed straight towards us. By the set of Cody's face I think he too had a run in with the Viper.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaila

I pulled away, smiling. "C'mon, let's go see how the lovebirds are getting on." I pushed him gently and sure enough he led me to the table. Jordan still smiling and blushing slightly and Ted smiling sweet. Aw. Such a sweet couple. "So you two getting better acquainted?" I asked as I re-joined the table with Cody. They were grinning like the cat who nicked the cream. I think the night went great. By the end me and Cody had our make-out session. When Cody and Ted wasn't looking, I mouthed "Kiss Kiss JJ." at Jordan. She smiled some more. I love making people smile. As we got back to the hotel me and Codes quickly disappeared leaving JJ and Ted on their own. I'm definitely hoping that Ted was a gentleman and walked her to her room. Well, my dirty mind will probably think of other ways that they would end that night, but I could tell its not gonna happen. Now that would be a story! We got to the room and I could tell what Cody had on his mind, at least he was just as tired cuz I do not think I have the energy.

"Straight to sleep or movie?" Cody asked, as he clicked open the door to our hotel room.

"Movie, no chick flicks!" I answered, smiling. I kissed him for what was the millionth time, but I still could feel the same fireworks I did when I first started dating Cody. I pulled away and jumped on the bed. I kicked off my heels and sighed. My life is freakin' awesome! I moaned as my phone started ringing. Cody laughed at me and handed me my phone. "Thanks. Well. Here goes. Hello?" My expression changed. "On the spot. I just figured why not have a change?" I started grinning as I heard the plan. "Sweet, yeah I'll tell her tomorrow morning. Okay bye." I hung up the call and smiled. "Me and JJ are in an alliance and we're up against Kelly and Eve at the taping tomorrow. "

"We're meeting Ted and JJ tomorrow before we head off to the arena. We'll tell her then." Cody plopped himself on the bed beside me and switched on the TV. I snuggled up to him and started tracing random shapes on his torso. God damnit he is so hot. I felt my eyes flutter shut as sleep took over me.

Next Morning

My phone started blaring a Girls Aloud song and my eyes adjusted to the light. I unhooked my arm from Cody's torso and sneaked into the shower. I took care so as not to wake up Cody. I came out and Cody was still asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him up. But he did it himself. "Kai." He murmured as his eyes fluttered open and you could see the dark chocolate orbs that occupied them.

"Morning handsome." I whispered, kissing him once more.

"How long you been up?" he whispered, sitting up.

"Bout 15 minutes. C'mon, get ready, we've only got half an hour." I pushed him into the shower and dried my hair, using my "broken" hairdryer. I had sorted out my outfit and had my underwear on by the time he got 15 minutes later. He hugged me from behind and shook me from left to right, my toes off the ground. "Cody, put me down! Put me down!" He finally put me down and showered my neck in kisses. "Down, boy." I turned to see him pouting. "Stop making me feel guilty. Get dressed." I shooed him off to find an outfit while I got dressed. I chose a grey paint spattered tank top, white shorts, light denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up past my elbow and 2 shade grey knee-high converse.

"Let's go." Cody suggested. He held out his arm, smiling and I hooked it up with mine. There was a knock on the door. I unhooked my arm and I went to answer it. I opened the door to find a red-faced Viper standing the in hall. "What do you want Randy?" Randy pushed past me and went straight for Cody.

"You know damn well what I want, Cody! Why are you sleeping with Sam?" he shouted, getting right up in Cody's face. I could tell Cody was about a stone's throw away from blowing up. I couldn't take it. I went behind Randy turned him round to face me and backhanded him with all my power.

"Get out of here, Orton! Just cuz me and Cody have something you don't, don't try and ruin it just cuz your bloody paranoid! Move on and get a life!" I screamed at the man. He was a giant compared to me. 6"4 to 5"9. You obviously think I'm gonna lose. Well, I lost my temper but not the fight. He took what he had left of his pride and dignity and scampered. "C'mon, Cody, let's go." I took Cody by the arm and dragged him to the cafe where JJ and Ted were waiting.

"What's up with you two?" Asked Ted, blunt as ever. He's only ever like that when something's happened. I'm guessing that thing was Orton.

"Orton." me and Cody said at the same time. We smiled, finally turning back into ourselves.

"Us to. What made him so paranoid?" asked JJ. Ted had obviously told her the basics.

"No one really knows. He's just a paranoid asshole who has got nothing better to do to ruin everyone's lives and relationships for that matter." I stated.

"Kai backhanded him." laughed Cody, yeah, he was back to normal.

"Someone had to." justified Ted. Every one was laughing at me backhanding Orton. I will do it again as well.

"Oh by the way, Jordan. We have a new storyline, we got to report to Teddy when we get to the arena. We got a match at the taping against Eve and Barbie." I reminded. I smiled evilly. "I can't wait."

"She's evil, she's thinking of evil ways to torture Barbie." added Cody. Jordan still looked confused.

"It won't rub off on you." added Ted, smiling. I smacked him upside the head. "Ow." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Bloody Charming aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Cody, your girlfriend's abusing me." Ted whined, Jordan laughed at him and Cody shook his head. We had hit the arena, I told the boys to go find their locker rooms whilst me and JJ went in search of Teddy.

A/N: So how you liking it? That's it for me Krazy 13 next ones from LoopyLou.


	8. Chapter 8

~Jordana~

We arrived at the arena, Kaila give the guys their orders. It was funny to watch her boss them about and them just do it.

"So sorry about ditching you last night how was Ted?" She grinned, (no innuendo intended).

"He was great took me to my room and then asked me to breakfast. It seems we have had our own relationship problems, I kinda spilled my guts to him. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head." I couldn't stop myself from gushing. "He is so sweet and such a gentleman. Why would anyone ever cheat on him?"

"The bitch was an idiot, but that's in the past. So you two going to be an item?" I blushed.

"I uh don't know Kai we only just met, I don't want to rush anything. And I definitely don't want to rebound on him." She hugged me quickly and squealed.

"You two are perfect for each other. The fat you don't want to rebound, so cute. You won't trust me and I will get you two together." It was one hell of a statement and I would happily let her try. We walked into Teddy's office arms linked and both of us grinning.

"Well hello ladies, about tonight. I want to make the match a little more interesting. You ok with a tornado tag? It may make it a little fairer on Barbara and Eve." I looked at Kaila a grin on my face.

"We are so up for that Teddy!"

"Well that's good, now go get ready." We walked back to the locker room chatting away not paying attention to where we were walking.

"Kaila… Jordan..." The voice sent a chill down my spine and not a pleasant one at that. We looked up to see Orton.

"Back off, Orton we don't want any trouble so just leave." Kaila stared him down.

"Oh I don't think so princess, see if Cody can have mine I want his, and I'll take the pauper too." I was so not impressed with him right now.

"Too bad that ain't happening…" Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Before she could defend herself I took a whack at Randy. I had completely caught him off guard, he clearly hadn't expected a woman especially a newbie like me to hit him. He lashed out with a backhand splitting my lip. Kaila was really wound up now as she let fly with one hell of a low blow. Randy crumpled t the ground holding on to his balls, though I'm sure they were in his throat now. Kaila grabbed my hand and pulled me to the locker rooms quickly. She laughed as we walked in she was clearly pumped on adrenaline from coming up trumps against Randy.

"That was majorly fun, idiot didn't know what hit him." She smiled, Cody grinned at her and was about to ask what had happened when Ted caught sight of me.

"Jordan, oh god what happened?" He took my face gently in his hands and tilted my head back to look at my lip.

"It's fine just a little cut." Kaila came over with Cody to look.

"I knew he hit you, but I hadn't realised how hard! I should have chopped his bollocks off for that." She ran off to the wash room and came back with a damp cloth.

"You won't need to Kai, I'll get him for this. Here I'll do it." He took the cloth from Kai and dabbed at my lip never releasing me from his gaze. I heard Kai cough and her and Cody moved away. Now or never. As Ted finished with my lip I leaned up and kissed him softly, he was surprised at first, but kissed me back smiling into it. I heard clapping and we both turned to see Kaila giddy as a school girl.

"I told you Cody, they are so damn cute together!" My face turned crimson as did Teds. Ted threw his arm around my shoulders and it felt so right, I wrapped my arms around his waist and couldn't help, but grin.

"Anyway come we have to change if we are going to beat on Eve and Barbie!" I pulled away from Ted slowly and grabbed my gear. I was acutely aware that he was watching me this time as I changed.

"Ted you stare anymore you'll bore a hole in her back!" Kaila laughed.

"Kai, shut up!" He glared at her, but failed as he was bright red, I giggled and finished fastening my boots on.

"Righty oh, let's go kick some Barbie ass!" We high fived and Kaila went to Cody for I assume a good luck kiss (make out session) and Ted and I looked at each other a little awkwardly, he came and took my hand squeezed gently and kissed my cheek. As he pulled back he whispered good luck in my ear sending a chill down my spine, I blushed ever so lightly.

We came down to Kaila's music and slid into the ring. Kelly and Eve came down after glaring at us.

"I want Barbie." Kai grinned a little maliciously, girl was dead.

"That's fine by me, Eve is pathetic. She needs to learn how real Knockouts I mean Divas fight." Kai grinned at my slip of the tongue.

"Let's kick some ass!" The second the bell rang we launched ourselves at them. Barbie was beaten pretty bad and rolled herself out of the ring as Irish whipped Eve into the corner she bounced off the turnbuckle and hit the apron. I felt I needed to pay tribute to AJ and instructed Kai to climb the turnbuckle to hit a Moonsault as she hit Eve I climbed up top and hit a frog splash. The best Moonsault Ever, it was AJ tag move while he partnered with Dan Covell (Christopher Daniels). As I rolled up on to my feet I came face to face with Barbie. I grinned kicked her in the stomach and lifted her for my finisher Darkness Falls (gory neckbreaker). I looked over to Kai and she smiled.

"Double pin?"

"Double pin!" I dragged Barbie over towards Kai and we both covered them as the ref counted to three.

"Your winners Kalia Fern and J.J!" The crowd booed us much to our amusement, but that soon changed when suddenly.

_I hear voices in my head._

_They council me._

_They understand._

_They talk to me._

Oh shit, I had a very bad feeling about this. AJ was so going to flip over this. Kai stood by me as Randy slowly made his way down to the ring his glaring at us intensifying with every step he took. Definitely up shit creek without a paddle.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaila

Let's fast forward to after the meeting. "Kaila… Jordan..." That voice. Was the voice of a monster. He was going to be a dead monster in a minute! We looked up to see the soon-to-be-dead twat of the year.

"Back off, Orton we don't want any trouble so just leave." I stared him down, trying to push him into leaving. He don't and never will frighten me. I will kick his ass once, and I will do it again. But with a bloody damn baseball bat. Talk bout some damage to some "vital" parts.

"Oh I don't think so princess, see if Cody can have mine I want his, and I'll take the pauper too." Excuse me? What did he just call JJ? Oh Hell no! Dude gon' die now!

"Too bad that ain't happening…" Randy grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Before I got the chance to knee him in the balls JJ took a whack at Randy. She had completely caught him off guard, he clearly hadn't expected a woman especially a newbie like JJ to hit him. He lashed out with a backhand splitting her lip. I lost it then. I got my foot and swiftly kicked Randy's bollocks. He crumpled to the ground holding on to his balls. Best moment ever! Too bad I didn't have a camera! Damn it! I grabbed Jordan's hand and pulled her to the locker rooms quickly. I laughed as we walked in, I was so pumped on adrenaline from Mr Badman.

"That was majorly fun, idiot didn't know what hit him." I grinned like a bloody Cheshire Cat. Cody grinned at me and was about to ask what had happened when Ted caught sight of JJ.

"Jordan, oh god what happened?" He took her face and tilted it gently to look at the damage.

"It's fine just a little cut." Bollocks. I dragged Cody over to look.

"I knew he hit you, but I hadn't realised how hard! I should have chopped his bollocks off for that." Double Bollocks! I ran to the washroom and emerged seconds later with a wet cloth.

"You won't need to Kai, I'll get him for this. Here I'll do it." He took the cloth from me and dabbed at JJ's lip never talking his gaze off her. I coughed and dragged Cody away. Now or never. As Ted finished with her lip. She leaned up and kissed him softly, he was surprised at first, but eventually kissed her back. I started clapping and they turned to see me giddy as a school girl on a sugar rush. Hall-bloody-eujah!

"I told you Cody, they are so damn cute together!" They both started blushing so badly! Aww. I knew it! I bloody knew it! Bless 'em. Ted put his arm over JJ's shoulders and she hugged his waist. And the cutest couple ever award goes to... Ted DiBiase and Jordan Jones! It had to happen and it just did!

"Anyway come we have to change if we are going to beat on Eve and Barbie!" She pulled away from Ted slowly and grabbed her gear. I thought it was time to bring out something traditionally Teddy. Mwahaha!

"Ted you stare anymore you'll bore a hole in her back!" Serves you right! I'm the worse for sarcastic comments. Mwahaha!

"Kai, shut up!" He sent me the death glare as he turned a good ol' bright crimson-y colour. I gave him the middle finger as Jordan giggled.

"Righty oh, let's go kick some Barbie ass!" We high fived and I went to Cody for a tiny make out session whilst Ted and JJ looked at each other a little awkwardly, he went and took her hand and kissed her cheek. As he pulled back I could hear him whispering good luck in her ear which made her blush ever so lightly.

We came down to Monster by skillet and slid into the ring. Miss Plastic and Miss Plastic's best clone came down after glaring at us.

"I want Barbie." I muttered, smiling very, very evilly.

"That's fine by me, Eve is pathetic. She needs to learn how real Knockouts I mean Divas fight." I grinned at her TNA-ness.

"Let's kick some ass!" The second the bell rang we launched ourselves at them. MP V1 was beaten pretty bad and rolled herself out of the ring as I Irish whipped MP V2 into the corner she bounced off the turnbuckle and hit the apron. I was instructed by JJ to climb the turnbuckle to hit a Moonsault as I hit V2 she climbed up top and hit a frog splash. As JJ rolled up on her feet she came face to face with Plastic V1. I grinned, as JJ kicked her in the stomach and lifted her for her finisher which was a gory neckbreaker. JJ looked over at me and smiled.

"Double pin?"

"Double pin!" JJ dragged MP V1 over towards me and we covered both clones as the ref counted to three.

"Your winners Kalia Fern and J.J!" The crowd booed us much to our amusement, but that soon changed when suddenly- suddenly the music I hate like I hate the colour pink started blaring throughout the arena. Talk bout being up shit creek without a paddle.

"Oh bollocks, bollocks and some more bollocks." I muttered. JJ grinned at my britishness shining through. I may be from New York but I'm half british, so I talk like it a lot. Suddenly, a grin flashed across my face. You could almost see the little light bulb light up above me head. "Follow my lead." I motioned for a mic. This could possibly kill me. Ah well! Fuck it. "Oh my god! Run! Scream the house down! Its the big bad mac daddy Viper. I'm quaking in my cute boots. Not. What do you want, mr "I'm gon' kill you!" I am so screwed.

"Why do you think I'm out here, Fern?" He asked intimidatingly. Yeah right! As if. Dude no scary the small girl.

"Oh I dunno. Cuz you adore my sexiness? No- wait a minute, that's my boyfriend's answer. Becauseeee- JJ, gis' us a hand here." I looked at her grinning. She caught on to my plan.

"Well, Kai. It very well might have something to do with the fact, that Mr Big, Ol' Not Scary Viper got beaten up?" She suggested. We were having some fun with one.

"Beaten up? By who?" I asked dramatically, a smirk erupting on both of our faces.

"Don't you remember? It was us!" She answered, even more dramatic than me and that's saying something.

"Oh yeah. Well put me in a barrel and call me a monkey, I remember! Fancy that kids! I'm 5"9 and JJ's 5"7 and we beat up the nasty Viper. Talk bout turning the tables, eh, Randy? Let's bounce, JJ." We dropped the mics, pushed past Randy, slid out of the ring. I blew a kiss just for effect. We walked back toward the locker room. "Now that's a screw and a half!"

"Danica!" shouted Orton as he boomed past gorilla.

"Run!" I whispered to JJ and we proper legged it (For all non-british speaking peepz, that means we ran. Got it? Good.) faster than bloody Usain Bolt. We slammed the door shut and put our backs against it panting. Ted and Cody looked over at us weirdly.

"Orton. Don't know bout you, but I do not fancy getting killed." JJ answered. I smiled. There was some pounding on the door behind us. "We're not here." I was yanked into the showers.


	10. Chapter 10

~Jordana~

Maybe angering Orton wasn't the best idea in the world. Why did she bring out such a reckless side to me? I ran faster than I have ever bloody ran in my life. We crashed through the locker room door both Ted and Cody looking at us like crazy ass people.

"Orton. Don't know bout you, but I do not fancy getting killed." He started pounding on the door and I grabbed Kai's hand and bolted to the showers. Now I'm not exactly a coward and I can hold my own in any fight, but I would rather not get into a fight with Orton, one he could get me fired and two I'm pretty sure he could hurt me, badly. I would obviously leave my mark on him, but I would rather not end up broken. Kai was way to giddy and giggling like a school girl on a sugar rush. I clamped my hand on her mouth to quieten her.

"Where are they! I am going to wring their necks!"

"You aren't going to touch my Kai Randy. Get lost!" Cody hollered.

"Nor or you touching Jordana!" Ted boomed out. There was a crash followed by banging. Fear for Ted and Cody overcame fear for myself and Kai. I flew out of the shower and into the room proper. Cody was picking himself up off the floor as Ted scuffled with Orton. He hit Ted with a good right hook knocking him backwards. I ran forward to Ted only for Randy to grab my hair. He yanked me to him as I let out a whimper of pain. Frankie was definitely right about some of these guys. He grinned down at me promising a world of hurt until he glimpsed Kai coming at him. He threw me, literally threw me like a rag doll. I hit the wall my head connecting with a counter top and then nothing.

I woke up with a splitting head ache, I hadn't a clue where I was just that I wasn't very comfy. I heard arguing outside.

"I want in that damn room now!" AJ? I rubbed my head where it hurt and felt a huge lump. Randy, douche bag had thrown me like a rag doll. Oh my god he hit Ted, was he ok?

"AJ?" The door opened revealing my two new friends , my brother , Jeff and my boyfriend? Ted.

"Jordana!" AJ pushed through with Jeff and held me tightly. "That guy is dead, wait till I get my hands on him. God forgive me, but no one lays a hand on my baby sister!" He pulled away and started pacing. Jeff sat down next to me and hugged me to his side.

"You ok darlin'?" I nodded and looked at him in confusion.

"Jeff what you two doing here?"

"Come to see you wrestle, shoulda let you be heel on TNA you'd have been awesome darlin'." I grinned at him. I saw Ted looking in his eyes zeroed in on Jeff's arm around me.

"Ted?" He looked at me dejectedly, I hope the damn fool didn't think I was seeing Jeff on the side. He walked in not looking at me now and I saw the bruise forming on his cheek from Randy's hit. "Oh god Ted looky what he did to you!" I jumped off the bed and placed my hand on his cheek. He sighed contentedly and I wrapped my arms around his waist as he snaked his arms around me. I was fully aware that AJ and Jeff were watching and that Cody and Kai were waiting for their reaction.

"You seeing my sister?" He nodded his head at AJ.

"Yes sir I am." I had to stifle my giggle into his chest, AJ wasn't that scary.

"You taking good care of her?" Oh dear only one right way to answer that question.

"I'm trying sir, Orton is going to get a beat down for this."

"Stop being so darn serious AJ, Teds a good guy and so are Cody and Kaila. She'll be okay with them, Won't you darlin'?"

"Course I will and I can take care of myself." I rolled my eyes at AJ.

"Got a funny way of doing it JJ letting that son of bitch hurl you across the room." He growled.

"Alan Neal Jones, that S.O.B is a hell of a lot stronger than me, course if he got his hands on me he could hurt me, but I hardly just allowed him!"

"This wouldn't be happening if you were still with us on TNA!" He shot back.

"You know I couldn't stay there and I wouldn't go back there for anything! I am sick of being The Phenomenal AJ Styles little sister! I am my own person. I won't go back there AJ." I had come to the end of my steam. He knew I couldn't go back and I was reasonably happy here.

"If I might butt in, the only problem around here is Orton. Ted will look after her and as for your attitude drop it, we ain't all nicey, nicey like at TNA. You must all be fake on TNA if shit don't happen down there."

"We ain't fake sweetheart we are all friends." AJ snapped at Kai.

"Friends huh what about this Shelley? I'm pretty sure you ain't friendly with that guy." I knew Kai was trying to be helpful, but that was not the way to do it. AJ looked ready to explode and I just didn't want to deal with it right now. My head hurt, I was angry and upset. I pulled from Ted and took off out of the room both Cody and Kai trying to grab me.

I was soon lost backstage long since I last heard anyone shout my name. I was being childish and I knew it, but AJ was right there was never anything like this on TNA none of the guys would have ever laid a finger on me outside the ring, too many guys would kill them.

"Looky what we got here Eve."

"Oh new girl looks like she's going to cry." I flipped them off.

"Do one you dirty skanks."

"Oh nasty talk, should wash your mouth out." Eve said as they came closer, I wasn't in the mood, my upset was quickly turning to anger.

"You know Eve I never did get a chance with Ted…" I didn't let her finish no blonde haired dirty little slag was going anywhere near my guy! It happened once never again. I lunged at her.

As Kai, Jeff and Ted turned the corner I had both girls on the floor. Eve's nose was bleeding and I had my legs wrapped round her neck and Barbie was definitely going to be sporting a black eye and I had her in a headlock. Kai and Jeff both looked highly amused. I released them both and Ted helped me stand up.

"Hi." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi yourself." I heard movement and saw both girls helping each-other up.

"Remember dolls, hold your tongues and there won't be a next time." I grinned at the little sluts as they scampered off.

"I don't know what you did JJ, but you are a-fucking-mazing!" Kai grinned at me.

"You were always good a letting out pent up anger on those who deserved it darlin'." Jeff smiled. I looked back up at Ted and he captured my lips with his.

"Sexiest damn thing I have ever seen." He smiled down at me. "I think your brother wants to apologise."

A/N: End of another chapter from LoopyLou what do you think? :D


	11. Chapter 11

~Kaila~

I was giggling like a madman so loudly JJ clamped my mouth shut. "Where are they! I am going to wring their necks!" I had a feeling this would happen. I knew I shouldn't have pissed him off. Hehe, how was I going to explain this one?

"You aren't going to touch my Kai Randy. Get lost!" Cody hollered. Aww. He said "my Kai." Aww. I'll thank him later.

"Nor or you touching Jordana!" Ted boomed out. There was a crash followed by banging. Fear for Ted and Cody overcame fear for JJ and me. We bolted into the room scared shitless for our men. Cody was picking himself up off the floor as Ted scuffled with Orton. He hit Ted with a good right hook knocking him backwards. I went to Cody only to see JJ get chucked across the room. Right that is it! You can hurt me all ya want, but mess with my boyfriend, you got a nasty person coming after ya. Mess with my best friend, well you will get my boot kicking your ass to timbucktu and back. Mess with both. Well I sharpen my claws and attack like a snake.

"Oh fuck no, did you just do that!" I screamed and attacked. I shut my eyes tight and started punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow, I felt my stomach being kicked and my head being elbowed. I was eventually yanked off the man by Ted and Cody. Security pulled a squirming Randy out of the locker room. "Get the medics, we need to get help for JJ." I stated, rushing over to her and trying to check if she had a pulse. She had one, halfway between strong and faint. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I sat JJ up. The medics pushed me away to attend to JJ. I limped toward the boys. Cody holding his neck and Ted holding his jaw. "I'm sorry." I remember my eyes shutting and hearing voices. I don't remember much else after that. But I do remember waking up on the bench. My eyes fluttered open and I leapt up off the bench. I found the medics' room and found AJ, Jeff and the boys. I hugged Cody as hard as I could. "Tell me what I missed later."

"I want in that damn room now!" AJ screamed, trying to get past the trainers.

"AJ?" shouted a faint voice. The medics gave up holding AJ back and let him in. He calmly stormed in followed by Jeff, Ted and then me clutching onto Cody.

"Jordana!" Oh god, this guy was going to onto a rampage. I'm surprised he wasn't choking her. "That guy is dead, wait till I get my hands on him. God forgive me, but no one lays a hand on my baby sister!" He pulled away and started pacing. Jeff sat down next to her and hugged her to his side.

"You ok darlin'?" Jeff asked his cute accent. Cody shall never know that I think Jeff's accent is cute. God so help me if he reads this. JJ nodded in confusion.

"Jeff what you two doing here?" The poor girl was confused out of her mind.

"Come to see you wrestle, shoulda let you be heel on TNA you'd have been awesome darlin'." They both grinned and I could see in Ted's eyes that he was slowly getting a tad jealous. I sent a mental message to him telling him to cool off and that they're just friends.

"Ted?" He looked so sad, JJ picked up on it as well. Another mental message was sent to him telling him to go to her and never leave her side. He walked past us not looking at me now and even I saw the bruise forming on his cheek from Randy's hit. "Oh god Ted looky what he did to you!" JJ jumped off the bed and placed her hand on his cheek. He sighed contentedly and she wrapped her arms around his waist as he snaked his arms around her. I could sense the awkwardness as AJ and Jeff were watching with eagle eyes. I felt Cody tense up next to me. I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

"You seeing my sister?" I swear to God you'd think there was something wrong with AJ the way he said it.

"Yes sir I am." He answered sounded a tad intimidated. Then again I remember meeting Virgil, and I'm sure Cody remembers meeting my life-ruining Uncle Ryan.

"You taking good care of her?" This was definitely a dangerous question if ever I heard one.

"I'm trying sir, Orton is going to get a beat down for this." He answered as good as he could. I could see the displease in AJ's face. He is not scary. At all.

"Stop being so darn serious AJ, Teds a good guy and so are Cody and Kaila. She'll be okay with them, Won't you darlin'?" Cheers for the ego boost Hardy. Loves you too.

"Course I will and I can take care of myself." I couldn't roll my eyes but thankfully JJ had the same thought.

"Got a funny way of doing it JJ letting that son of bitch hurl you across the room." He growled. That's taking the piss. How can you let someone hurl you across the room? That's some funny way of thinking you got my friend.

"Alan Neal Jones, that S.O.B is a hell of a lot stronger than me, course if he got his hands on me he could hurt me, but I hardly just allowed him!" Is it me or is she psychic? Cuz she is saying what I'm thinking!

"This wouldn't be happening if you were still with us on TNA!" He shot. What is this a gun fight and their sentences are bullets? Cuz they're doing some pretty damn good dodging.

"You know I couldn't stay there and I wouldn't go back there for anything! I am sick of being The Phenomenal AJ Styles little sister! I am my own person. I won't go back there AJ." That's a nasty shot right there.

"If I might butt in, the only problem around here is Orton. Ted will look after her and as for your attitude drop it, we ain't all nicey, nicey like at TNA. You must all be fake on TNA if shit don't happen down there." I had to butt in, I could not let the siblings shoot empty bullets at each other. I had to get my opinion across whether they wanted it or not.

"We ain't fake sweetheart we are all friends." Friends? Bollocks, you're all friends! Can't be friends with everyone, Jones!

"Friends huh what about this Shelley? I'm pretty sure you ain't friendly with that guy." I knew I probably wasn't helping. Tough love, my friend. But he needed a dose of reality. Orton hurt her. I am not letting you shout at your own sister when its me who you should screaming and hollering at! JJ pulled from Ted and took off out of the room both me and Cody trying to her. I ran after her, I knew AJ was sending me death glares which bore holes into my back. But you can't all be friends. Not everyone. Look at me and him or does he need me to give him a closer example? Who does he think he is by calling me sweetheart. I know I'm 25 but I am not a kid. I ran backstage looking all over for JJ. I could hear the Queen Clone and Best Clone's voices from around the corner. I ran to the corner and put my back to the wall listening to what they were saying.

"Do one you dirty skanks." That's JJ alright.

"Oh nasty talk, should wash your mouth out." BC said. God I so wanted to kill this bitch.

"You know Eve I never did get a chance with Ted…" If JJ didn't lose it then, I sure would have then. I turned to see Hardy and Ted coming down the hallway. I beckoned them closer- that makes me sound like a witch. Ha! I beckoned them closer... and then I ate them. I'm joking! I didn't eat them but we burst round the corner like madmen on a sugar rush. I burst into the biggest grin I've ever grinned. Again? No one has even told me if that makes any sense! BC's nose was bleeding and JJ had her legs wrapped round her neck and QC was definitely going to be sporting a black eye and JJ had her in a headlock. I looked at Jeff and he was smiling a little less bigger than me. She released them both and Ted helped her stand up.

"Hi." She smiled like she was about to blush. Again.

"Hi yourself." We heard movement and saw both girls helping each-other up.

"Remember dolls, hold your tongues and there won't be a next time." I poked out my tongue.

"Suck on that, you dick-sucking whores." I muttered, loud enough so they could hear me but the boys and JJ couldn't as they pushed past me.

"I don't know what you did JJ, but you are a-fucking-mazing!" Still grinning I got my view in as I looked at Jordan.

"You were always good a letting out pent up anger on those who deserved it darlin'." Jeff smiled. She looked up at Ted and Ted crushed his lips onto hers. What am I writing? A bloody romance novel? Jeez.

"Sexiest damn thing I have ever seen." He smiled sweetly. "I think your brother wants to apologise." Apologies. Now there's a funny thing for you. I'm not too good with apologies. I can just about spell the bloody word! But on a serious note *pulls very awesome, but serious face* I have been brought up to not apologise. You can almost hear the music in the background going "duh, duh duh!" I'm screwed.

"Where's Cody?" I asked Jeff, confusion swept across my face. I hate to be the moment breaker but I am not staying. The guilt is overwhelming me as it is. My uncle Ryan taught me to evade apologising at all costs. That is the one of few things I took from him that have not actually hurt me in one way or another. Jeff shrugged and I went off to "go search for Cody." Yeah right. The show was over and it would be a good few hours before anyone would know where I was or would be. I ran to the locker room and double checked no one was in there. I got changed and ran back out into the pouring rain. My hair was going to get ruined. Not the time for thinking about my hair. I ran to the hotel and dropped off my bag. I calmly walked back out and locked the room. Knowing that Cody would come here as soon as he knew I was gone. I walked to the lobby and back out into the rain. I noticed a park on my way to the arena. I walked there and sat on a bench opposite a pond. I looked around me and started daydreaming, not really paying attention to my surroundings. I could've sworn I saw someone follow me here but shrugged it off. I felt someone watching me. I've always had the sense of paranoia. I had to get used to it. Ryan would always have someone watching me. Making sure I was doing what I said what I doing. I managed to persuade two of the guys who did it, to say I had an extra study class so I could do my wrestling training for 5 years. As soon as I was 18, I packed my stuff and bumped ship to Tampa, where I wrestled for FCW till I was 21 and they booted my ass here. Where I've been switched between RAW and Smackdown and I even had a stint on ECW. The next thing I remember, was the dark sky coming over on the Arizona. I walked slowly back to the hotel and braced myself for the lecturing I knew I would get.

? ? ?

I watched the girl as she ran from the arena. I waited for her to come out of her hotel and followed her to a secluded park. She chose a bench opposite a pond and sat down on it, changing the direction of her gaze every so often. She was daydreaming, about what I don't know and I will probably never find out. Never mind. I don't need to get in her head to know that she will bow down to me. No matter the cost.


	12. Chapter 12

~Jordana~

I walked away hand in hand with Ted. Kai was asking Jeff something but I didn't wait to hear as I wanted to hear AJ's apology. I walked through to the trainer's room to find AJ and Cody chatting happily.

"JJ you ok?" He asked as he turned to see me and Ted. I nodded. He came and held his hand out to Ted. Ted took it and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I knew when AJ calmed down he would be the southern gentleman momma raised him to be. I let go of Ted's hand and hugged AJ. "Jordan I'm sorry, I was being an over protective idiot."

"Not idiot, but brother, over protective brother. There's a difference." I smiled. "And you're forgiven all you had to do was just accept that I am WWE now I won't go back to TNA and I'm not the scrawny little girl that needs her big brother to protect her all the time."

"I know Jordan and I really am sorry not just to you, but Ted and your friends. Ted I hope you take good care of my sister. If you don't I know as well as she does I won't be your only problem." He grinned at Ted. He was right there would be a long list of guys ready to tear him a new one. He was friendly now, that's all AJ needed to do, get it off his chest and he'd be good.

"Speaking of JJ's friends, where's Kai?" Cody asked as Jeff walked back in.

"I dunno, I thought she'd come back here. Everyone friends now?"

"Yes Skittles." I smiled, AJ and him both laughed. I only called him Skittles when I was really happy.

"I'm going to go; I want to make sure Kaila is ok. Nice meeting you AJ later's Hardy!" With that Cody strolled out of the trainer's room. I hope Kai was ok Orton may still be around. Ted kissed the top of my head and walked towards the door too,

"I'll get out gear Jordana and bring it here ok?" I nodded and turned my attention to my brother who was staring at me.

"Ok so he is actually a nice guy, but there's lots of nice guys at TNA too you know." Really? Really? (god I sounded like the Miz) Was he seriously saying that.

"Yeah and they are there and I am here. Like you said Ted's a nice guy, actually he's a great guy. So I don't need to even consider looking at any of them."

"What about Tommy?" AJ asked. That was low even for him. He knew I had feelings for Tommy when he first came to TNA, but he was dating someone at the time. And now it was too late I had moved on.

"AJ man that ain't fair on her or him!" I looked at Jeff questioningly not fair on me I agreed with, but how was it not fair on Tommy? "It don't matter darlin' just ignore me."

"Jeffery Nero Hardy." I stared at him demanding an answer. "You best tell me what y'all talking about or I'm gonna slap you upside the head so hard your brother will feel it!"

"He's talking about the fact that Tommy was going to ask you out before you went running to WWE." Jeff wrapped his arms round me in case I bolted again, but I was frozen to the spot. Tommy liked me? He like, like liked me! But what did that change? I was with Ted now.

"So, it don't change nothing Alan, Tommy is still my friend. But Ted is my boyfriend and nothing is going to change that. He'd have to cheat on me before I would end it." I glared defiantly at him, he rubbed his face and sighed.

"Sorry Jordan that was mean, I shouldn't have said that. There ain't nothing wrong with Ted and I know you and Tommy are just friends." He said as Ted walked back in with our stuff. I hoped he hadn't heard anything, but if he had he wasn't letting on.

I didn't bother changing and it turned out AJ and Jeff where at the same hotel as us. I rode with Ted and they rode together. When we walked through the lobby we were met by Cody.

"I can't find her! Kaila she's gone somewhere. You don't think Randy has her do you!" AJ and Jeff where immediately at my side, with Ted wrapping an arm around me defensively.

"No he wouldn't try anything like that, would he?" Cody shrugged he looked ready to pull his hair out. I hope he doesn't I like his hair, it looks so soft I just want to stroke his head. No JJ you no stroke his head.

"Her stuff is in the room so she's been back, but there's no note or anything!" I pulled free of Ted and hugged Cody. "

"I'm sure she's ok. We'll find her, AJ, Jeff you'll help right?" Both guys nodded, Ted insisting to stay with me in case it was Randy. We searched every inch of the hotel, Ted and I even back tracked to the arena, but still no dice. Or Kai. We drove back to the hotel just as the sun was starting to rise. AS I climbed out of the car I realised how every inch of me seemed to hurt, damn you snake boy! Ted wrapped an arm around my waist supporting my weight as we headed back inside. He had been pretty quiet and I was a little worried something was wrong. I really hope he hadn't heard us talking about Tommy, I didn't want him to think there was anything between me and him. I looked up to ask if he was alright to see the bedraggled figure of Kai, girl looked like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"KAI!" She turned stiffly a smile playing on her lips as I flung myself at her. "Do you have any idea how worried we have all been? Cody was about ready to kill himself! What happened to you? Was it Orton?" She pulled back chuckling and motioned for me to chill out.

"I needed some time to myself." No apology is she serious? After all the panicking we had been doing.

"Kaila what were you thinking? We spent the whole night searching for you. You better be grateful to AJ and Jeff they were helping look for you and they haven't slept either." Ted chided her.

"KAILA!" Cody swooped in out of nowhere and crushed Kai to him. We left them be, Cody would shout at her later. I called AJ and Jeff to tell them she had turned up and they should get some sleep. I got to my room with Ted in tow, he still hadn't said much other than to chid Kai. I left my door open and walked in straight to the bathroom. I heard Ted hesitantly enter and the bed shift as he sat down on it. Ok I needed to confront him about this, him being so quiet was driving me gaga. I came back out and he was asleep. He looked too cute for words. I changed into some PJ's and crawled onto the bed next to him, snuggling into him and falling asleep.

I woke up in his arms at around 12pm. I slipped from beneath his arms and stretched, ouch I ached! I grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed to the shower. He was still asleep when I came out completely refreshed and less achy. I smiled to myself, who the hell else was I going to smile at Ted was asleep. I kissed him lightly and let him rest, heading to the restaurant for breakfast. I saw AJ and Jeff as I walked in and joined them.

"Morning Skittles, AJ." Jeff grinned at me with a slice of orange sticking out of his mouth causing me to laugh. AJ smiled, I knew he would have something to say about Kai's disappearing act, but was surprised to find that he kept it to himself. Hallelujah there is a god!

"So what are you going to do about Orton?" Damn, couldn't leave it could he? Maybe god doesn't exist and AJ would bring it up later.

"Nothing much can be done, he'll probably get a telling off, but what else they going to do he's one of the poster boys. Hi Phil." I smiled as Phil walked past waving at me. AJ turned to stare at him and I just shook my head. "Don't start, don't even think about it." I warned; guess Kai was rubbing off on me.

"He touches you again Jordana and I will deal with it." Referring to Orton. What was he going to do? He wouldn't be at every show plus TNA and WWE kept completely different schedules. My phone buzzed signalling a text, it was Jess.

'So who is he?' Jess

'Check out Ted Dibiase Jr.' Me

'OMG guy is well fit, I would have a piece of that ass.' Jess

'Hell no ODB, guy is mine you can keep EY.' Me

'Meanie I thought BFFs shared?' Jess

'Not guys :P' Me

'I'll have to give him the ODB approval' Jess

"Sure thing' Me

"Who was that?" Jeff asked curiously.

"Jess, why do you ask Skittles?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I can be nosy if I want darlin'" Sure if you say so. "So how about we hit the gym? I think a Hardy training session is in order." I groaned; I was definitely going to ache later. I sent Ted and Kai a text while I finished my breakfast, Kai replied back almost immediately saying her and Cody would meet us there later, but Ted hadn't and it was bothering me. I sent another text to Kai asking her to find out what was wrong with Ted. She replied with On It like a car bonnet, I shook my head and giggled, girl was Krazy.

A/N: Boom my chappie over with and I hand it back over to Krazy 13 :D


	13. Chapter 13

Kaila

I must've looked a mess as I walked through into the lobby of the hotel. "KAI!" I turned around like my limbs were planks a smile flickering onto my face as JJ literally chucked herself at me. "Do you have any idea how worried we have all been? Cody was about ready to kill himself! What happened to you? Was it Orton?" I pulled away, silently laughing. I motioned for her to chill out.

"I needed some time to myself." I know Ted and Cody are going to kill me. You watch it. Ted is going to come in with a snide comment any moment. I knew I should have said sorry, but coming back around to the apologies thing. I hadn't realised how panicked they were until JJ almost choked me with her hug.

"Kaila what were you thinking? We spent the whole night searching for you. You better be grateful to AJ and Jeff they were helping look for you and they haven't slept either." There he was, Mr bloody asshole. This is not the first time I've done this and its certainly not going to be the last. You can stick it if you think that will happen. Ted and his snide comments every time. What would he rather I do? Bloody go try and make a suicide attempt? I think better when I'm on my own. Although I was surprised to hear about AJ. I thought he hated me. I guess I better learn how to apologise. I'll thank him and Hardy later.

"KAILA!" Cody pushed past JJ and Ted to come and crush me. For once I let myself be crushed. I could see JJ leading Ted away. I knew he hated me being like this. This is the only way I can think without hurting someone. I have always been like this. Except this time I've never had friends who care enough to notice me gone. I haven't had an episode like this for a while. But I know the last one I had, I almost ended getting killed and I knew that was the risk this time. But I'd rather be hurt than let someone I love get hurt. "Kaila, what were you thinking?" Cody whispered into my hair.

"I was thinking I needed time alone. I was thinking that that is my best way of coping. I don't need to be confronted when I'm doing something right." I whispered into his chest. I squeezed him tighter.

"C'mon, lets get some sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning." We walked into the lift and there was an agonising silence.

"You want to know why I ran off?" I asked Cody, not really sure where the heck I was going with this. Well can't say I'm not telling you everything. Cody looked up from the floor at right me with his big brown eyes. I would normally backtrack and say something else. But I already dug myself in a deep hole by running off, I gotta climb my way out of it. "I felt that you, Ted and JJ getting hurt was my fault. I just wanted to run away." I felt the tears that wouldn't come out earlier, prickling through now. Cody must've seen one roll down my cheek cuz he took his thumb and wiped it away. He pulled me closer to him as I drenched his shirt in tears. Luckily I trusted Cody enough to tell him my backstory. My real backstory, not the one I tell people. Ted is the only other person who knows it. I get too wrapped up in it I keep forgetting that people don't know why I don't apologise, why I do have these episodes. My fake backstory is that I was born in New York and was raised there till freshman year at high school which is when I got bumped to Mississippi. I went to Bailey Magnet High School in Jackson, then went to Mississippi College in Clinton which is where I met Ted. Part of that is true. I was born in New York, New York and raised there till my Aunt Verity, my absolute saviour "Kicked" me out of the house and booted my ass to Mississippi College. Furthest college I could think of without practically being put in a frying pan. I mean except LA. I would fly over to LA during the holidays with Verity whilst Ryan went to Sydney with my cousin Tyler. I loved my cousin and miss him like mad, I still keep in contact with him and I did with Verity until she passed away. I remember calling Ty as soon as I found out, I comforted him till the early hours of the morning. Back to the point. I'm going off track in my guiltiness. I was talking about how I trusted Cody enough. Oh yeah. I trust Cody with my life and at least I knew for certain that he would try and comfort whether he agreed or not. The lift came to our floor and we stepped out. Cody put his arm round my shoulder and I snuggled into him, mixing his hand with mine as we walked. He clicked open the door and pushed me in first. I jumped on the bed and kicked off my heels for the second time that week, the relief of having flat feet again was worth waiting for. Cody grabbed a pillow and jumped on me hitting me with the pillow grinning. "Cody!" I giggled. He chucked away the pillow and started tickling my hips. He's such a kid! I giggled and squirmed as he wouldn't stop tickling me! Time to return. I took my nails and tickled him back on his torso, especially 6 pack cuz he's real sensitive there. I turned us over so I was on top of him still tickling.

"Kaila! Kaila! Please stop, I beg you! Kai!" He was giggling like a giggly school girl on a Krazed sugar rush. I stopped and plonked my ass next to him, snuggling up to him. I felt my eyelids fluttering shut and Cody kissed my forehead. "Love you, Kaila."

"I love you too Cody." I managed to get in before I drifted into creepy dreamland.

Next morning

I tossed and turned looking for my man, my arms groping the empty space. "Cody?" I murmured. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Cody coming fully dressed as he was combing his cute fluffly (Combo of fluffy and lovely, mine!) hair.

"Morning, gorgeous." He stated as he kissed me. I felt the butterflies reappearing once again as ever. Every day I spent with Cody, I felt ever more sure that Cody was The One. Y'know? The one person you choose to live your life with forever?

"Morning. What time is it?" I murmured, pulling away from the kiss. Codes shrugged like he does and like my little fashion slave he picked up an outfit as my phone rung with my little Olly Murs (damn this sexy gorgeous man! He is wayyy less hot than my Cody though!) song- Busy (Check it out, it's awesome!) signalling me phone got a text. I crawled over to the phone. I picked it up and before checking the text, I took some time to check out Cody's damn sexy ass. He turned around and my attention diverted to my phone, where JJ had texted me: Hardy Training session: Wish me luck! I know how they work, you practically come out as achy and breaky as Mr Achy Breaky. Bad joke. Hehe. I did consider becoming a comedienne. But my bad joke total is going up and up by the day. You'll need it, Good luck. We'll meet you there later! K&C xx . I laughed at that. Hardy does the most intense workouts known to man and then he has the damn audacity to complain we ain't working hard enough, agreeing to the workout is hard enough! No, I'm joking! I love Multi! My little pet nickname for 'im. JJ has skittles and I got Multi. Yeah my creative levels were screwed that day.

"Who ya texting?" asked Codes in a sing-songy voice. I showed him my phone he laughed. Olly played again and I took the phone away from Cody to see that it was JJ again. Would you mind checking in on Ted? He seemed a little out of sorts? :/ . I showed Cody again and he frowned. I'm on it like a car bonnet! Oo-er! Codes says hi btw! K&C xx. I jumped off the bed and speed-showered. I smiled at the outfit Cody picked out. It was his own Dashing T-shirt which he got me for my birthday. Typical Cody. Aww. That's why I love him. His t-shirt and my straight dark blue jeans. I picked out my grey biker boots. I super-speed changed! "You look- Dashing!" Cody whispered, as he got up from the bed.

"Cheers, oh dashing one!" I whispered, as I pecked him on the lips once again. I grabbed my phone off the bed and called Ted. Voicemail. His phone was either off or he rejected my call. That's not like him. "Ted." I whispered. I dragged Cody to the lift .I called again. Bloody Voicemail! This was not the Ted I knew. He has never been like this. Not after one of my episodes. Not even when Kristen the Bitch completely ruined his life forever. The lift opened on JJ's floor and again I dragged Cody out. I knocked on JJ's door. I heard the faint come in. At least he wasn't out and about. He wasn't being like Cody and beating the man who hurt his girl. I clicked open the door and slid in, tugging on Cody's arm to follow me. "Teddy?" I looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. "Teddy? Honey, are you in here?" I heard some muffled shouting from around the bed, where you can't see properly at first sight. I walked toward the noise. I saw Teddy tied up by his ankles and wrists. "Teddy! Oh my good British God! Who did this to you?" I never heard his reply as darkness surrounded me.


	14. Chapter 14

~Jordana~

"I wonder where the others are." I huffed as I did another lap on the indoor track, Jeff yelling at me to hurry it up. "Jeff seriously shut up or I'm a beat you senseless!"

"No pain no gain JJ, come on faster, faster! And I'm sure they're just hiding, WWE stars are pussy's when it comes to real work out." HE grinned.

"Er last time I checked you were a WWE star first." That wiped the grin from his face.

"Yeah, but TNA's the ones that took care of me through all the shit. Well ok you and AJ." I had come back round to him as he said it. I hugged him tightly, I had kind of been his rock through his recent hard times. Whenever he felt he was going to fall AJ or I (mostly me) was there to catch him and keep him on track.

"Yup and I always will be Skittles." I smiled.

"AW love you too JJ, but you stink right now." I slapped him upside the head. "Hey what's that for?"

"Because it's your fault I stink I showered this morning and I now stink!" He grinned at me and pushed me towards the locker rooms.

"Go on get changed."

"Oh my god you serious? Are you feeling ok?" He kicked my ass playfully, I giggled and ran to the locker rooms to shower and change before he could change his mind.

We found AJ in the weights room and after collecting him we headed back to the hotel. I wanted to get a jacket as it was turning chilly outside. I got to my room guys in tow to find my room door slightly ajar. That was a little freaky, Ted wouldn't have just left my door open surely?

"Jordan?"

"AJ something fishy's going on." He was in front of me like a shot. Damn it I could take care of myself. He nudged the door with his foot and it swung open. "Ted?" I called into the room, I heard movement. But AJ stopped me from entering and Jeff grabbed my arms to stop me from going in.

"Who is there?" AJ demanded. He strolled into the room alert and ready for anything. "Oh shit!" That was it I yanked myself free from Jeff and found Cody tide up on the floor. I dropped to my knees untied him and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Cody you ok? Where's Kai and Ted?" Before he could answer I heard another noise coming from the other side of my bed. I scrambled round on my knees to find Ted the same as Cody, but sporting a split lip.

"Ted!" I felt the tears prickle my eyes, I was so angry right now it was untrue. Whoever did this was going to pay big time! I pulled his bindings undone and carefully removed the gag from his mouth. "You ok? What happened who did this? Where's Kai?" I crushed myself to him not giving him chance to reply. I kissed his shoulder, his neck his cheek then his lips. He smiled into it and held me to him. He slowly let go.

"Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" he asked trying to look me over even though we were in a small space between the bed and the wall.

"Who?... Randy! Oh My God, he has Kai!" I dived across the bed to leave the room and kick his door down. I knew the tears were coming now, but what can I do I cry when I'm angry. "Move AJ!" He shook his.

"JJ not a good idea."

"Who said anything about it being a good idea." I smirked as I thought of the little gift Sting had given me. I turned round a pulled out my tote. I dug to the bottom and pulled out the sleek black baseball bat. "Thank you Steve!" I turned round and Jeff laughed.

"And where do you think you are going with that?" AJ hollered.

"I don't think AJ, I know. I know I'm a take this lovely bat and wrap it round a certain snakes neck!" I heard laughing, but it wasn't from any of us. That's when I saw him. I launched myself hoping to knock over AJ, but he didn't budge.

"Oh well aren't you a feisty one? What's a matter little girl you lost your friend?" Randy laughed as Jeff was trying to hold back Cody.

"Where is she? I swear down Orton if you've hurt her you're a dead man!"

"No we won't kill him Cody we'll just maim and paralyse the prick." Ted shouted he couldn't get past without fighting over us all. Randy moved off and I soon calmed when Ted pulled me away from AJ, who I was currently considering hitting with the bat.

"JJ give me the bat."

"Hell no, this was a present from Steve, it's mine and it stays with me!" I snapped and instantly felt bad.

"What are we going to do? Randy won't have got Kai in his room. We have no idea where he may have taken her." Cody asked distraught, he looked down at his shirt which was ripped. "I need to change." He said making for the door again.

"I'll come with you, don't want anything more happening to you." AJ said following him out. Now why couldn't he be nice with Ted like that?

Ted was cuddling with me on the edge of my bed while Jeff had ducked into the bathroom to speak to someone on his phone in hushed tones.

"You sure you're ok Ted?" I asked turning in his arms to look at him, the baseball bat lying on the bed next to us.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't very talkative last night. Was just a little, I dunno. But I'm sorry." He sighed gently pressing his lips to mine. I would have liked to get a little more into it. Who cares that Jeff was in the bathroom, but AJ skidding into the room was a romance killer.

"She's ok! She was in their room curled up in a ball on the bed. Doesn't look like anything is wrong with her either." He grinned, he wasn't even bothered that I was virtually sat in Ted's lap or that we had just been on the verge of a total make-out session. Ted pulled me up and we headed straight for Kai's room to find her there and Cody sat next to her stroking hair as she was still asleep. What the hell had happened to her? Ted pulled me to the sofa and we sat down to wait for Kaila to wake up. At least she was ok.

A/N: So what the hell is Randy playing at? Next chapter by Krazy 13 :D


	15. Chapter 15

~Kaila~

I remember opening my eyes and seeing Orton's back to me. My head was pounding and it was killing the life out of me. He was searching my suitcase. Thankfully, all my personal life-ruining stuff is either at mine and Cody's place in Tampa or on me. Even then I don't carry that much personal stuff on me except my phone and my wallet. My muscles were aching, more achy than 2 Hardy workouts. I couldn't move my legs cos they were practically asleep. They were hurting more than being beaten up by The Great Khali and trust me, I know how that feels like. My boots were off and flung across the room. Randy turned around and I shut my eyes trying to fool the complete idiot into thinking I was asleep. "Goodbye, my love. I'll be back after I destroy your boyfriend." I had to refrain from gagging. I almost jumped up and beat up this guy again. God so help him when I get back on my feet. I will personally thrash this man. If, and that's a big fat if (Almost as big as Mike's gob!) Cody, Ted and JJ don't kill this man, well he's gonna need all the luck he can get cos I will take my baseball bat and black-and-blue him till my heart's content and then I will chop off his balls and force feed them to him. You mess with Kaila Danica and you will pay! I heard the door close shut. I got up from the most un-comfy floor going and pulled myself onto the bed. I shut my eyes lightly and waited intently for the dipstick. Hopefully Cody, Ted and JJ will beat his ass before I get to him.

God knows how long later...

It seemed that the guys had got to him cos I must've fallen asleep. My legs were relatively awake and not killing me. WooHoo! I heard a voice next to me, hushed tone. Sounding worried. "Kaila. C'mon, hun wake up." That's Cody alright.

"Swear to God, I will kill that man." I managed to say. I opened my eyes and saw everyone smiling at me. "Holla. Who wants to go hurt Orton?" Everyone smiled and laughed at me? "What? All I need is my lucky baseball bat and I'm good to go." I was so confused. "Can someone please explain? You're confusing the hell out of me." Then the world fell black again.

The blackness faded again and all I saw was the random shapes and colours I do when I normally close my eyes. The pounding was like a 1,2,3, 4 beat in my head and I had pins and needles in my legs. I could walk on them but with intense pain. "C'mon Kaili." Goddamn your hotness, Cody. He only calls me Kaili(pronounced Kylie) when's he really scared. Aww. My man is adorable!

"Must." I whispered. "Kill." Cody put his ear close to me as he couldn't hear me. "Orton." I closed them again. I know Cody could hear me. " He. Must. Die." I kept them shut. Though I could tell that the guys were coming in now. As I whispered about what I must do to make things right. I opened my eyes as I sat up on the bed. "Un-comfiest floor ever!" Oh yeah. I was back to normal. I hugged Cody and he practically squeezed me to death. "Cody, lungs being crushed." He pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Never said stop." He pulled me back and started crushing me. "Hey, guys. Thanks. Even you AJ. I know you hate me. Hey, Ha! I can apologise Ryan! I'm sorry. For interrupting the little bro/sis feud." Take that you ultimate life-ruining bastard! "We cool, now?" AJ nodded, smiling. I got off the bed and dug into my secret pouch in my suitcase. Luckily Randy didn't check thoroughly enough. "I say we find something to bond over. Like beating the shit out of someone. Luckily Orton didn't find this." I pulled out my gleaming black lucky baseball bat.

"When did you get that?" asked Cody, looking confused as heck.

"Uncle Ryan the bastard gave it to me. Well I say "gave" to me. I say this goes to Orton's balls, head and everywhere else." I answered, still smirking.

"I am getting in on this! One minute!" Interrupted JJ, beaming. She ran out and quickly returned with a sleek, very shiny black baseball bat.

"Let's go. I'm a change what you call rage. Tear the mother fucking roof off like two dogs caged." I smiled as I walked arm in arm with JJ, baseball bats and the boys closely following in tow.


	16. Chapter 16

~Jordana~

It took her long enough to wake up fully, but when she did boy was she pissed. Operation beat Randy to a pulp was under way. It was bizarre how we both had black baseball bats. But at the same time highly amusing. AJ wanted us to leave it and go about it a different way, but he wasn't offering a different way so onward we would go. Jeff was in hysterics he hated Randy with a passion, as for Ted and Cody they were happy as long as they got in a few hits. We stalked to Randy's room AJ trying to get us to leave it and let him deal with it, but no we liked this plan.

We got to Randy's room and stupidly he opened the door. He grinned down at us like lord shite. That is until he realised we weren't on our own and we had our lovely bats with us. He backed up and tried to close the door, but we were already following him inside.

"Now girls. This can be easily dealt with, they just have to admit they slept with Sam. And I'll um leave you be." I jabbed him with my baseball bat.

"Ted wouldn't touch your wife!" I growled.

"Nor would Cody!" Kai added jabbing him with her own bat.

"Now really is that anyway to go about it?" I looked at Kai. Now realistically we couldn't beat him to a pulp like we would have liked, but there was nothing stopping us from putting him out of action for a while.

"Your right Randy. Kai broken ribs sound good?" She smiled and quick as you like she whipped the bat forward into Randy. He buckled and fell to his knees. I smirked and with my foot I knocked him on to his back.

"Oh big bad Viper's not so tough now." I brought the bat down on to his ribs and heard the distinctive crunch of his ribs breaking, I had a wicked swing. He whimpered in pain and I smiled in satisfaction as Kai laughed.

"Serves you right you poncy little prat!" She grinned. We stepped back out, but not before Cody gave him a good hard kick in the ribs just for good measure. I don't think Skittles had stopped laughing since Orton opened the door. He hugged me from behind, released me and patted my head.

"You and your friends are amazing JJ!" I grinned at him as Ted slipped his arm around my waist.

The week went by pretty fast and before I knew it Monday was upon us. AJ and Jeff had gone back on the Thursday for a taping of TNA, so I had spent the rest of my time with Kai, Ted and Cody. Ted still had yet to tell me what had upset him last week, but at least we were getting on fine now. We were happy to hear that Orton would be off for a while. We would have some peace and could get on with everything else. Kai and I had a promo and after we changed we left the guys for the gorilla.

"Please welcome my guests at this time Kalia Fern and JJ!" Josh said as the crowd booed us from out in the arena. I smiled while Kai rested her arm on my shoulder. "So Kalia what made you turn on Eve and Kelly Kelly?" She snatched the mic from him and looked at the camera.

"We are sick and tired of the skanky little sluts parading their plastic selves around that ring!" I took the mic from her.

"We aren't here to further a model or acting career. We are here to dominate and annihilate the other divas! We are here to stay, we are here to show case our abilities and one of us will take that divas title one way or another!" I slammed the mic into Josh's chest and Kai and I turned to leave.

"What about the incident with the WWE's Apex Predator last week?" Kai turned and again snatched the mic from Josh.

"The big bad snake took it upon himself to cause trouble. We didn't take to kindly to it, but as you can see he's been dealt with. You don't mess with Love Darkness and get away with it!" She dropped the mic and we started to walk away cackling slight at the fear on Josh's face, only to be confronted by Eve and Kelly.

"You can't go around beating on us all the time!"

"Eve's right we should kick your ass now and then I can have…" I didn't allow her to even say his name as I lunged forward only to be grabbed by Justin Gabriel.

"Now come on save it for the ring." I wriggled free and ducked as Kai swung at him and he staggered backwards. He didn't look happy and he advanced on us. We stood our ground. I was fully aware that the camera was still on us.

"Now you wouldn't be starting fights with girls now? How pathetic. Ladies?" Cody stepped in between me and Kai a snarl on his lips. I wondered at first where Ted was, but quickly remembered he was Face so couldn't come to our aid.

"Get lost Rhodes, this doesn't concern you."

"Oh but it does you see." He kissed Kaila chastely and captured my hand and brought it to his lips.

"They are mine!" He laughed. Gabriel was about to get into Cody's face as Laurinaitis came round.

"Please, I think we can settle this in the ring. In a 6 person inter-gender tag team match! The team of Kalia, J.J and The Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes vs. Eve, Kelly and Justin Gabriel. Now that's a match." I smiled. Kaila coughed to cover her saying wanker. Causing me too laugh, Cody tried not to and settled on smirking before we walked away.

"I'm liking the name Kaila, Love Darkness. It kind of rolls off the tongue." Cody smiled and kissed her. I rolled my eyes and we headed back to the locker room to Ted and to wait for our match.

A/N: That's it from me this time next chappie is by Krazy, be excited! :D


	17. Chapter 17

~Kaila~

I swear to God, I love this crew, well AJ, not so much. But I can put up with him, for everyone else's sake at least. My sanity and sense of well-being kinda fucked off when Orton went all psycho. Multi almost died of laughter and our boys, well as they got a share, they couldn't give a fuck. Ah well, time to die Orton. You messed with us. Now y'all pay the price. We practically did a Usain Bolt to Orton's room and like the bloody prick, he opened the door looking like Lord Muck. I'm half surprised Cody didn't steal my lucky baseball bat and whack Orton right on the cranium (Check out me brains!). He was smiling like the cat who nicked the cream. Then he saw the boys. Oh boy was he scared. Then he saw the big, gleamy bats. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. I'm a beat your ass sucker! "Now girls. This can be easily dealt with, they just have to admit they slept with Sam. And I'll um leave you be." Fuck, it can be easily dealt with. Bollocks. JJ felt the same and jabbed him with her bat.

"Ted wouldn't touch your wife!" JJ took a step forward, growling. I almost pushed her out of the way to kill him myself.

"Nor would Cody!" I shouted, backing up my man. I stabbed him gently with my bat. He was very scared now.

"Now really is that anyway to go about it?" I looked at JJ. Now realistically we couldn't beat him to a pulp like we would have liked, but there was nothing stopping us from putting him out of action for a while. My revenge can be taken out on the Clones and then Randy can get his beat down and he should be a man and take it from, bricks baseball bats and whatever we shall choose.

"Your right Randy. Kai broken ribs sound good?" I beamed and quick as I am when I see white chocolate I whipped the bat forward into Randy. He buckled and fell to his knees. JJ smirked and with her foot knocked him on to his back.

"Oh big bad Viper's not so tough now." I could've sworn JJ was enjoying this more than I was. She brought the bat down on to his ribs and heard the distinctive crunch of his ribs breaking, damn this girl could swing. He whimpered in pain and she smiled in satisfaction as I laughed manically.

"Serves you right you poncy little prat!" I was beaming. We stepped back out, but not before Cody gave him a good hard kick in the ribs just for good measure. I don't think Multi had stopped laughing since Orton opened the door. Cody came back out and hugged me from behind putting his head in my neck. "Best thing I've done all year." That week flew by as we enjoyed our Randy-free time. I could tell Ted hadn't told JJ what upset him when I disappeared. He hadn't told me either which was worrying. He normally came to me about anything. Monday came right back around as quick as it left. Me and JJ had a promo, we abandoned the boys to go to Gorilla.

"Please welcome my guests at this time Kalia Fern and JJ!" Josh said as the crowd booed us from out in the arena. I rested my arm on JJ's shoulder considering I'm the taller but I'm younger. "So Kalia what made you turn on Eve and Kelly Kelly?" I snatched the mic from the poor man and looked menacing into the camera.

"We are sick and tired of the skanky little sluts parading their plastic selves around that ring!" JJ took the mic from me. What is this snitchy snatchy?

"We aren't here to further a model or acting career. We are here to dominate and annihilate the other divas! We are here to stay, we are here to show case our abilities and one of us will take that divas title one way or another!" She slammed the mic into Josh's chest and we turned to walk away, when Josh said something that caught my attention.

"What about the incident with the WWE's Apex Predator last week?" I turned and stole the mic like I was 5 and the mic was mine.

"The big bad snake took it upon himself to cause trouble. We didn't take to kindly to it, but as you can see he's been dealt with. You don't mess with Love Darkness and get away with it!" I dropped the mic and caught up with JJ, cackling like two old witches at Josh's fear-plastered face. And then the Clones made a fucking appearance ruining my fucking day. Love Darkness was the name I'd been working on during my free time, and it was all I come up with it. A combo of our finishers, Love me (Mine) and Darkness Falls (JJ's). Surprisingly both neckbreakers. How bout that? *smiles evilly*

"You can't go around beating on us all the time!"

"Eve's right we should kick your ass now and then I can have…" JJ was wou- fuck that, she was so fucking pissed, she lunged out at the bitch but got pulled back by PJ. I will one day feed him his balls and beat him up.

"Now come on save it for the ring." she wriggled free and ducked as I threw my lucky good ol' right hook and he staggered backwards. He didn't look happy and he advanced on us. We stood our ground. I was all too aware that the camera was on us and so was the spotlight.

"Now you wouldn't be starting fights with girls now? How pathetic. Ladies?" Cody stepped in between me and JJ a snarl on his lips. I knew Ted wanted to stand up for his woman but couldn't cuz he was a face. Bum!

"Get lost Rhodes, this doesn't concern you." Fuck yeah, does it concern him! He is my man. You do not mess with me and not expect to avoid a beating from my man do you?

"Oh but it does you see." He kissed me chastely and kissed JJ's hand. Now, some people might say that's cheating, bollocks. If he ever did cheat on me, the last thing he would see would be the purple butterfly on the back of my hand.

"They are mine!" He laughed. Gabriel was about to get into Cody's face as Laurinaitis came round.

"Please, I think we can settle this in the ring. In a 6 person inter-gender tag team match! The team of Kalia, J.J and The Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes vs. Eve, Kelly and Justin Gabriel. Now that's a match." JJ smiled.

"Wanker." I coughed. Causing JJ to laugh, Cody tried not to and settled on smirking before we walked away.

"I'm liking the name Kaila, Love Darkness. It kind of rolls off the tongue." Cody smiled and kissed me. That will never get old. JJ rolled her eyes and we headed back to the locker room to Ted and to wait for our match. I started doing my lucky walking headstands whilst getting weird looks from JJ. Cody shook his head and shut his eyes trying to read his favourite X-Men comic in his head which he knew by heart. Yeah, my man's a comic book nerd. I think it makes him all the sexier. Yum. I stopped walking and put one hand on my hip.

"Really?" I said, before toppling over and landing on me arse. Not said with an Irish accent but a good ole South London one. "Oh, fuck it. Might as well sit here now." My alarm went off with Nicki Minaj's Stupid Hoe. I love that song. I got up, brushed off the dust on me shorts. "Oi, Mr Comic, we have to go." I kissed Ted on the cheek and waited for Cody and JJ. We were met by the cameras as they filmed our appearance. Me in front and Cody and JJ by my sides. As we came to Gorilla, we were met by the Clone Crew. I'm surprised PJ is siding with the Queen Bitch as she bro-shattered his heart. "You first. Go warm up the crowd then we'll show them what real talent looks like. "They screwed me with the dirty looks (oo-er!) they shot like arrows at me. Well I took out their arrows and broke'em like sticks. They made their entrance as Justin introduced them with surrounding cheers. "Pukage much or is it that just me?" Cody shrugged and JJ laughed. Good! Great to see someone gets my sense of humour. Justin introduced Cody first and his music started playing. I kissed him again. "Good luck."

"I love you." he whispered back. I could've sworn the wedding bells were going off in my head. Justin started introducing us and the music started playing.

"Let's do this thing." JJ said to me. I smiled, so ready to kick some big fat plastic ass. We walked out, scowling and shouting threats at the crew. We jumped onto the apron and Cody opened the ropes for us. We went up to the clones shouting insults at them all. I was all too tempted to say fuck the match and get DQ'd and just go right after them. Cody and JJ stepped onto the apron and let me start the match. Against Queen Cliatch (Combo of Clone and Bitch, its good huh?). Let the destruction begin. This bitch would see the butterfly tat making a frequent appearance.


	18. Chapter 18

~Jordana~

Kai started off against that plastic tart first. She was giving her one hell of a beat down, she hot her with a sit out jaw breaker and then allowed her to scramble back to her corner and go for the tag with Eve. Kai laughed and stepped back and tagged me in. Oh hell yes! She came at me with a kick and I grabbed her leg. She went to hit and Enzuigiri, but I grabbed that leg and she dropped to the floor, I dropped backwards and catapulted her pretty little face into the turnbuckle. As she lay on the floor I decided to mock her. I shook my bootie and hit a standing Moonsault one of her signature moves. Kai was laughing up a storm, while Barbie was throwing a hissy fit. Aww poo guess she didn't like being left out. I walked to her corner and pointed my finger at PJ warning him not to touch me and grabbed Kelly by her hair flipping her into the ring. I catapulted her into the corner as the ref shouted at me to stop. Kai knew where I was going, seriously the girl was psychic! She got in the other corner and did that little scream Barbie does then shoved her ass in to Barbie's face for a taste of her own medicine.

"Aww what's a matter Kelly you know likey?" I cooed at her. The ref spun Kai around and demanded she get out of the ring. While we argued Eve made her way to Justin and went to tag him in only for him to jump off the apron. What the hell was that about? I grabbed her before she could tag Barbie in and hit Darkness Falls (gory neckbreaker) onto her. As I covered her for the win I saw Kai jump off the apron. I stood up as the ref held my hand in victory and saw that Cody and PJ were going at it outside and Kai trying to break it up. I jumped down and joined in. Kai and I eventually pulling the guys apart. Kai was holding onto Cody and I was stood in front of PJ, I was ready for him if he wanted to start something. He just threw his hands up and walked away, I resisted the urge to say something silly like yeah that's right douche bag walk away while you still can. Not exactly smart to wind people up, look where that led to with Orton.

As we got backstage ted was there he leaned and kissed me quickly smiling away.

"Nice going out there, sorry I couldn't help you out before with PJ." I smiled up and hugged his waist, more so that I could touch his naked upper body than anything :P

"Its ok Cody was there to help, good luck against Hunico." He grinned and kissed me again before walking out to his music. We headed back to the locker room to watch his match. Kai was sprawled along the sofa legs up on Cody as I sat on the floor below the monitor. I sat in horror as the match unfolded, I knew Ted was having a problem with his wrist and Hunico was zeroing in on it. At the rate he was gong he would break it, I cringed as Hunico hit the arm breaker on to Ted. I got up and made my way to the gorilla to wait for Ted, Kai and Cody jogged to catch up to me. As I stood there waiting I saw on the monitor Hunico and Camacho attacking Teds wrist after he they had already won the match. I lurched forward only for Cody to grab me lifting me up.

"Get off me now Cody or you'll be wearing a protective mask again for a very long time!" I hissed struggling to get free.

"JJ, one don't threaten him and two you can't go out there you'll get fired! So chill the fuck out!" She was right, but why was no one else coming to help him? I stopped struggling and Cody let go.

"Sorry Cody, I shouldn't have said that." I said sheepishly, looking anywhere but at him and Kai. I heard Kai cough and Cody stepped forward.

"It's ok JJ, forget about it, I'm sure Kai would have been doing the same in your position." I looked up to see him smiling. Kai however had a hand on her hip.

"Nuh uh, I'd have already been down there kicking ass!" She grinned, but that just made me feel worse. I had just stopped try and hadn't gone down to hurt anybody. Just left Ted. Ted came back through just then with the ref. I hurried after them and into the trainer's room. Ted sat there cradling his arm as the ref left. I went to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help Ted. Kai and Cody said I'd get in serious trouble and fired and Cody…" He stopped me by kissing me.

"It's ok Jordan, I wouldn't want you out there to get hurt either, but I'd like to know what the hell was going on someone should have told me that was going to happen or at least sent another face to help out. I think it might be broken." I pulled his hand gently away from him and cut off the tape as carefully as I could, there was no trainer there yet so I had to do it. It was swollen, bruised and shiny. Definitely broken, how badly I didn't know. He sighed as he looked at it.

"Well guess I'm out for the next few weeks." Kai and Cody soon came in shortly followed by the trainer. Ted did indeed have to stay out of the ring for the next two weeks, total bummer.

After an argument on Smackdown with Natalya and Beth, we, Kai and I had a match against them on Raw the following week. As we waited at gorilla with our guys, Kai was doing her lucky walking headstand, while I thought over the best ways to take down Beth and Natalya. Ted's wrist was taped up tightly he had managed to get them not to put in a cast. Our new joint music Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides played and out we came to more intense booing than Beth and Nattie, but to my surprise a small number of the fans were cheering us on. That match was intense, going backwards and forwards between our two teams. Beth hit me with the Glam Slam, but I managed to kick out at two. She tagged in Nattie while I was still out who placed me in the Sharpshooter. I desperately tried to drag myself to the ropes when finally Kai ran in clotheslining her and punching Beth square in the face. This had to be the longest divas match in a long time. I pulled myself up on the ropes as Kai catapulted Nattie into the ropes. We looked at each other and grinned, Poetry in Motion, Hardy tribute hell yeah. She crouched down and I ran forward using her to elevate myself and hit Nattie with the leg lariat. As Nattie crumpled to the floor, Kai suicide dived on to Beth to keep her down, she landed a little off smacking into the guard rail. I quickly went for the cover on Nattie to get the win. As the ref held my hand in victory and the crowd actually cheered us I made to get out and help Kai only for a certain someone to hit me in the back of the head with a steel chair. My lights went out.

A/N: Oo so who is it? Will Kai save the day? Find out next from Krazy :D


	19. Chapter 19

~Kaila~

Fast forward to after the match since I am such a bloody lazy arse bitch and can't be fucked. No one told me I had to write everything! As JJ was beating up Princess Cliatch (Eve, se major slag), I saw PJ taunting Cody. Cody was doing his best to ignore, but then I heard Cody jump off the apron quicker than you can say Cody Rhodes. He started going at it with PJ (Oo-er!). I saw JJ go for the pin and decided to go help my man out. I jumped off the apron and got in-between them. PJ kicked my stomach but I didn't retaliate, luckily my "anger-management" problems didn't bloody fire up. Bollocks do I have anger management issues! Biggest bunch of shit coming out of Mr Butt Ugly's ass since- well- since well ever. He don't half talk a lot of shit though! After some rustle and tussle JJ came down to help me out. We got in-between them with our backs to each other and pushed against the man we were facing. PJ stopped struggling with JJ, and I was working on calming down Cody. "Cody, honey. Calm down. What did he say, hun?" I am such a softie when it comes to him.

"He said you were cheating on me and that you were real good last night." He whispered sadness painfully obvious in his voice. PJ, you shall die, you shit-stirring motherfucker! "I'm sorry for exploding." Aww, he's so adorable.

"Don't be, honey. You did it to protect me. That's part of the reason why I love you. Cuz you flip out on any guy who cusses me. I was right there with you the whole night. I can't get to sleep without you lying next to me. You know that. Just think, he's dropped himself in the shit now by messing with us. Just remember, Cody. He is jealous of what we have; don't let him get into your head. He is a worthless, shit stirring bastard and that's all he ever will be. Come here." I pulled him into a tight embrace. Taking in his sweet aftershave which I bought him for his birthday. "I love you, you know that? Yeah, you flip out, but so do I. We do it to protect the other. Never think I don't love. Even if I was stupid enough to cheat and lose my baby in the process, believe me, it would not be him for a starter." I pulled away from him and kissed him. As the kiss ended, I could tell he was reassured. I really was with him all night. I never crept out to see PJ. I would never do that to Cody. The guilt would kill me. The heartbreak will kill him. I wouldn't be able to bear to see him like that. My heart pangs thinking about it. PJ pushed past us with a deathly scowl. Bitch! You get what you deserve. Which is so many job-risking things. But I would save my energy and time for Orton. Now He is worth risking my job over. So I can get some satisfaction from beating the holy British crap out of him. We got backstage and Ted ambushed (not proper ambush, but lovey dovey ambush- can someone please fucking tell me if that makes sense?) JJ. Ted made his way out to his music and we bolted it to the locker room to catch his match. Me and Cody made ourselves comfy on the couch and JJ settled for the floor. I could sense the worry about Ted. Hunico was trying it by aiming for his injured wrist. He had forgiven Cody for doing it badly at a house show. Suddenly JJ got up from the floor and made her way out of the locker room. Me and Cody got up from the sofa and jogged to catch up with her. I checked the match out on a nearby monitor and Hunico had won the match. But he and Camacho were beating Ted up, now I saw where she was coming from. She started to make a move but Cody picked her up before she could advance.

"Get off me now Cody or you'll be wearing a protective mask again for a very long time!" She stated, struggling. The only way she would get out was if she got Cody to put her down. She could not fight her way out of it. I felt my protectiveness kick in now. You don't threaten my man.

"JJ, one don't threaten him and two you can't go out there you'll get fired! So chill the fuck out!" I tried to reason with her. Okay, maybe not the best choice of words. But my brain had "Cody Threatened" echoing in my head. Not the best excuse either. She saw my point and stopped struggling. I motioned for Cody to put her down.

"Sorry Cody, I shouldn't have said that." I elbowed Cody and coughed for him to accept. His pride was bruised and he was having trouble getting over it.

"It's ok JJ, forget about it, I'm sure Kai would have been doing the same in your position." He smiled and she seemed a tad happier. I had my hand on hip like Miss Queen Bitch.

"Nuh uh, I'd have already been down there kicking ass!" I joked. I was joking, but I think she took it too seriously. I'm not going to hold that against her. Cuz I'm a nice person. To some people, anyways. Just then, as if by my freaky magic, Ted came walking by with the ref and JJ ran after him. To give them some time, me and Cody took our time walking to the trainer's room, and we picked up the trainer on the way as well. Ted had to stay out of action for the next fortnight. Bollocks. Let's super-fast forward to the next week. Me and JJ had a "disagreement" on Smackdown with Beth and Nat so on RAW it was destined for us to face them. Cheers. Wankers. And I shall call you many other names under the sun as I so see fit. As we waiting in our awesomeness at Gorilla, I was doing my lucky walking handstand and JJ was off with the fairies. Cody was walking to catering and Ted was also off with the fairies. I stopped my handstand and walked over to Ted. "Ted, hon, you okay?" Ted snapped out of it and nodded, frowning at my question. I shot him a really look not believing his spiel. "Tell me. You used to tell me everything. I was the first person you came to when the major drama went on. I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something from me." Ted sighed in defeat.

"I just feel-ug. I don't know how I feel. I just-I don't know how to explain it." stuttered Ted. I hugged him tightly, kinda knowing how he feels. "What, so you're my Dr Phil now?"

"Yeah-huh. Me and Cody are always gonna be here for ya. Even, god so forbid Cody and me break up, we'll both be there for you. If you must, it's Dr Philippa. The more, awesome and sexier version of Dr Phil." I smiled, acting up like I did in college. When I was in college I used to like-like him. But he was going out with Kristin at the time so he was taken. So I accepted being his best girlfriend. I was awesome enough to be accepted into his little crew. I was awesome! He laughed at my Kraziness. You have to admit, I am awesome. Vain momento. Our new joint music Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides played and out we came to more intense booing than Beth and Nattie, but some fans had taken a mighty big old shine to us. That match was intense, going backwards and forwards between our two teams. Beth hit JJ with the Glam Slam, but she managed to kick out at two. Beth tagged in Nattie while she was still out who placed her in the Sharpshooter. I could see the desperation on JJ's face as she tried to drag herself to the ropes when finally I ran in clotheslining her and punching Beth square in the face. This had to be the longest divas match in a long time. JJ got up using the ropes as help as I catapulted Nattie into the ropes. We looked at each other and grinned, Poetry in Motion, Hardy tribute, we send you love boys! I crouched down and JJ ran forward using her to elevate myself and hit Nattie with the leg lariat. As Nattie crumpled to the floor, I suicide dived on to Beth to keep her down, I botched the landing and ended up smacking into the guard rail. JJ quickly went for the cover on Nattie to get the win. As the ref held her hand in victory and the crowd actually cheered us. I continued the beat down on Beth when I saw what happened to JJ. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. That is it! Time for some real pain. Luckily, I had one of my little feelings and called in a favour from Lawler. I asked him to keep a good ol' friend of mine, under the announcer's table and should I need it he is to give to me. I walked over to him and he dug under the table and pulled out my very good friend, my very lucky, very damaging and very very dangerous, shiny black baseball bat. I marvelled its beauty before sliding into the ring. Without warning, I did my lucky baseball swing and connected with his back which was still a tad sore from being chucked down some stairs. He doubled over, chair collapsing next to him. I dropped my bat and picked up the chair. I smiled evilly and turned the bastard over. I laid the chair over his taped up chest and walked over to the turnbuckle. I climbed it and prepared myself for the pain I was about to get. I jumped and did a leg lariat on him. The pain shot through my leg and the steel connected with my flesh. That was gonna leave a mark in the morning. I grabbed my bat and left the ring, taking JJ with me. I put her arm over my shoulder and carried her backstage where I was met by Cody and Ted. I was exhausted. Ted took JJ from me and carried her bridal style to the trainer's room. I made Cody take a detour to the locker room so I could pack away my baseball bat. Then Cody helped me limp my way to the trainer's room. He opened the door and helped me in. JJ was on the bed asleep, Ted was sitting in a chair facing her with his head in his hands. Cody sat down on the chair opposite him and pulled me onto his lap. He hugged me like a baby and comforted me as I drenched his shirt with tears.


	20. Chapter 20

~Jordana~

I woke briefly as Ted placed me on to the bed in the trainer's room. I could see the hurt on his face for what must have been Randy's doing and I wanted to tell him it was ok. But I closed my eyes meaning to open them wider only to drift back out of consciousness.

I woke up ours later all warm and cosy. I turned to find myself in bed at the hotel, Ted lying next to me. I looked over at the clock to see it was 6.30am. I moved closer to Ted and rested my head on his chest listening to him breath and his heart beat. I trailed a finger over his abs absentmindedly and felt him react and wake to my touch. I smiled to myself as he brought an arm round me and kissed my head.

"Jordana?" I loved the fact he was virtually the only one who used my full first name. "How do you feel?" He sounded upset. I moved positioning myself so I was virtually laid across him and looked up at him.

"I'm ok, my heads sore, but I'm fine really. How are you?" He looked down at me sadly and rubbed my back. "Ted don't be sad, I'm ok really and you'll be wrestling again in two weeks." I pushed myself closer to him to kiss him, he let me, but only briefly before turning his head.

"I let you get hurt by Randy. If it wasn't for me Randy wouldn't be targeting you." He whispered hating himself. "Maybe you'd be better with Tommy." I sat up and stared at him what the fuck? He seriously didn't just say that! He sat up and went to go.

"No you don't Ted, what are you talking about? I haven't seen nor heard from him since I came here except the once through Kaz. I have no interest in him. I'm with you and that's exactly where I intend to stay. As for Randy he can do what the hell he likes he isn't going to change my mind about you." I said turning him to face me my hand on his cheek. He sighed looking down at the floor.

"I can't face someone else cheating on me again. Especially not you." Where was this coming from? Oh!

"Ted I would never, I know what that feels like. And I care too much about you to do that." I kissed his cheek and held him. He eventually wrapped his arms around me and held me as close as he possibly could.

"What about what AJ was saying? You know this Tommy wanting to ask you out? And he said you had feelings for him."

"Ted that was well over a year ago. Tommy came and I had temporarily split with the idiot I was with. I thought Tommy was a good looking guy and a perfect gentleman. The complete opposite of Shelley. But he was taken so I did nothing about it. I left Shelley for good before coming here and then I met you. Tommy isn't here and has nothing to do with us other than he's a friend." I was sincere and honest. I hoped Ted listened.

"Ok…I'm sorry Jordana." My heart almost stopped was he just going to walk away? "Guess you're going to have to put up with me for a long time." He grinned and kissed me. I kissed back then slapped him upside the head.

"Oww!" He complained rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

"I thought you were about to dump me. Nearly gave me a heart attack!" I smiled and kissed him again. I got up and showered before getting changed. Ted had come back from his room showered and changed himself.

"Breakfast?"

"Hell Yeah! I'm starving I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Ted smiled at me and offered me his hand. We walked into the restaurant to find Kai and Cody. Kai had her leg propped up on one of the chairs and I looked at her quizzically as Ted pulled my chair out for me. See perfect gentleman, how I had managed to get this guy when I usually dated douches like Shelley was beyond me.

"I kinda mashed my leg up on a chair. A chair that I placed across Orton and jumped onto after he hit you with it." She grinned explain answering my unasked question. I laughed.

"Kaila Danica you are a Krazy ass bitch you know that?" She nodded and laughed with me and Ted.

"Yeah she is, but she's my Krazy ass bitch and I wouldn't trade her for the world." Cody smiled kissing her temple, before she cuddle up to the side of him.

"Oh my god JJ I forgot to tell you! Ace wants you to have a match against Phoenix on Smackdown tonight… for the DIVA TITLE!" My jaw hit the floor I hadn't been here five minutes.

"But what about you?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Girl I have had that title so many times, plus when you win it we can have an epic battle for it." She grinned. I laughed at that.

"Since when does the WWE allow us Divas to have epic matches? I can't remember the last time I saw a divas cage match or street fight outside of TNA." I saw the gears turn in Kaila's head, maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. Being rich and connected to the Dibiase and Rhodes/Runnels families I'm pretty sure she could have just about anything okayed.

As the day rolled on, I was sure on several occasions I had seen AJ and Kaz, I'm pretty sure I caught sight of Skittles crazy hair and if I wasn't mistaken Tommy too. What the hell was going on? I wasn't a hundred per cent that it was them, but if it wasn't then I was going crazy. I had tried to ring them all on several occasions, but no joy it went to voicemail every time. I had sent a text to AJ after Kai had told me about my title match, but he hadn't so much as sent a text let alone a phone call to congratulate me. As my match rolled round I stood at the gorilla figuring out the best way to beat Beth. Ted stood behind me his arms wrapped securely around my waist, while Cody and Kai discussed the best thing to do should Orton turn up again.

"Jordana," Ted whispered. "If Orton comes down I don't care I'm coming down to help." I didn't argue with him as there would be no point he wouldn't listen. It made me smile though, the usual guys I dated wouldn't have even bothered.

"This next contest is set for one fall. And is for the Diva's title. Introducing first the challenger from Gainesville, Georgia J.J !" Lillian announced. I kissed Ted and slipped from his arms as Kai and Cody hollered good luck after me. After my beat down from Orton last night it seemed the crowd was really behind me. I slid into the ring and as a tribute to my brother I did his pose, then jumped up and down on the spot as I waited for Phoenix.

"And the defending champion from Buffalo, New York, Beth Phoenix!" The crowd booed her and she did her entrance. The match was soon underway and it was intense to say the least. Beth was nice enough, but boy did she ever want to keep a hold of that title. After getting up from my second Glam Slam I was ready to hit Darkness Falls again, but she got up a little quicker than I expected so I instead went for the pentagram choke. I held on tight and felt her struggle uselessly against me. She began to tap and if I wasn't mistaken was on the verge of tears. I pulled free and was handed my first title, let the unbeatable reign begin I thought as I climbed the turnbuckle belt held high as the crowd cheered. I could have sworn that I had just seen Kaz again. I felt the ring move and half expecting to see Kaila and Cody I jumped down grinning from ear to ear to see Orton. I brought my belt up in a defensive position ready to use it as a weapon. Where was everyone? Randy's eyes gleamed with malicious intent and I froze up. I couldn't think couldn't move. I saw movement around the ring and the next thing I knew an arm was around my waist moving me out of the way of Orton, several bodies piled into the ring and I looked up to see Tommy grinning from ear to ear at me and he leaned down to…

A/N: Oooo cliff-hanger he leans down to do what? Who's come to her rescue and where the hell are her friends and boyfriend? Krazy has the answers :D


	21. Chapter 21

Kaila

Basics from past entry: I beat the shit out of Orton (Booyah!) as part 1 of OP: Die Orton Die! Ted took JJ to the trainer's room and once the trainers cleared JJ to go back to the hotel, we left Ted to be his southern Gentleman-ly-ness and take care of her. We didn't see them till brekky (British speak for breakfast- we should bring out a dictionary on this stuff!) the next morning. Me and my luscious man were in the restaurant chilling, me and my banged up leg on a chair next to me. A typical Danica saying: You got no pain, you ain't had some gain. Well my gain was the satisfaction of releasing some pent up tension or as Cody would say: The evil bastard got what he deserved. My man knows me so well. We looked up to see The cutest couple ever make an appearance at the table. I felt I should state the obvious as JJ sent me a quizzical look. "I kinda mashed my leg up on a chair. A chair that I placed across Orton and jumped onto after he hit you with it." I said it like it was no big deal cuz it wasn't but she laughed at my kraziness.

"Kaila Danica you are a Krazy ass bitch you know that?" I nodded, accepting my status as: The Kraziest Damn bitch you'll ever meet. The boys laughed at our awesomeness.

"Yeah she is, but she's my Krazy ass bitch and I wouldn't trade her for the world." Cody smiled, and he kissed my temple. I snuggled into him loving his care and affection. Dayummm, is there anything this man cannot do?

"Oh my god JJ I forgot to tell you! Ace wants you to have a match against Phoenix on Smackdown tonight… for the DIVA TITLE!" I said, big sparkly blue eyes going wide in remembrance. God knows how I remember these things. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"But what about you?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Girl I have had that title so many times, plus when you win it we can have an epic battle for it." I smirked, thinking of many, many ways to win the title. JJ laughed at that one.

"Since when does the WWE allow us Divas to have epic matches? I can't remember the last time I saw a divas cage match or street fight outside of TNA." I smirked, thinking of favours I could call in. Don't count ya chickens before they hatch. I am a born and bred rich kid with money to burn and favours to call. And this is all possible without my ties to Ted and Cody's families but I wouldn't use them cuz that's wrong. The day rolled on and I could see something was buggin JJ. Ted was smiling a bit more so I knew my plan to hitch 'em up was working and it was a good one. Oh yeah, I got brains! Anyway, *presses fast forward button on remote * JJ's match was up next and we were all by gorilla. Ted hugging JJ's waist, me and Codes discussing what would happen if Orton came back, if he ever managed to, that is.

"This next contest is set for one fall. And is for the Diva's title. Introducing first the challenger from Gainesville, Georgia J.J !" Lillian announced and JJ's music started playing. She kissed Ted before she slid out from his grasp.

"Good luck!" Me and Cody hollered after her. Bout halfway through I get a text from Jeremy, a stagehand who I called in a favour, I put him on high alert to see if Randy makes an appearance. But when I checked the text it didn't say a thing bout Randy. Someone else. "Boys, we got a code 12. Gather up every superstar here. Smackdown needs protecting. " I ran around the arena to gather up everyone on the Smackdown roster that was here tonight. We got to Gorilla to see that Orton had made an appearance. JJ had won the title but was faced with Orton. Then the Code 12 came up from the audience. Who the hell let them in? Whoever it was would soon be dead or fired. I saw Tommy with JJ. Oh no! I couldn't take this. I ran out and grabbed a mic. "Stop right there!" I shouted, walking down to the ring. "First things first." I did my finisher Love Me on Orton and pushed him out of the ring, he could be dealt with later. Right now I was focused on several members of the TNA roster in and surrounding the ring. "What are you doing here, Crimson?" I had to get him away from JJ. I am not letting Tommy ruin things for her and Ted. Not if I have anything to do with it. "You know this is forbidden territory." That is true. The TNA and OVW roster are banned from WWE shows unless asked for by the board of directors or Vince McMahon.

"What you going to do about it, Fern?" He asked, after grabbing a mic and letting go of JJ. I saw her subtlety make her way out of the ring and use the audience to stay hidden. "You're on your own here. The ring is no place for a woman." That was fucking it. If there's one thing amongst many others I can't stand, its discrimination especially sexism about Divas. I slapped him.

"No place for a woman, eh? I've seen women who are younger and smaller than me with more talent than most of your male roster. So shut your mouth before you even start discriminating against women." True. I had also been beat by said women. But I had respect for them cuz I'm a tough competitor.

"Why should I? Look around you. You are up against the a fair few of the male TNA roster. You're quite lucky, you're not on your back now." Who the fuck in all that is good and pure does this guy think he is. I can see why JJ had a crush on him cuz he's a looker but I would not date him for his personality.

"Well, I highly doubt that would ever happen, Crimsy." I scoffed, my fuse was short as it is but this guy was pushing it.

"It's Crimson and why do you think that, Kaili?" Oh hell no.

"You don't dare call me that. Its Kaila to you. That's what you call me. You haven't earned that privilege to call me by my nickname." I poked his chest. I was really getting pissed off now. I could only last so long and I wouldn't last any longer at this rate.

"Oh no? Well that's too bad. You're probably comparing me to Ryan right about now." My mouth almost dropped. How the fuck did he know about my past? How did he know bout Ryan. I think Ted and Cody saw that was my boiling point as the roster came out to my aid.

"You dare talk about my family and watch what happens." The TNA crew in the ring backed up to ringside as the WWE crew surrounded half of the ring. Cody and Ted were directly behind me, ready to pounce if Tommy tried anything.

"What are you going to do about it? I have all the advantages over you." That may be but he didn't know what I was about to do next.

"Oh, I dunno." I dropped the mic and did Love Me on him. I wasn't finished just yet. I did Dream Street on him as a tribute to Ted. Stillnot done. Finally I did Cross Rhodes as a lovely tribute to Cody. Thank you for training me. The TNA crew pulled Tommy to their side and I picked up the mic once again. "You still want to fight? Come at me, boys. I'm ready and waiting." The TNA crew took what was left of their dignity and scampered. "You can't screw me over. No one can." I stood tall and we watched them leg it back to where they came from. I dropped the mic and slid out of the ring. "I want words with him. Whether it kills me or what, I will find out how he knows about Ryan." I muttered to the boys as we walked back. Smackdown was safe from TNA once again. "JJ is the only connection to TNA and she don't know. We've got a rattlesnake in our midst, gentlemen."


	22. Chapter 22

~Jordana~

I escaped the ring as Kai came down. I couldn't believe what was going on. AJ, Kaz, Jimmy, Skittles and several other guys from the roster were all either in the ring or outside, glaring between Orton who was now on the floor and Kaila who was in the ring in Tommy's face. I pushed my way through the crowd and eventually got backstage. I had almost let Tommy kiss me, what the hell was I doing. I was so stupid I wanted to smash my head into a wall. I needed to find out what the hell was happening. I ran back to my locker room and changed the guys were going to get an earful. I took off outside before Kai and any of the others got back. I stood and waited at the side and saw AJ come out the others following behind.

"ALAN NEAL JONES! What the hell are you playing at!" He froze at the sound of my voice. I saw Kaz and Hardy making to disappear back up the stairs. "Get you asses back here Hardy, Gerdelman, now!" Hardy came down smiling sheepishly (I only called him Hardy when I was angry) and tried to hug me. "Nope ain't happening, do you have any idea what you have just done! I could be out of a god damn job! And no I will not be going back to TNA! And you!" I shouted catching sight of Tommy who looked to be in pain. I resisted the urge to ask if he was ok and laid in to him too. "What was that bullshit in the ring! My boyfriend was backstage! You have no right to try and kiss me!"

"Jordana calm down." I whirled on my brother and got in his face.

"This. Is. Not. T.N.A. You. Cannot. Interfere. In. My. Matches!"

"I told you this was a bad idea AJ." Jeff said looking at his feet.

"Do not start Hardy, now is not the time." AJ snapped. I went to Jeff and let him put his arm round my shoulders.

"No don't you shout at him, if you'd have listened to him this wouldn't be happening!" I said pointing at AJ.

"If I'd have listened to him that psycho Orton would have put you in the hospital!" He hollered at me.

"One, it isn't your job to look out for me anymore and two, my boyfriend was backstage and waiting to come out if I needed him!" Tommy sidled up beside me and Jeff, who still had his arm round me.

"Jordan, come on we couldn't see you get hurt anymore, I couldn't see you get hurt." Tommy said trying to stoke my cheek, Jeff pulled me closer and out of the way.

"Oh no you don't Mercer, don't pull that crap with me! I am in a relationship what part of that don't you understand!" Ted came round the corner, well I assume he did either that or he knows how to teleport.

"I'll help him understand." Ted said as I looked at him slightly worried that he might actually start a fight with Tommy. Not something I actually wanted to happen. Ted pulled me from Jeff cupping my face before kissing me long and hard. If I was chocolate I'd have melted. Kai started giggling, her and Cody having arrived in time to see Ted kissing me. But she soon stopped when she caught sight of Tommy.

"Hey jackass I want a word with you! Women shouldn't be in the ring, my ass and how the hell do you…" I stopped her I couldn't believe Tommy had said that.

"You said women shouldn't compete in the ring?" I snapped pulling slightly away from Ted.

"Jordan it wasn't like that, I was angry and I said it to rile her up. You know I think you're damn amazing in that ring. I…"

"Save it Tommy, Ted, guys we going?" I said turning to Kai and Cody. I hugged Jeff briefly and walked away not sparing a second glance for my brother or the others. As I walked past Tommy he grabbed my arm, his eyes pleading with me to not go. It hurt to look at him like that. I still had feelings for him and if I hadn't been with Ted after what AJ had told me I would have happily dated him. I pulled my arm away and left with Ted trying to knock the thoughts out of my head. I was pretty sure the big boss men would have some serious words for me tomorrow. We got back to the hotel on our own. I didn't know where Cody and Kai were I assume Kai was giving them a piece of her mind. Ted walked me to my and kissed me goodnight. I showered and changed stuffing my title into my bag. I got into bed a cried. For a year I had wanted to be with Tommy, for him to end his shitty relationship with that girl Lana and for him to save me from Shelley. Not that Shelley was abusive just a love rat. I had finally escaped him and met Ted, but suddenly Tommy was single and wanted me too. What's a girl to do?


	23. Chapter 23

~Kaila~

We made it backstage and went looking for JJ who seemed to have disappeared. I swear I see Mercer I will certainly give him a piece of my mind. Women have no place in the ring, my fucking brunette ass. They damn too have a place in the ring. I will show him why in a hell in a cell. I am not afraid of playing dirty or with getting down with the big boys. Ted found her having it out with Multi, AJ and Kazarian. Good on you, girl. Then I heard the oh-so-familiar voice of Tommy Mercer. Every time he speaks, his voice reminds me of someone familiar, I just can't put my finger on who it is. But it was definitely before I met Ted. Which does not narrow it down really. I saw Ted make a move to go after Mercer, beat him up or I will. Either way the man will be punished. "I'll help him understand." Ted said, I was hoping for a fight so I dragged Cody round the corner to see if anything was happening, it's hard to tell when you can't see through walls. We just so happened to walk in on Ted kissing JJ. I don't know why but I always giggle at seeing that. Maybe it's the satisfaction of seeing my genius idea working like a charm. But then I remembered Mercer.

"Hey jackass I want a word with you! Women shouldn't be in the ring, my ass and how the hell do you…" I was going on a rampage, Cody making no attempt to stop me, possibly because he knows he will be on the receiving end of it if he does and I don't wanna end up saying some thing I'll regret. It's not worth losing him.

"You said women shouldn't compete in the ring?" JJ's tether had snapped. Maybe she didn't see what Mercer and I said. She interrupted me and that scared me.

"Jordan it wasn't like that, I was angry and I said it to rile her up. You know I think you're damn amazing in that ring. I…" he stammered, not so tough now are you? Mr Big man. You ain't so big now.

"Save it Tommy, Ted, guys we going?" She said, dismissing and turning to us. She hugged Multi briefly and walked away not sparing a second glance for AJ or the others. As she walked past Tommy grabbed her arm, his eyes pleading. Even I have to admit, that look hurts. I swear I've seen that pout before, this is narrowing it down. She pulled her arm away and left with Ted. They didn't wait for us and we left them to it. We knew McMahon and the board would want answers. We only had some of what they wanted. The boys looked apologetic and Mercer looked broken. Time to get some answers.

"You three." I started, they looked up. "Start working on your apologies. I want a word with Mercer. Now. Get gone." The guys scrambled and a look of pure fear was plastered on Mercer's face.

"Mercer, I'm gonna start real calm. How much do you know about my past?" I could see him trying to work out the safest answer. Truth is, there isn't one. Especially when it comes to my family. Rough and soul-shattering as my childhood and adolescence was, I am very defensive about it.

~Tommy~

How could I tell one of the scariest women I've ever met that I know more than I let on. I couldn't tell her the truth. Not now. Not ever. I shouldn't have used Ryan against her. How could I? That's been one of my biggest mistakes. I don't regret anything else when it comes to Kai. I knew I had to keep the secret. I shouldn't have let Ryan abuse her. It's all my fault. I'm the reason for all her scars and she'll never know. "I swear that's all I know." I had to lie. I couldn't let anything else happen. I couldn't get anyone else hurt. I know what Kai's like when she's pissed. Whether or not she remembers, I tried to fight Ryan and she got punished for it. She ended fighting Ryan and getting more punishment.

~Kaila~

I could see the fear and although he acted a big man, he was humbled down a lot and petrified, considering I'm a midget compared to him. "Let's go, Kai." I nodded, letting Cody take my arm and drag me away. I felt broken. I don't know why. I just did. My mind remembers him but I can't put words to face. (Does that make sense?) I felt the scars on my back and tail bone singe at the thought of Ryan. I hissed in pain and they sent tingling pain all through me. "Kai? You okay?" I looked up into his big brown eyes and nodded, not leaving his gaze.

"Scars, being a bitch and giving me jip (pain, I will send for the publishers soon!)." He smiled at my British slang and took my arm and put it on his shoulder, so he was carrying me. "You do so much for me. I'll never be able to repay you." I murmured that like a whisper.

"Your love is more than enough. It's all I need." He stated, guess he did hear me. This is a time when I can stand soppyness, when the soppy is coming from my man's mouth. "You're turning me soft." I laughed at that one.

"Likewise." I murmured and for once I actually felt like a real person. I felt Cody's love giving me warmth and hope. The biggest amount I had for a long time. Considering Ryan crushed my faith and hope in anyone but myself. I've changed since he destroyed me. I've built myself back up with Ted and Cody always being there for me. We were eventually at the hotel and completely thrashed. I got changed into my sleeping shirt and shorts and flopped down on the bed, halfway between sleep and consciousness when my phone started going off. I reached over and moaned at the caller id. Time for a lecture. "Hello?" I had to stifle a yawn. I could not yawn whilst on the phone to the man who held my career in his hands.

"Kaila. I've been meaning to call you." Oh shit. This was not Paul. This was the big man himself- Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I was so screwed. 1 wrong foot here and bang goes my career. And if he feels like it bang goes Cody's and Ted's while he's at it.

"It's a pleasure sir, to be worthy of your attention." Talk bout some major arse-kissing. Not enough to be Ace but enough to keep my job.

"The pleasure's all mine, Kaila. Anyway, I have called to tell you that you, Cody, Ted and JJ are wanted at the offices in Connecticut in 2 days at 10am. I'll see you then." And with that he hung up the call. Fuck. All the way to Connecticut for a meeting with the boss. That means a fair few things. Not many are good. I moaned and put my head in my hands, trying to think of what we've done to annoy him. The last time I went to see Mr McMahon was when I got a warning for my unsportsmanlike behaviour when I got really pissed at Mike. I apologised and now we're quite cool. But back to the point. Mr McMahon. Surely he can't screw JJ out of the title, she's done nothing wrong. Neither has the boys. This is my fault and the others are paying for it.


	24. Chapter 24

~Jordana~

I got up feeling like shit! My eyes were puffy from crying myself to sleep. I felt better though. I had over reacted last night. I was with Ted and I felt a hell of a lot for him. Tommy I would always have feelings for he was a rock for me when things got bad with Shelley. He was there to wipe my tears away and tell me it would all be ok. There was also the advantage of him being incredibly hot. Ted was just as hot and he was sweet and caring. And I was happy with him and didn't need Tommy. If I was making a mistake by being with Ted and he ended up hurting me then more fool me. If I was supposed to be with Tommy I'd end up with him eventually. There was a knock on my door and I opened it expecting to see Ted, but found Skittles and Kaz instead.

"Hey JJ, you ok darlin'?" Jeff asked taking in my slightly puffy eyes. The shower I had, had refreshed me some and took away some of the puffiness but not all of it.

"Yeah just a rough night." I smiled and let him pull me into a hug.

"JJ I'm sorry for last night, sweetie I really am. It was just after what we all had seen. You know how it was at TNA if any guy tried to hurt you we'd have beat his ass and he wouldn't have dared so much as look at you never mind try again. And with you here we all, especially Alan and Tommy feel useless, that we couldn't stop it. I hope we don't get you fired." Kaz said looking downtrodden.

"If McMahon fires you I'll beat his ass darlin' promise." Skittles held out his pinkie for a pinkie promise. Sometimes this guy worried me, but pinkie promises were legit shit and you didn't break one. I hooked our pinkies and smiled.

"Now how about a hug for me?" Kaz asked holding his arms open. I closed the space between us and hugged him.

"I do miss you guys you know that right?"

"We no JJ and we all miss you too. I think AJ misses you the most, you've always been there with him, from the start." I had to stop the tears again, what the fuck was up with me? Jeez could I stop being so emotional! We walked down to the restaurant or should I say Jeff and Kaz did as I was currently perched on Kaz' back as he carried me to a table. Jeff pulled a chair out for me to sit on.

"Milady" Jeff said in an over the top British accent, the one all Americans think the Brits have (and may I add we don't, we ain't all lofty tofty snobs, 'specially not up north, an ah'll tell thi that fer nowt), as Kaz deposited me on the chair. I giggled and watched as they got me breakfast to make up for yesterday, don't worry this wouldn't entirely smooth things over, but I was always for forgive and forget. Just ask Shelley, I forgave him plenty of times.

"Morning Jordan." Ted said as he arrived, kissing my cheek. Jeff moved out of the chair next to me to allow Ted to sit beside me. I smiled and took his hand in mine and dug into my toast.

"Ted we're sorry about yesterday, we undermined you and the others. And I can only apologise for Tommy's actions. He was out of line. I'm Frank by the way, I know it's hardly the best first impression, but I hope we can push this aside and be civil for JJ's sake if for nothing else." I watched Ted intently to see what he would do, I wouldn't blame him if he told them to do one, but I would be very happy if accepted. Which he did. He took Franks hand and shook it.

"It's ok I understand why you did it. If it was Kai that had gone to TNA I would be looking out for her just like you are for Jordana." As we sat there we were soon joined by Kai and Cody. They both looked tired.

"Um morning all." Kai said eyeing Jeff and Kaz. "JJ, Ted we have to be in Stamford in two days for a meeting at 10 am." My jaw hit the floor. Shit. I was so getting fried. This was all my fault, if I had never left TNA this wouldn't be happening. Ted wrapped his arms round me resting his head on top of mine.

"It'll be fine Jordana, it'll just be to get to the bottom of this."

"Yeah and the bottom of it is that the new girls friends and family showed up at a show with designs on mutilating one of their top stars Randy Orton because he's a total psycho that thinks everyone and there mother is sleeping with his soon to be ex-wife!"

"JJ we can come with we'll make it all right." Kaz said trying to be positive.

"No you'll just make things worse; I know you want to make it right, but please. What happens, happens. If I get fired then I'll just head to the independent circuit." I sighed pushing my food away and resting my head on the table.

We arrived in the Stamford office right on time. Kai had dressed me this morning. Well I say dressed me, she gave me a suitable outfit to wear to meet the big boss man. We were brought into a conference room and were faced with what could only be my worst nightmare. Vincent Kennedy McMahon, his daughter The Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie, the Cerebral Assassin Paul Levesque and for some unbeknownst reason to me Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter. I clamped my hand on to Teds. Dixie smiled, but Jarrett didn't I knew he was pissed that I hadn't renewed my contract with TNA.

"Jordana, Kaila, Cody and Theodore." Ah full names, I felt like I was hyperventilating. "Please sit down. We need to talk about the events that occurred on Smackdown."

"Sir, er Mr McMahon. It was all my fault. It has nothing to do with…"

"No JJ, it was my fault I started it with Randy…" Kai cut across.

"Will you both just be quiet and let me speak!" McMahon snapped. I looked at the floor hoping it would swallow me whole.

A/N: Ok so what is going to happen? Will JJ get fired? And what about the others? Why is Dixie and Jarrett there? And will we find out WTF Tommy has to do with Kai? Oh and just so you 'an ah'll tell thi that fer nowt' means in case you can't figure it out – and I'll tell you that for nothing. Yorkshire speak you canny beat the Yorkshire dialect :D


	25. Chapter 25

My insomnia was acting up more than usual and even with Cody by my side I couldn't get to sleep. I think I kept Cody up as well. But I think that was because he was worried about me. I know I was up because of the flipping fucked up reasons of why our crew is being sent up to Stamford. I tried to think of other things that normally help me get to sleep. Even my thoughts of the delicious Cody couldn't settle the insomnia. I swear I hate you Ryan. For ruining my life and inflicting this insomnia. When I was younger, I had to lay in wait for my punishment. I couldn't get to sleep or the punishment would be worse. I'm guessing my mind's still affected and hasn't gotten used to the fact that Ryan is dead as a dodo. And will stay that way. Cody was like a zombie and so was I. We put on our best faces till we could get a good dose of caffeine inside of us.

"Um morning all." I started, eyeing Multi and Kaz hoping they followed my orders. Multi nodded and I left it at that, ready to drop the bombshell. "JJ, Ted we have to be in Stamford in two days for a meeting at 10 am." I could tell JJ thought it was her fault. Switchie, my friend. It's mine. My fault, you've been hurt. My fault, Cody and Ted got hurt. I accept full responsibility for my actions, well except for the TNA crash. I was defending Smackdown.

"It'll be fine Jordana, it'll just be to get to the bottom of this." Soothed Ted, looking at Cody, seeing if he had anything else on the situation. Cody, he looks so adorable as a zombie, shook his head, we knew about as much them lot right now.

"Yeah and the bottom of it is that the new girls friends and family showed up at a show with designs on mutilating one of their top stars Randy Orton because he's a total psycho that thinks everyone and there mother is sleeping with his soon to be ex-wife!" JJ was really trying to blame herself for this, but fact is it's my fault.

"JJ we can come with we'll make it all right." Kaz was trying to be positive but when McMahon personally calls you to ask for a meeting, you just go straight to damn straight depressed.

"No you'll just make things worse; I know you want to make it right, but please. What happens, happens. If I get fired then I'll just head to the independent circuit." JJ stated, fed up with everything. I wanted to go up to McMahon and give a good piece of my mind. The risk of getting fired has now been chucked out the window like a crappy laptop. Let's fast forward a bit to the meeting. Everyone smartened up for the meeting. We managed to put the boys in suits. That's how much of an impression we wanted to make on McMahon. I put on my black business blazer with 3/4 quarter sleeves, white school shirt and a black loose tie, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black court shoes to go with it. I gave JJ black straight jeans, a red polo shirt and peep toe black heels. Some people would think I'm deliberately setting JJ up by dressing her down. I'm not, truth is this suits her more. To show I mean business and so I can read, I even put on my black designer thin rimmed glasses. It's a rare sight but if it shows I mean business, anything will help. Anyway... We were brought to the main conference room to be faced with 3 of the most intimidating figures in the business as the TNA managers. Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie and the Cerebral Assassin Paul Levesque. I swear Mr McMahon scares the living daylights out of me. I'm not scared by a lot of people, but McMahon is scary especially when he's pissed. Steph and Paul smiled at us but McMahon had his business face on. I pushed my glasses further up my nose and tried to stay calm. I clamped on to Cody's hand for support as he was not as scared of McMahon as I was.

"Jordana, Kaila, Cody and Theodore." Oh no. Full names. I'm always called Kai or Kaila. JJ gets called Jordana by AJ and some of the TNA-ers. Cody, well you can see where I'm getting at. But Ted being called Theodore? Now we're in a whole world of trouble. "Please sit down. We need to talk about the events that occurred on Smackdown." Smackdown? The TNA crash? We didn't have anything to do with that one.

"Sir, er Mr McMahon. It was all my fault. It has nothing to do with" started JJ. No I couldn't let JJ take the blame.

"No JJ, it was my fault I started it with Randy" Not a chance in hell am I letting the others take the fall.

"Will you both just be quiet and let me speak!" He snapped. I swear, the fear on my face was evident now as I jumped like I was being spooked. Cuz I was. Steph noticed and tried to calm her dad down. He nodded at his daughter and started taking deep breaths. "Actually, Kaila, stand up and finish your sentence." I swear to God, this guy creeps me out and now he's asking me to complete a sentence? Oh Jesu Christi! (German for Jesus Christ- don't believe me look it up on Google Translate) I stood up and gathered what was left of my composure.

"I was talking about what happened with Orton. I'm assuming that's why we're here. Feel free to interrupt me. I started this business with Orton, I finish it. If it ends my career, then so be it. But I should be the one who gets punished for it. Not these guys. The teasing on smackdown 2 weeks ago was just a joke, Orton took it seriously and even then it was my idea in the first place. Plus he needs to calm down off screen as he's getting over paranoid about his recent divorce saying every superstar has at one point slept with his ex-wife, it was this whole paranoia he has that's started this." I managed to get through that spiel without mucking up my sentences or cracking under the pressure. I may come off cocky and maybe a tad arrogant but in front of the 3 biggest executives in the business, I become a mumbling, trembling and blithering Santino!

"You finished?" I nodded. "Sit down Kaila. That's not why you're here, despite the trouble you and Orton have caused." Well that's a bit of a relief, and he had a business smile on his face so I guess he wasn't firing us, but I'm not putting anything past him. He can turn on you in a second. "No, the reason you are here, is because we want to tell you about a new idea we've come up with. You see, the TNA crash at Smackdown inspired me. Good job for defending Smackdown by the way Kaila. The crash inspired me to have inter-promotional matches. Where WWE and TNA collide in matches instead of our usual matches. That's why Mr Jarrett and Ms Carter are here. To discuss the idea. And we are going to put the feud between you and Orton to good use girls. The TNA roster will align with the WWE roster with heels to heels and faces to faces. You boys will be required backstage and stop interference and to protect your girls. You will receive your scripts by tomorrow the latest. Dismissed." We took that as our cue to go and we all but bolted it out of there. As we were walking out my phone started ringing. I checked the caller id- unknown.

"Hello?" I answered anxiously.

"Kai, is that you?" Tyler. My cousin who hasn't spoken to me in a year. He's still got his not-natural Ohio accent, despite as far as I'm aware living in Nashville.

"Ty! What's good and how the hell did you get my number?" I asked, smiling. But slightly confused as how to how in the name of absolute Kraziness did he get number.

"Stuff's good and so is choco. I got it off a friend of work. I think he knows you." Dumbest excuse but cuz he was Ty, I let it slide! He's creeping me out now. Only some wrestlers have my number and even then I'm careful who I give it too.

"Uh-huh. So, what's-" I do not believe my cousin for a second.

"Sorry, Kai, I gotta go. My boss is coming." And with that he hung up the call. Not like him. But then again it has been a year since we've spoken. He could've changed in the 12 months. I sent a quizzical look down my phone and put it back in my pocket. I caught up to everyone and started up random chatter. Now we had to wait until RAW. This is going to be fun.


	26. Chapter 26

~Jordana~

"They can't be serious!" I shouted as we left the building. Ted was trying to soothe me by rubbing circles in my hand. "Do they realise what they are doing? I left TNA to get away from some of the people there, not to come here and have them tag along! This is going to cause so much trouble! And for god's sake it means we'll have to team with that asshole Roode and Daniels, oh god! I'll have to work with her!" I sat on the pavement realising too late that it was damp and I had probably marked Kai's outfit.

"Jordana, it'll be fine I'm sure. Kai and Cody will take care of you." Ted sat down next to me and hugged me to his side.

"Exactly JJ we'll look out for you, but who's 'Her'?" Kai asked. I sighed I didn't want to talk about her.

"Her is that slimy plastic fantastic evil little bitch that slept with Shelley. If there was one person I really hated it was her. And that's why I said enough was enough with Shelley, he'd cheated before and I stupidly forgave him. But not with her, not Love." I could feel the tears sting my eyes, but I held them back I had done my crying and no more would I shed tears for that waste of space and that tart.

We got back to the hotel and I went straight to my room to change I needed my comfy clothes. I threw on an old Hardy boys t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants and some Vans. As I tied my laces there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" Jeff. I opened the door and smiled slightly at him, he pulled me into a hug and out of the room. Thank god I'd pocketed my room key. "I heard what's happening, Dixie called to tell us. It'll be ok darlin'." He said still hugging me.

"Yeah sure." He didn't seem convinced. We started to walk down the hallway towards the lifts when Tommy came out of one. Great just what I needed right now.

"Jordan, please talk to me!" he jogged towards us and Jeffy stepped in front of me.

"Now is not the time Mercer just leave her alone." Tommy tried to shove Jeff out the way.

"I'm not talking to you Hardy. Please Jordan we need to talk." He looked so sad and I just wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't I knew what he wanted and I couldn't give it him.

"We have nothing to talk about. If you want to still be friends Tommy then fine that's great. Your friendship is important to me, but other than that we have nothing to talk about. I'm with Ted and that isn't changing any time soon." I could tell he wanted to argue, but he settled on smiling at me sadly. Would he stop? I didn't like how I was making him feel, I felt like I was the bad guy in all this. He held his arms out for me just like he used to when I was upset and I closed the distance and let him hug me.

"I suppose I can do friends at least I'll still have you in my life." Jeff joined the hug.

"Aww lets all hug it out!" I giggled as I was squished between my two friends.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kai said as she walked towards us. I wriggled free of the guys and hugged her at first she was shocked, but then hugged back. "Whats that for?"

"For being a great friend Kai. " I looked up to see Cody. "And you too Cody." I pulled him in to a hug.

"Where's Ted?"

"I think he's in the lounge downstairs." That's all I needed to know. I walked into the lounge to find Ted sulking, I had kind of walked off from all of them when we got back. He looked up at me as I stood in front of him and he looked upset. I would change that. I sat myself on his lap wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard running my hand up the back of his neck, only breaking it eventually so I could breathe. He grinned at me all goofily and held me to him.

"What was that for?"

"For being fantastic, for accepting me commonness and all. And I just want you to know that I will never break your heart like she did." He hugged me and kissed my neck. I was aware of an audience, but I didn't care who was watching.

We got our scripts the next day and I was ecstatic! I couldn't wait for Monday to arrive. When Monday came some of my eagerness had dwindled. I was backstage in the locker room with Ted, Cody and Kai. I was vibrating with how nervous I was. I wasn't sure if Cody could handle Orton, I know me and Kai would be there as it was a 6-person tag team match against Eve and Kelly, but still. I f anything went wrong I had and the others backstage wanting to tear Orton a new one, which would be bad.

"JJ stop seriously or I'll stop you." Kai snapped fed up with watching me fidgeting constantly. Ted got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jordana it'll be ok, Cody has got this and you two will destroy Eve and Kelly."

"Hey Kai can I have Eve? I want to teach her a lesson for what she did to Matt. C" Last week she had broken his little heart bless the poor guy. He was so adorable and she just threw it in his face and dropped the dreaded F-word. Friends.

"Sure I don't mind re-arranging Kelly's face." She grinned at me. AJ walked into the room without even knocking and Kai looked at him in disgust.

"Don't you know how to knock? What if we were getting changed?" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Well I am sorry princess. Look I just came to see if you two are sure about coming out at the main event. Roode is an ass and won't hesitate in trying to hurt you."

"Yeah and I won't hesitate in hurting him or maybe maiming him." Kai smirked.

"We'll be fine AJ Ted and Cody will be with us and they won't let anything happen." I tried to reassure him.

"Yeah that's if Orton doesn't end him in the ring later." Kai was about to say something, but. "I'm sorry that was un called for, good luck out there ok? Jordan?" I knew what he wanted, it was his thing to do a pre-match prayer. I came and took his out-stretched hand and seeing what he was doing Ted came forward as well as Cody. After looking at us like crazy people Kai joined hands and AJ began his prayer for us to be safe in our matches.

A/N: AJ Style actually does do a prayer before and after his matches, check it, it's on google :D


	27. Chapter 27

~Kaila~

So the lay down of what happened in the last entry: We didn't get fired (Woohoo!), but instead got put in inter-promotional matches. Joy. From what JJ and AJ tells me, we're going to deal with assholes. Roode is a wanker for a start plus, I just don't really like him. Oh, well. He can kiss my fist if he annoys me. Or JJ. Or Ted. Or Cody. Or if I find him annoying Matt C. Poor thing got rejected. I wanted to hug him to death. And that's cuz Eve (GRGRGRGRGRGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR) broke his heart. Kayfabe or not I could practically hear his heart shattering. And then she dropped the friends bomb. I'm sure me or JJ will get her back from hurting him. Okay, so we're (me, JJ, Ted and Coddles.) in the locker room. Cody reading his comic book in his head. Me, trying a new ritual and playing the little jukebox in my head. Ted was doing whatever and JJ was fidgeting like she had ants in her pants. "JJ stop seriously or I'll stop you." I snapped, it was getting annoying. I don't have Ted's patience. Ted got up and hugged her.

"Jordana it'll be ok, Cody has got this and you two will destroy Eve and Kelly." He has a damn good point. If Cody wants help with Orton, I will gladly give it to him. Though I doubt it cuz he's so awesome that he won't need my help.

"Hey Kai can I have Eve? I want to teach her a lesson for what she did to Matt. C" I'll help you. I owe Matt anyway, so JJ can help with the favour.

"Sure I don't mind re-arranging Kelly's face." She thinks I'm joking., Oh boy, I am not. AJ walked into the room without even knocking and I looked at him in disgust.

"Don't you know how to knock? What if we were getting changed?" I crossed my arms and shot him a steel hard stare.

"Well I am sorry princess. Look I just came to see if you two are sure about coming out at the main event. Roode is an ass and won't hesitate in trying to hurt you." Sarcastic bastard. Then again, what if he was related to me? Not worth thinking. Sarcasm overload.

"Yeah and I won't hesitate in hurting him or maybe maiming him." I smirked evilly.

"We'll be fine AJ Ted and Cody will be with us and they won't let anything happen." JJ tried to reassure him. I need to learn patience. Seriously I do.

"Yeah that's if Orton doesn't end him in the ring later." I was about to say something, but. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for, good luck out there ok? Jordan?" I had an idea of what AJ and JJ were doing. But seriously? I was content with leaving them to it. But Ted and Cody shot me looks which cuz they are both adorable I couldn't help but say yes to. The things I do for them men. We joined hands and AJ started the prayer. I'm not necessarily a religious person (have you seen the amount of swearing? (Same thing goes for real me as well.) Plus I just don't have the beliefs. But I'm not going to take it away if it keeps ya sane. My sanity went sploosh in college and I've been the Krazy me ever since. I could hear what AJ was saying. I just wasn't really paying attention. What I was really doing was keeping my breathing steady as I could feel one of my depressing swings coming on. Oh yeah. This is a random fact. I'm bipolar. That basically I have really annoying mood swings which come and go whenever they bloody please. Ted and Cody know about it but not many other people do. It's like 1 moment I'm normal and I'm acting fine, next I could be depressed and pessimistic and the next I could be really energetic. I mean without chocolate or a lot of sugar. (My cousin has this and I think I have symptoms so this is kinda real) It's annoying and I can't control it. If I could, my life would be easier. I murmur Amen and we break the hold. We say our goodbyes and make our way to Gorilla. Ted walks behind me and Cody with JJ. I'm determined not to let my disorder get the better of me.

"Kai, you okay?" Cody asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him and nodded, shrugging any major concerns off my shoulders. "You going into deep mode?" I sighed in defeat and nodded. "No worries. Just keep thinking of rearranging Kelly's face and you'll be out of it in no time." I wish I had his optimism. He put his arm round my shoulders and pulled me to him. I could not help but snuggle into him. Smiling at his assurance. We had reached gorilla and were greeted by that stupid man (he who shall be beaten up- 3 guesses who) and the two Cliatches. Double Grrrrrrrr. So, kiss my British ass. Anyway, the cliatches get called out and Randy is left watching the monitor whilst he waits for Justin to announce his arrival. Anyway, we walk to the monitor and Randy notices us coming. He takes my left hand and kisses it. I pretend to be flattered.

"Lady Kaila." I giggle like a school girl pretending to be all bashful. But then my expression changes. I look at him in disgust before slapping him with the butterfly tat. I knew there was a good reason I put that tat there. Apart for the symbolism of being free and purple is one of my favourite colours.

"What part of I am not yours, nor will I ever be? Do you not get? Cuz I'm quite sure, that the baseball bat hits, and the broken ribs and the chair would've been quite clear. Lay off and get over the paranoia. Concentrate on with your own life instead of ruining other peoples'." I scolded. I pushed past him tugging Coddles in tow. "C'mon, Codes." I could see everyone shooting death glares at Randy. I inwardly smirked, well you get what you pay for. You pay millions of bucks for a paranoid-drenched player. Justin took his time in announcing the girls as Randy's music finally started playing. He rubbed his jaw and burst through the curtain. "Now that's a lift off my shoulders." I stated half-heartedly. I was trying to be my normal self. But the depression mode of my disorder was taking over. I could see JJ noticing this. She whispered something to Ted and walked over to me. Coddles took this as a warning. He went over to Ted and kept his eyes on me. What is it, switchy switchie?

"Kai, you alright? You seem a bit down." Wow, this girl really was concerned. I mean, I've had people say they care but really don't. Let's take Ryan (The life-ruining wanker) for example. To care workers and authority figures he said he cared. But in reality, he was more worried about Ty and how much pussy he was getting, his illegal business and treating Verity like a piece of shit on the bottom of his shoe. He used Verity as an example to me. Never stopped him. He always abused me. No matter what I did, it was never good enough for him. Teddy has known me since I was 16 and fresh out of high school. He tutored me in college and he took care of me like I'm his baby sister. When I got to WWE, he was the first one to show me the ropes. He introduced me to Cody. Which started a whole new light and relationship. It's been 3 and a half years of the Cody & Kai relationship. I hope it lasts years longer. But I'm going off subject. I nodded and tried to shake her off the subject. She shot me one of my famous "You're talking shit. Tell me." looks.

"I taught you well. It's just a mood swing. Nothing to worry about. Look, I have Bipolar disorder. No I don't take medication as I'm pretty close to beating it. This is just of my depression moods. The reason I didn't tell you, when I first met you is cuz I didn't want to burden you and make you feel guilty. Only Ted and Cody know about it." I answered all her unasked questions since I can practically read minds. She looked a bit shell shocked but then again when you've just been told your friend is bipolar how do you think they're gonna react. Rhetorical question.

"That's something I haven't heard. How long have you known?" The one question I didn't answer. I held up 9 fingers. "You've known for nine years?" I nodded.

"It started really bad off in college and Ted took me to get tests and the doctor said I had Bipolar disorder. Can we change the subject, this is not helping the mood." JJ nodded sympathetically. "Hey, tomorrow, we are going shopping! I need to buy something special for Coddles." JJ looked at me confused so I whispered in her ear what I wanted to do. She subtlety pointed to Ted and I shook my head, smirking. "That's how special it is. Plus he can't keep a secret at all." She hugged me tightly. "okay, seriously. You gotta send me a warning." She pulled back, smirking sheepishly. "I'm joking. C'mon we gotta go." Justin had announced us and the music started up. JJ quickly kissed Ted on the cheek and she joined me on the stage. We made our way to the ring and waited for Coddles. He sauntered down the ramp looking hot as he does with his intercontinental belt. Dayummm, this guy is hot. We jumped onto the apron and me and JJ opened the ropes for him. He thanked us and got in. He opened the ropes for us and we soon followed. I kissed Cody on the cheek as JJ started trash talking the others. I calmed her down and ushered her to the apron as it was me and Queen Cliatch who were starting off. We locked up and started circling the ring. She pushed me into the turnbuckle with the ref counting to 5. I kicked her stomach and went in for the attack. The ref started counting and I let go at 3. QC took the chance to tag PC, I smirked and backed up to tag JJ. Who went straight after PC like a lion to meat. There was a double clothesline and both girls were down. PC tagged Randy, who was still rubbing his jaw, courtesy of meeee! Cody didn't need to be tagged and went straight on to the attack. I pulled JJ to the apron so she was out of harm's way. "You okay?" JJ nodded and we turned our attention to Cody who was getting the upper hand. He was getting ready for Cross Rhodes so we started threatening the girls. He went in for the pin. 1. 2. 3. Me and JJ entered the ring and hugged Cody. We held each other's wrists up in victory. When we lowered our arms, JJ slid out of the ring and walked backstage. I was confused as Cody asked for a mic. He had something behind his back. I looked deep into his dark chocolate brown eyes, trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

A/N: So what did ya think? Next chapter from LoopyLou!


	28. Chapter 28

~Jordana~

As I stood on the apron with Cody and Kai went after Kelly, Cody leaned towards me.

"Kai um could you leave after the match, I have something planned for Kaili. And it would be great if you could go backstage out the way. It's a Valentine's day surprise for her." I smiled and nodded that was fine, I personally didn't think Valentine's day was anything to celebrate as mine so far had sucked major ass. I was either single or with one douche bag or another. So never really got into the spirit of it. The match was actually a doddle. No interference, I got to beat on Eve and told her it was for Matt. And Cody, how could I have doubted he would beat Randy? Cos he did laid him out too. I slid out of the ring with a little thumbs up to Cody and walked through the curtains. I expected Ted to be there, but he wasn't. I turned to the monitor wanting to watch what Cody would do.

"Excuse me? J.J um Mr Dibiase says to meet him in the locker room as soon as possible." I thanked the techie and turned back to the monitor if ted couldn't wait for me here then he could wait till I was ready. I looked at the monitor to find Cody down on one knee, unfortunately I couldn't hear what was said, but I got the gist. And oh my freaking god he was proposing!

~Kaila~

I looked at Cody's expression, trying to read it and maybe that would answer my many questions that were floating around my head at the time. He seemed nervous. About what? He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. I've an idea where's he going with this but I'm getting ahead of myself. He took out what he hid behind his back and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. I felt my mouth drop open. I was almost in disbelief. When I say almost, I mean surprised that he was proposing to me on live TV but then this was Cody and he almost loved being in the spotlight as much as he loves me. "Kaila Verity Danica, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Okay, now my mouth reach the core of the earth. I was at a loss for words. Which was something rare. He offered me the mic, in my mind, well I was bouncing around like I had too much sugar and was bouncing off the walls like a bouncy ball, I almost went: EEEEEEEEEEPPPPP! Again that was form my head not reality. I took the mic off him and saw the joy lighting up his eyes. His big brown adorable eyes.

"Cody Garrett Runnels, I'll say it early. I do!" I beamed and I could hear the crowd cheering their asses off. They always did love a good proposal. Cody slid the ring on my hand and I pulled him to me, kissing the life out of him. When we pulled apart for air, we walked out of the ring both beaming. Once we were by the ramp, he picked me up and carried me to the locker room bridal style.

~Jordana~

I virtually skipped back to the locker room. I wonder if Ted had seen what had just happened or if Cody had told him. I walked through the door and there was Ted a bouquet of twelve red roses and a beautiful lilac rose in the middle (for those of you who don't know your symbolism the lilac rose stands for love at first sight and enchantment). He smiled at me shyly and I couldn't help the little blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jordana." He stepped forward and passed the bouquet to me. I was so happy right then. "I also bought you some chocolates." He brought a heart shaped box from behind his back. I placed the flowers on the chair and jumped on him. This had to be the best day ever, it already blew all Valentine's day's out the window as I was with him. I kissed him long and hard, kissing his neck and then back to his lips.

"I guess I did right then." He asked rhetorically.

"I love you so much Ted." I squealed and immediately regretted it as he looked down at me strangely. I shouldn't have said that, it was way too soon. I unattached myself from him and went to move away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"What did you say?" He asked dumbfounded. I shook my head.

"Nothing I was just…" I hung my head. I wanted to smack my head into a wall repeatedly or run in front of a bus or both. He dropped the chocolates and brought his arms round my waist resting his forehead on mine.

"Love you too Jordana." I, wow I hadn't seen that coming. But I didn't care he meant it I could hear it in his voice. I smiled up and kissed him again as Kai and Cody burst through the door.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She cried. I laughed at how much she was glowing. Cody looked like his prayers had been answered and maybe they had, there was many reasons for AJ to have us pray before each match.

"I know I'm so happy for you!" she was jumping around on a total high. I joined her feeling about the same and it was her this time that hugged me.

"Let the madness begin." Ted chuckled, I could see Kai was tempted to slap him upside the head, but he was right I bet it would be Krazy.

It was time we headed to gorilla and saved my brothers ass. We stood there watching as AJ and Kaz dominated against Miz and Barrett.

"Well look what we have here!" Urgh I hated Robert.

"A traitor, you know what they used to do with traitors?" And I hated the bald man that was Christopher Daniels.

"Look why don't just shut-up for a change, you're a worthless old man, and you! Leader of the Selfish generation? World Heavy Weight Champion you're only where you because you're a filthy cheating piece a shit. So shut your mouth and what are you looking Nick, eyes to the sky's you know full well what happened last time." Kai sniggered she was rubbing off on me. Ted and Cody looked amused by my outburst. A techie told the guys they needed to head out all but Robert who would come down after we did. We watched as they climbed in the ring circling like vultures. Kai, Cody and I ran down to help and evened the odds as I went for Daniels who was laying into my brother. Then Bobby came to join the fray. I heard King ask if anyone would come to help us and seconds alter Ted bolted to the ring and the crowd exploded into cheers. We kicked the heels both TNA and WWE from the ring. Then Kai grabbed a mic.

A/N: So what did you think? Reviews? :D


	29. Chapter 29

When I did not see JJ or Ted by Gorilla, I dragged Coddles and done a Usain Bolt to the locker room. Still bouncing like a bouncy ball. "EeeeeepppppP!" We got to the locker room and I heard voices. Nosy as I am, I put my ear to the door and listened in. I felt the door move and looked up to see my fiancé's gorgeous face-it feels so awesome to say that. I smiled, contently and readjusted so I could hear without killing my ear.

"I love you so much Ted." Me bat like ears could just pick that up, but even I could tell that JJ did not mean for that to come out.

"What did you say?" Ted definitely couldn't believe what he heard; he was planning to say it first. Awwwww. I am a miracle worker.

"Nothing I was just…" JJ, don't try and backtrack. Ted, be a man and say your feelings!

"Love you too Jordana." Thank you telepathy! I felt the need to end the moment as it was now time for my selfish feelings and that is was the fact that I WAS GETTING MARRIED! I think that was a contributor. I burst through the door with Coddles in tow to see JJ and Ted having a snogging (For those who have not read the British dictionary, that means kiss) session.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed, practically bursting everyone's eardrums.

"I know I'm so happy for you!" I grabbed JJ's hands and jumped up and down squealing. I could tell Ted and Coddles were laughing at my actions. Ah, screw it. I'M GETTING MARRIED! Best Freaking Day Ever!

"Let the madness begin." Ted laughed. I turned around and shot him one of my "I'm gonna freaking slap you." looks. But I will do it another time. Since I have things to prepare.

It was time we headed to gorilla and saved AJ's sarcastic ass. We stood there watching as AJ and Kaz dominated against Mike and Stu. I don't like Stu, he's a wanker. Plus he's such a damn stereotype. Bastard.

"Well look what we have here!" Bobby Roode. Grrrr. I hate this man.

"A traitor, you know what they used to do with traitors?" Wow, this guy is bald! I'm pretty sure he's an egg with his feature painted on, like you know when you paint eggs for Easter, like that, but professionally creepy.

"Look why don't just shut-up for a change, you're a worthless old man, and you! Leader of the Selfish generation? World Heavy Weight Champion you're only where you are because you're a filthy cheating piece a shit. So shut your mouth and what are you looking Nick, eyes to the sky's you know full well what happened last time." I sniggered, guess I was rubbing off on her. Ted and Cody looked like they were holding back laughter. A techie told the guys they needed to head out all but Bobby who would come down after we did. We watched as they climbed in the ring circling like vultures. JJ, Coddles and I ran down to help and evened the odds as I went for Stu who was just annoying so I left Coddles to go after Mike and JJ to go after Daniels. Then Bobby came to join the fray. I heard King ask if anyone would come to help us and seconds after Ted bolted to the ring and the crowd exploded into cheers. We kicked the heels both TNA and WWE from the ring. Then I, being my normal, cocky, arrogant self, asked for a mic.

"And that is what will happen if ya mess with us again. Bada bing bada boom, you get your asses handed to ya on a silver platter." I am very cocky. I like it. And then Trouble came. "Oh jeez. This is gonna be fun." I muttered sarcastically. "Holla, you have anything remotely normal and not full of paranoid crap to add?" I said that one perfectly normal. Not full of sarcasm like I normally do.

"Funny, Kalia. You think you've got one over on me. You may have won the battle but I will win the war." He stated. I swear to god he never listens to me.

"Okaayyyy. Not what I asked for. What I asked for was something that actually made flipping sense. That might have worked." Again, no sarcasm. Well not as much as I normally do. But even AJ could see I was toning this one down. Then some random music played. The crowd immediately erupted into boos.

"This is immortal. They're a bunch of assholes from TNA. From Left to right, Eric Bischoff, Bully Ray, Gunner, Kurt Angle, Ric Flair and Scott Steiner. Watch out for Bischoff, he will do anything to be the big man in this." whispered JJ. I nodded.

"Great, more assholes. Wanna take this one?" I offered, JJ nodded and took the mic from me. "Be my guest."

"Mr Randy Orton. We see your troublesome predicament and would like to offer our services to rid you the likes of people like AJ Styles and Kalia Fern." started Bischoff, okay, this guy was pissing me off already. He was now in the ring with the little crew not far behind.

"I don't need your help, Bischoff. I can deal with them on my own." He spat. For once, and I hate to say this but I kinda agreed with the man here. He'll still get his ass kicked.

"But, au contraire, you've shown us that you know how to take a beating. You need us Orton. You need us to help get rid of them. You can't do this without us." he was begging?

"If you're so intent on getting rid of us, why don't you be a man, grow a pair and do it your damn self?" interrupted JJ, I really was rubbing off on her.

"Because, unlike Orton here, I can take you out. I would never get beat up by the likes of you JJ." This guy is gon' get got in a minute when I rip his voice box out. He is pissing me off. I asked for the mic back off JJ.

"Well, well, well. If you're so sure of yourself, Bischoff, how about it, then?" He just looked so confused. "Right, right, right. Let me explain. Smackdown. Immortal and Orton versus us lot. Winners gets some pride and bragging rights. Personally, I think we should settle it like real men do. Not be all talk and no balls. Time to put your money where your mouth is." I was offering him a challenge. I held out my hand to seal the deal.

"You're on, Fern. Be prepared to lose." He took my hand and shook it, confirming the match.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so cock sure." I stated, as I pulled my hand away. I shot him a smirk and led the guys backstage. AJ and Kaz said their goodbyes and that left me, Coddles, Ted and JJ.

"Kaila!" Shouted a voice I never wanted to hear. That was the voice of my Uncle Ryan. I guess it's time to say what he did to me. To make me hate him. I've mentioned him watching me, treating Verity like a piece of shit, punishing me for the slightest thing done wrong. Here we go. When I got put in Ryan and Verity's care, I was 3 years old. The first few months were quite normal and good. But then on my 4th birthday, Ryan, he-uh-came into my room and he raped me. And he done that everyday till the day I left for college. Then when I was 5, he started to beat me. If I wasn't sitting up straight, across the back with a leather belt. He would continuously hit me with that thing till I bled. If I repeatedly done something wrong, I would be dragged by the hair to the basement, and kept there for a day without food or water. I never wanted to see this man ever again. The last time I saw him was 3 years ago, when him and Verity beckoned (Well, Verity wanted to see me and how I'd changed.) me up to New York. I took Coddles along for support. That was when Coddles started to piece things together and that's when I told him my life story.

"Calm down, boys. I want to handle this on my own. I'll holler if I need help." I murmured. I tried to settle the boys down. JJ just looked confused. "Ted, tell JJ the backstory, while I go sort this out. Just stay close, not close enough for him to see you." I ushered them to somewhere safe and turned to face the monster. "I thought you were dead, Ryan. Why are you here?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. "

"I am here to claim back what is mine." He stated, like I was 5 again and I was in the arms of my cousin. Now, now, I wanted to run for my life. Grab Coddles, Ted and JJ and just run. Run to the hotel. Run back to frickin' Tampa and just stay there. The further away from this man the better.

"I am not yours. I am my own person. If anything I am a fiancé, a baby sister and a best friend. I am more than you will ever be. You never cared, all you cared about was your drug empire. You wanted Ty to run it and you were willing to use me as a drug mule. You wanted me, defenceless and innocent, who was bloody petrified of you to risk my life, just so your business could thrive." I stated, calmly.

"Leave her Ryan." A deep voice behind Ryan said. I looked past Ryan and saw Mercer. Mercer? What's he doing here? This isn't anything to do with him.

"Tommy, go this ain't your fight." I tried to beg. I didn't want anyone getting hurt. Not when they shouldn't be involved.

"It is. It's my fault. It's my fault he hurt you. It's my fault. I should've protected you. Ryan, don't you dare lay a finger on her." He should've protected me? I was so con-fricking, dense! Tommy, he's Ty! That's how he got my number. He got it off one of the guys. That's how he knew about Ryan. Oh my freakin' days, Tommy's my cousin.

"Ty? You're Ty? Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something?" I screamed. I'd forgotten about Ryan for the moment and went on to Tom-I mean Ty.

"I thought it was for the best. I knew Ryan would try something. If I kept in contact with you and kept my identity, he would find you quicker. Don't you get it, Kai? He's been searching for you since you left home. He couldn't find you. It's only now he's found you." He was trying to justify this. I could see his point. Considering he's being looking for me for 9- almost going on 10 years.

"Are we done with the family reunion? Cuz I want what is rightfully mine back in my possession." Ryan snarled. I clutched onto Ty like I just saw a ghost. Ryan moved forward towards us.

"Kai is not one of your dodgy deals gone wrong, Ryan!" shouted Ty, trying to protect me from Ryan's advancing form.

"Stop right there!" We turned to see the police, guns and handcuffs at the ready. "Ryan De Luca, you are hear by under arrest." As the police cuffed Ryan, another came up to me and Ty.

"You okay?" I nodded, still a bit apprehensive. "You?" Tommy nodded. The officer noticed my gaze at Ryan. "Don't worry darling, he's going to be put away for a long time. You won't be seeing him again."

"Thank you. You have no idea, how long I've waited to see that man be carried off to jail." I answered, smiling.

"Kai!" Coddles, Teddy and JJ shouted. I broke from Ty and ran up to them. Happy to be back with my family. I motioned for Ty to come over. "What's Mercer doing here?"

"Leave him boys, he's my cousin Ty. He changed his identity to stop Ryan from getting to me." They shot me looks of confusion. "Long story."

A/N: OOO WOW that was, who knew Tommy was Kai's cousin? And what will happen when immortal go against J.J, Kai and the others? Stay tuned!


	30. Chapter 30

~Jordana~

That was intense for a minute or two there, Ted explained to me what Ryan had done to Kaila, the beatings and such, but looking over at Cody I knew much worse had happened to her. I wanted to go round and tear this guy to pieces, but with Teds arms wrapped firmly around me, like he knew that's what I wanted to do, I couldn't. We heard what sound like the cops and we came round the corner catching sight of Kai. We shouted her name and she pulled away from someone. When I actually looked at who it was my jaw hit the floor. Tommy? What the hell was he doing? Kai disliked if not hated him, she didn't want him coming between me and Ted so what in the name of humanity was going on? Kai motioned him over.

"What's Mercer doing here?" Cody and Ted demanded.

"Leave him boys, he's my cousin Ty. He changed his identity to stop Ryan from getting to me." We all looked at her in confusion. "Long story."

So basically, Tommy was Ty. He changed his identity to protect Kai as he cared dearly for her and felt it was the only way he could stay in touch and keep Ryan away from her. But it was that long ago that Kai didn't remember exactly what he looked like. He had changed that much over the years that he didn't look like Ty, but looked like the Tommy I had known for over a year and I would call a best friend. Ryan was like a drug king pin, and he treated this Verity like hell and tried the same with Tommy I mean Ty, oh fuck it he's Tommy. But yeah Tommy beat him to a bloody pulp, thinking it would discourage him, but led Kai to believe he was dead, but it didn't and that leads us to today. My head was so fucked up right now.

~Teddy~

AJ and Kaz had walked off to their locker room which left me, Kai, Jordana and Cody. We were about to go when someone shouted :"Kaila!". Sadly like Cody, I had met the life-ruining bastard that was Kai's uncle Ryan. I had met him when me and Kai were skyping her aunt and he burst onto the screen, hollering at Kai to get her ass back to NYC. We had to stop all obvious contact with Verity cuz we didn't want Ryan finding Kai. I closed my fists ready to strike and I could see Cody doing the same. I mean they just got engaged! Cody couldn't be happier, he was petrified that Kai wasn't ready or feeling the same. But then we had to deal with the prick that was Ryan.

"Calm down, boys. I want to handle this on my own. I'll holler if I need help." Kai was trying to stop us from ploughing this guy down. Fire burned in mine and Cody's eyes. We wanted to beat the crap out of this guy for what he did to Kai. I hadn't noticed Jordana's reaction till Kai interrupted my thoughts. "Ted, tell JJ the backstory, while I go sort this out. Just stay close, not close enough for him to see you." She pushed us to the side. Cody looked like hell, he was ready to go rip Ryan a new one. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to stay put. He shot a look at me and I nodded. He stood down, now looking like he was going to cry. Kai was so brave to face him on her own. Especially since she was petrified of him as a kid. Jordana just continued to look at me for an explanation. So I gave her the basics, leaving out the rape but giving just enough so she got the gist of how badly Ryan treated Kai. I pulled her to me to stop her from being a hero and her ending up getting hurt again. I can't let that happen. Not again. We heard some cops busting onto the scene and made a run for it. We came round the corner catching Kai in our sights. We screamed her name and she ran from the person she was talking to. She turned back to face them and she motioned for them to come over. That's when I saw it was Mercer.

"What's Mercer doing here?" Cody and I demanded.

"Leave him boys, he's my cousin Ty. He changed his identity to stop Ryan from getting to me." We all looked at her in confusion. "Long story." So, If I have this right. Kai is Tommy's cousin, and Tommy was- well still is to a certain extent Ty. He changed his identity to protect Kai as he felt she was his sister and he felt it was the only way he could keep Ryan away from her. But it was that long ago that Kai didn't remember exactly what he looked like. He had changed that much over the years that he didn't look like Ty, but looked like the Tommy I had almost beaten up cuz he tried to kiss my girlfriend. This is what I know, Ryan was like a drug king, and he treated Verity like hell and tried the same with Tommy I mean Ty, oh fuck it he's Tommy and he always will be. But back to the point, this is new info, Tommy beat him to a bloody pulp, thinking it would discourage him, but led Kai to believe he was dead, but it didn't and that leads us to today. Okay, I got about half of that.

~Cody~

I wanted to beat on Ryan till everything was better. I wanted Kai to never have to see him again. But she was so damn brave that she insisted we stay out the way so she could deal with it. Ted put his hand on my shoulder in a silent plea for me to stay put, but how could I when my Fiancée was stood with the man that had broken her in so many ways? I looked down and saw JJ, she was so confused by what was going on. Ted told her the basic minimum, but when she looked at me I knew that she knew there was more to it and she was smart enough to work out what it was.

We heard a commotion and all of us ran round to see the cops hand cuffing Ryan and Kaili in the arms of Mercer. What was he doing holding my Fiancée? But turns out he's her cousin! JJ was really growing on me. I mean she wasn't like us she didn't come from the same background, but her and Kai clicked. I bet she'll end up being Kaili's maid of honour. And her and Ted together I don't even think he was this happy with Kristen. As for that piece of trash Ryan I was glad he'd been arrested, should have happened a long time ago. Hell I should've ripped him to pieces the second he turned up. Kai knew how I felt and wrapped her arms round me and I felt complete, god help me if she ever see's this and how soppy I'm being. Ted had JJ and she looked more than happy, hell they'd even said they loved each other. I just hoped she didn't go the same way as that whore Kristen. Especially with Tommy or Ty or whatever name he wants to go by, him being here and virtually drooling over JJ. He tried anything and I'd beat him like drum. Ted deserved happiness, he deserved to have his own Kai and happy ending like mine. Maybe, just maybe JJ was that happy ending.

~Tommy~

So I saved the day, protecting Kai from Ryan, after getting an earful from Kai bout me being Ty, but that part was expected. And now Kai, Ted, Cody and even JJ know the secret. But what they don't know, is that JJ has a valentine's day card waiting for her in their locker room. I may have saved the day, but I didn't get the girl, not yet anyway. Sadly, although I know she's with Ted and won't end it till he cheats on her, I thought I may as well make my feelings known. It's not going to cause conflict, really is it? Is it?

~Jordana~

Ted and I left Kai and Cody to talk to Tommy. I could see him watching me and I wish he wouldn't. Yes I'll admit I still had feelings for him. And yes if it wasn't for Ted then I'd have no doubt been with Tommy. But I was with Ted and like I had said I loved him. Maybe it was too early to say that, maybe I was feeling this way because it's the best I have ever been treated by a guy. No I couldn't think like that Ted made me happy. He opened the door and I walked in to see a card on top of my bag.

"Aww Ted you didn't have to get me a card as well." I felt bad I hadn't gotten him anything.

"I didn't get you a card Jordana, let's see who its from." he tried to take the card from me and I batted his hand away. Who else would send me a card?

"No it's mine. I get to see who else thinks I'm amazing first!" I laughed, sticking my tongue, yeah I think I was slowly turning in to Kaila. He smiled at me and watched me closely as I opened the card. It was a little full on, it was a card, not a freaking bomb or anything! I pulled it out and on the front was a tatty teddy bear holding a bouquet of roses 'from me to you, love you always and forever' was written on the front in big red letters. I opened it up to find a message inside.

_Dear JJ,_

_I assume you know my feelings toward you and I know it won't change anything between us. I definitely know it won't change anything between you and Ted. But just for the record and so you know, I do love you. I was falling in love with you when I was in that crappy relationship, I have fallen deep and it hurts to know that you probably won't feel the same. I wish you all the love, luck and hope in the world. And just so you know, you are my shining star and the never-ending light at the end of the dark tunnel. But you're the light of Ted's candle. Not my own. Although I hope one day that may change. _

_Little Red xx_

NO, no, no, no and NO! Why did he have to do this? I wanted to go to him and tell him it would be ok, that I lo...cared for him too! Ted stood behind me hugging my waist and leaning his head next to mine.

"So who' this fancy fella?" He tried to keep it light, I knew it bothered him. Hell I hoped he didn't realise Little Red was Tommy's old ring name. He read over the card and I could feel him tense.

"This is Mercer isn't it?" He demanded. I let my head hang, must have jinxed it by saying how great a day this was. "Well is it?" I nodded.

"It doesn't mean anything Ted. It doesn't change anything." I tried to get him to listen I could see he was getting worked up by it. "Ted don't start a fight it'll make things worse." He sighed and kissed me as Kai and Cody walked back in with Tommy right behind them. Oh fucking great, yes there is a god and he hates me like it's his personal hobby! Ted hadn't calmed down yet this was going to end badly and I didn't want to watch.

"You! What do you call this bullshit?" Ted snapped and grabbed the card from my hands.

"What's going on Ted?" Cody asked looking between Teds angry face and mine which I'm sure was pasty white and sad.

"Teddy don't shout at Ty. Just tell us what's going on?" He thrust the card at Kai, he had let go of me and was staring Tommy down. Tommy looked guilty and wouldn't meet Ted's intense gaze, but kept looking over at me.

"Ty what are you doing?" Kai asked, I didn't want to hear the explanation. I grabbed my gear and walked out. Thankfully nobody stopped me. I didn't need this shit. As I walked down the hallway to leave the building and head to the hotel Lauren plastic fantastic Williams stepped out into the corridor. She smirked at me and stood with her arms folded. I had never given the bitch a beat down, but I made sure to body check her good and hard as I stalked past and she fell to the floor.

"BITCH!" She yelled as I walked out in to the cold night air.

A/N: Can Ted and JJ get a break? Anyone else feel sorry for Tommy? How sweet is Cody? Bless him. Anyway next chapters from Krazy and well it'll be Krazy! :D Oh just so you know Tommy and Teds POV is by Krazy :D


	31. Chapter 31

~Kaila~

I hugged Coddles tightly and could almost see the envisionment of ying and yang. That was what me and Coddles are. He is my other half. The one I could never live without. He is the piece that fits the puzzle. Man! I am going soft. Valentine's day, was the best time to get engaged and definitely the best day to get married. The most romantic day of the year. When I remembered Ty was still was behind us. I let go of Coddles. (I'm trying to choose between Cody or Coddles, which one is better?)

"Ty, thank you. For helping with Ryan. I know you go by Tommy Mercer, but you'll still by Ty De Luca to me." I hugged him to show I still remembered what he tried to do for me, trying to save me from the punishment. I let go and we walked back to the locker room, where JJ and Ted were looking not like happy chappies. Ted heard us come in and turned to face us with a scowl on his face.

"You! What do you call this bullshit?" He tore a card from JJ's hand and looked at Ty accusingly. Oh no! Ty! What the fuck have you done!

"What's going on Ted?" Cody asked looking between Ted's extremely pissed face and JJ's pale, depressed one.

"Teddy don't shout at Ty. Just tell us what's going on?" Determined to stick up for Ty, I asked for the card. Before I read it, I looked at Ted who was having a stare down with Ty, who couldn't meet his death-defying gaze and was looking sadly at JJ. I quickly skimmed over it with Cody looking over my shoulder.

_Dear JJ,_

_I assume you know my feelings toward you and I know it won't change anything between us. I definitely know it won't change anything between you and Ted. But just for the record and so you know, I do love you. I was falling in love with you when I was in that crappy relationship, I have fallen deep and it hurts to know that you probably won't feel the same. I wish you all the love, luck and hope in the world. And just so you know, you are my shining star and the never-ending light at the end of the dark tunnel. But you're the light of Ted's candle. Not my own. Although I hope one day that may change._

_Little Red xx_

That was Ty's old ring name. That's how this started. Ted had had enough and then launched into Kaila-Rant mode. Basically, he turns into me, full out swearing and literally goes off on a rant and it's hard to calm him down. He rarely swears. "Ty what are you doing?", that I think was JJ's toppling point, she took her gear and ran out. "Go, Mercer." He started to stutter. "GO!" He looked saddened. "Just go! Please!" I use politeness as a warning before I go off on one. I gave him one last pleading look and he scampered. "Ted, you can't let him get to you. He never meant any ha-"

"Never meant any harm? Well, he's trying to pull the girl I love away from me!" He shouted, I took a deep breath as I was trying not to get worked up and end up saying something I regret.

"Do you remember when in college, you came to me for relationship advice?" I asked, he nodded, trying not to cry. I think I'm calming him down. "Good. You asked me how do you find out if a girl likes you? Yeah, you remember?" He nodded, again. "Do you remember what I told you to do?" He shook his head, I think he realised he was over-reacting a bit. "I told you, to tell the girl how you feel. Never mind, if she has a boyfriend, just tell her your feelings. Well that's what Ty was doing. He was doing exactly what I told you to do. Look, right now, what you need to do, is take deep breaths and calm down." I saw a rogue tear fall and I wiped it away with my thumb. He did what I asked and he looked relaxed. "Now, you go find JJ. You find her and you apologise, for reacting the way you did. I'll sort things out with Ty." I assured him. I was going to smack Ty. As much as I believed that piece of advice was true, that was the wrong time and way to do it. He should've done it privately and when they were alone. Ted hugged me.

"Thanks Kai." he murmured in my ear. I smiled contently and pulled away.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'll always be there for you, I'm Dr Philippa. Now, go get your girl." I answered, pushing Ted off me so he could go get JJ back. "This day cannot get more dramatic, can it?" I picked up our bags and handed Cody his, he put his free arm round my shoulder and we walked, no confusing emotions, no Orton trying to try and ruin everything, no nothing. Just me, my gorgeous fiancé and the cold breeze in the dark night.

Next Morning

I was in the gym punching out some pent up tension on the poor punch bag. When I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I stopped the punch bag swinging, took out my earphones and turned to face Angelina Love, or Lauren Williams, now what this bitch didn't know was how much hate I have for her ruining JJ's relationship. The only good thing that came out of it was that she met Ted, who I hope, has now made up with her and called it love and truce. "Yes?"

"I hope you know how much of a bitch your new friend is. Let's just say she has a lot of problems on TNA." I found this bullshit- well, it is what it is, bullshit, bollocks and bunch of lies, lies and hey-what do you know? A whole more lies.

"I find that hard to believe. And anyway why should I believe you when you say things about JJ? I mean, I know your history with her and its not pretty, just like you. I know for a straight-up fact, how much trouble you caused for her. I mean sleeping with Shelley, who was her boyfriend. What are you, the Barbie Blank of TNA. Cuz that's what it seems like to me. And I'm an 'outsider', coming straight outta FCW into the WWE." I went back to the punching the punch bag.

"You know- I'm not going to go there. He threatened to get Jarrett to end my career if I didn't do it. And she's a gold digger anyway, her rich fuck will soon enough actually see sense and kick her ass to the kerb and then come looking for a real woman." I stopped punching, sniggering.

"And you think that's you? You're funny, you seriously are. Let's get one thing straight, Ted is not her 'rich fuck', Ted is her loving, caring, sensitive boyfriend. You're saying he don't have sense, as well now? Well, if he don't have no sense, I'd love to see how much you have. And even, god so forbid, they did break up, and he went looking for another girl, well he'd have to search the four corners of the Earth and give up all hope and faith before ever coming to you. I would've preferred to lose my career than ruin someone's relationship." I was right in her face now. Well it wasn't really face to face, more like face to boobs. Considering I'm 3 inches taller.

"Well, unlike you, I value my career-" I didn't let her go any further, seriously?

"I value my career as well as my co-workers. I may not have had as many title reigns, but I currently hold WWE's record for the longest Diva's title reign in history. So, why don't you, take your plastic bimbo ass and scuttle away? Before I seriously lose my temper." Hell yeah, I was threatening her. It's more of a warning. But I cannot be held liable nor responsible for my dastardly actions.

"Why, are you afraid I'll beat you in a match, Danica?" This girl should become a comedienne. She's funny.

"You issuing me a challenge, Williams. If so, I gladly accept the ass-kicking invitation. You, me in the ring. Right now." I held out my hand for her to shake. She scoffed and flounced to the ring. Well there goes my last smidge of respect for the woman. I took my bag and dumped it, next to the ring.

"Mike!" He turned at the sound. "Wanna be ref?" He nodded and slid into the ring.

"No eye gouging, hair pulling or low blows. Got that?" He asked. Williams nodded and so did I. "Start the match." Someone did a really bad imitation of a bell ringing. She started the trash talking.

"Oh, really. You gonna start the trash talk or you gon' fight, this ain't no attitude competition, there ain't no prize at the end of this. Now, shut your trap and get to fighting."

I was annoyed with this woman, I could see JJ's point. This woman was a so fantastic and Barbie doll plastic bitch. We finally locked up and I got the upper hand, flicking the wrist back and pushing onto it, if I pushed hard enough I could break it. I jumped and put more pressure on it. I Irish whipped her into the turnbuckles. I went to spear her but she moved, sending me into the pole. "Tá sé seo le haghaidh Ted agus JJ. (This is for Ted and JJ)" I muttered in Irish, yeah, I'm tri-lingual. I majored languages in college so I'm fluent in Spanish and Irish and I know how to swear in Japanese. I pulled myself out and sat in Williams' previous position. She ran up to me and tried to cross-body me. Yeah, snog the turnbuckle, slag. I grabbed her and went for a running bulldog. I pulled her back up and put her in position of Dream Street. As usual, executed without a hitch. Then I executed Love Me. Which took some of my draining energy. My tank was half empty now. Then Cross Rhodes. I finally picked up for my final finisher, a gutwrench powerbomb or as I like to call it: Destiny Slam. I slammed Williams on her back with all my power. I lifted her leg for the pin. 1. 2. 3.

"Don't mess with me Williams. You leave JJ, Ted and Cody alone. Or there'll be a repeat of this." Mike lifted my arm in victory as the audience which seemed to gather during the match clapped. I slid out the ring and picked up my gym bag and walked with Cody, Ted and JJ who had, I hoped, saw the whole thing. I couldn't wait for the matches later.

A/N: so what did Ted do to make it up JJ? Will Tommy back off? And I that the last of Lauren?


	32. Chapter 32

~Jordana~

I was feeling angry at everything. My upset having left and been replaced with anger. Anger at Tommy, for dropping the fact that he loved me on to me. Why couldn't he have done something before I left TNA? Anger at Lauren for being the plastic bitch she is, always in the way and trying to ruin everything. At Shelley for breaking my heart into little pieces and Ted. Ted for not listening to me. I told him I loved him and I meant it. Yet he wants to cause trouble over Tommy's feelings for me. If I really wanted Tommy I'd have pursued him when I left Shelley for good, but would he listen? Would he fuck! I was wishing I had beaten on Lauren a little more before leaving the arena, should have knocked her to the ground and beat on her for what she did to me. I was really angry.

I walked back into my room glad that I had a room to myself. Luckily I hadn't seen AJ or Jeff on my way up. They both knew me well enough to know when something was wrong. I changed into some pyjamas and flopped on to my bed. I knew what I needed to cheer me up, a movie! And nothing cheered me up more than a good zombie flick, blood, gore pathetic bimbo's being killed and sometimes a really fit guy. I scrolled through and found Zombie Land. Awesome film and I kind of had a thing for Woody Harrelson. Twenty minutes into the film somebody started to knock on my door. I ignored it, but they kept knocking. Sighing I got up and opened the door and there was Ted on his knees looking so sad and sorry. I folded my arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Jordana, I'm sorry. I am so, so very sorry. It was stupid of me to react like that. I was being a jealous idiot." He raised his arms unfolding mine and taking my hands in his. "Jordana I love you, I love you and I'm sorry. It's not your fault that some other guys wants you. But you chose me and that should have been enough and I realise it is now. Do you forgive me?" I stared at him, his face dropped as I didn't say anything and when he tried to release my hands I smiled. I dropped down next to him and hugged him tightly before pulling back slightly to kiss him.

"I do forgive you and I love you too. Tommy will never be anything more than my friend no matter how much he may want it to be different." He stood pulling me with him. My film was forgotten as he stayed the night.

I woke up in Teds arms and I was so content in my little bubble.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered sensing I was awake.

"Morning handsome." I turned reaching up to kiss him. I showered and changed and when I came back out Cody was in the room.

"Morning Cody where's Kai?"

"Hey JJ, she is in the gym and I think you'll want to see what she's doing." I frowned why would I want to watch Kai in the gym? We walked in and there was a crowd beginning to gather. With the guys help we were able to push forward some and what I saw made me smile. Kai was hitting Lauren with Dream Street! She followed up with Love Me, then Cross Rhodes and finished with a Gutwrench Powerbomb that Cody informed Kai called the Destiny Slam. I clapped as she got the win. Then she climbed out of the ring grabbing her bag and we walked out as we left the gym I hugged her.

"That just completed my day. I never got round to giving her a beat down." I laughed.

"You are more than welcome. But I'd happily do it again. I enjoyed beating on her sorry ass." I smiled and stepped back to take Teds offered hand. We went to the movies and I convinced Ted to watch the new Underworld movie. Turns out he enjoyed it, but that might have something to do with Kate Beckinsale in a skin tight leather cat suit. I knew this as he suggested that I get something like that. We arrived at the arena and found that the matches had been changed round. Cody would team with Kaz against Miz and Steiner. Ted would team with my brother against Barrett and Gunner, I could see that going terribly wrong. And Kaila and I would be against Orton and Bully. AJ and Jeff were so not going to like this. Kaila and I were up first. After getting changed we walked to gorilla with Ted and Cody. I was nervous I had never been in a match like this before. Bully was a big guy and Orton wasn't exactly a push over. Our music hit as I heard AJ shout my name. I wasn't about to let him stop me so I pulled Kai and we walked out our guys behind us. We climbed in the ring to immense cheering from the crowd I liked being a heel, but I loved being a face and to hear the crowd cheer you on. Randy and Bully came out moments later, Bischoff and Flair behind them.

"Ted, Cody watch the old folks, they'll get involved if they get the chance." Ted wrapped an arm round me. Cody pulling Kai to him and watching the others approach the ring slowly.

"Jordana they won't get anywhere near you two, I promise. Love you." I smiled and turned my head to kiss him. I could do this. Bully and Randy got in the ring and Kai came closer to me.

"I got Orton." I nodded fine I could deal with Bully, I had fought him once with Jeff at my side. Bully started off so Kai got out and I stayed in, we circled each other and when he finally came at me I used my speed to side step him, turning myself quickly I hit a drop kick. He wobbled and I hit another taking him down. I ran to the ropes and hit a spring board Moonsault. I knew I wouldn't get the pin so I went to work stomping on him and then dropping an elbow to his heart. He was surprised by how well I fought. I went to stomp on him again and he caught my foot tripping me up. He got up and tagged in Randy. I backed up, but I wasn't in my corner. He was blocking me from Kai. He was stood a few feet away his legs open as he stared me down. I ran forward and he readied himself for me. But I hit a baseball slide through his legs. I jumped up and tagged in Kai. She got in a huge smile on her face. Ready to take Orton down a notch or two.

A/N Ok sorry it was short and a wee bit lame, but I struggled after I got Ted to apologise. So yeah Will Kai beat Orton? Will the guys win their respective matches? And will AJ have a few unpleasant words for JJ going into this match? Krazy has the answers :D


	33. Chapter 33

~Kaila~

JJ hugged me, smiling. I mouthed "You lovebirds make up?" Ted nodded, smiling. JJ pulled away, laughing. "That just completed my day. I never got round to giving her a beat down." Capt'n Kaila at your service, ready to do some kick ass.

"You are more than welcome. But I'd happily do it again. I enjoyed beating on her sorry ass." I didn't tell her what the bitch said, I'm not going to ruin her day. Even if I was doing in her honour. I'll bother Cody later with it. Maybe. We went to the movies later anyway; we managed to convince Ted to see the new Underworld movie. Considering he normally hates those kinds of movies. Not that me and Cody were paying any real attention. We used the darkness as a cover for a make out session. Anyway, we got to the arena. There was me and JJ actually looking forward to our match and we find out the matches have been switched around. Each team has been split up. I gots me a very sneaky feeling that Bischoff had something to do with this. A very, very bad sneaky feeling. Anyway the matches were: Cody&Kaz Vs Miz&Steiner, Ted&AJ Vs Wade&Gunner, Me&JJ Vs Randy&Bully. Those matches were in reverse order as it was me and JJ up first. After getting changed we walked to gorilla with the boys not far behind us. I wish they gave some of these matches before. It's gonna be so fun. Except if we get hurt, which is unlikely but I'm not putting anything past them two. Bully was- well, he was big and Orton wasn't exactly Kelly. Our music hit and I was yanked out with the guys behind us. We climbed in the ring to immense cheering from the crowd I mean I liked being a heel, but just to know that the crowd are cheering for you, that's an energy booster. Randy and Bully came out moments later, Bischoff and Flair behind them. Again, with the very bad feeling.

"Ted, Cody watch the old folks, they'll get involved if they get the chance." Hehe, old is not the word I would use. More like freakin' Ancient! But of course the only way they would know that was if they read this and god so help me if anyone did. A scowl very very evident on my face and Cody pulled me back to stop me from beating the shit out of 'em now.

"I got Orton." I still unfinished business with this dude, and I would take on Bully should he get involved. Bully started off so I got out and JJ stayed in, they circled, I was anxious as there was a huge difference between JJ and Bully. I stomped on the steps, and tried to rile up the crowd. I heard the mat shaking and looked back to see JJ elbowing Bully's heart. But before she could do another one, he caught her leg, tripping her up and making her fall flat on her pretty face. Bully tagged Orton, okay, now I was getting excited. She backed up, but in Bully and Randy's corner. He was blocking me from JJ. He was stood a few feet away his legs open (oo-er) as he stared her down. She ran forward and he prepared himself. I put out my extended hand. JJ got the baseball slide spot on. She tagged me in. I had the biggest smile on my face. Time to do battle me thinks, you wanker. "Hey Randy." He turned around and I karate kicked him. Swiftly like a champion. Considering I am a black belt. Mwahaha. Time to get your ass kicked. I entered the ring and shot Bischoff and Flair a very mean looking scowl. Meanwhile, Randy has gotten his ass off the mat and was standing. He tried to do the sleeper but I jumped down taking him with me. I got up and started up a flurry of kicks. He was down and in position. I climbed to the turnbuckle and felt the rope shake. I lost balance and fell so I was sitting on the turnbuckle. I saw Bischoff smiling and Bully and Flair distracting the ref. I sent an "I'ma kill you look" to him. I got down and leant into the turnbuckle. Randy had seen and was running towards me. I ducked out from under him, panting. He snogged the turnbuckle. He had done what I had done, but without energy. I ran faster into him and sent him further into the turnbuckle. I grabbed his head and done a running bulldog on him. I felt like it was time. I did Dream Street without a hitch. Love me was done like that as well. At Cross Rhodes I could see Bischoff talking to Bully. I motioned for JJ to stop Bully from interfering. I done Destiny Slam and went for the pin. 1, 2, 3. I pushed Orton out of the ring and got up, the ref holding mine and JJ's wrists in victory. Cody hugged me from behind and Ted did the same to JJ. JJ got handled her title and we hugged it out. I massaged my shoulder as it was still killing me from earlier. "How on all that is purple did you put up with him, I will never know." It wasn't necessarily a point of sarcasm more like disbelief.

"You three, go back to Gorilla." Ted said to us, going all protective. I cross my arms and shot him a look. "I've got AJ and I need to call in a favour from Wade anyway."

"Okay, what is it with you guys and favours?" JJ asked, looking really confused. I smiled.

"We're nice to some people and we do favours for them. So we call em in when we need them. The only reason Cody doesn't have any is cuz everyone thinks he's a douche. Except us lot of course. We put up with him for our sanity. I put up with him cuz I think he's gorgeous. "I whispered the last sentence in JJ's ear. Which earned me a "what are you on about?" look from Cody. "C'mon, JJ, AJ's going to look after Ted and if Ted is hurt any more than he already is, well I will hold Stu personally responsible and deal with him personally. I have this 'I'm going to destroy someone feeling' and I don't ignore my gut feelings."

"Kai! Hey Kaila!" shouted a really annoying voice from the titantron. I recognised se voice as Eve (I'm being civil. Not a good look on me) and asked for a mic.

"That's me now what do you want? Another ass-kicking? I'll be all too happy to oblige to do that one. "I answered not really sarcastic just speaking truth. Then another victim of the Kaila Beating Parade stepped into the frame. "Oh it's you. Ready for some more, or you joining her in the "Let's hate Kaila." campaign. I mean it's a good campaign, gots some big names signed up. I, myself would probably sign up but since its bout me, I can't. Plus I love myself too much to do that. Now that's an ego breaker. Ya either love me or hate me."

"Well-" I didn't let her finish, I mean dude, I was on a roll.

"I mean, there are few things you can hate bout me. Okay, I'm not the smartest diva; I've never really been the sharpest crayon in the box. I'm definitely not the sanest diva; I know I have got more than few screws up in my head loose. Okay, I'm certainly not some Barbie, Plastic, So Fantastic biatch who kisses people's asses to get to the top. I work my ass off, and then I go back for some more. Okay, that sounded wrong but you get the point. Okay, I'm not the smiliest diva. I do not remember that my contract stating: Must never lose smile. Actually, that might have been in there, but that's not the point. But what I know I am is caring, loyal and definitely not afraid to kick ass for my friends' behalf as well as my own. Now, you of all people, Little Miss Angelina Ballerina, should know that, I mean, let's take into consideration, the training match earlier in the day. You insulted my friends and you paid for it. You may have history with JJ, but that is down in the dirt and buried 6 feet under, you do not reignite the flame but getting me to kick your pissy blonde ass. It just proves my point, you insult anyone of us and the others will soon follow all ready to rip you a new one. So, I know I'm rambling, the message, keep ya mouths shut, don't talk shit bout people, especially ones who can boot your ass back to where it came from, and we'll all be just fine. Now, what were you saying?" They just stood there, gobsmacked. I laughed. I turned round to see the crew, laughing. I can ramble on and not really give a shit, as long as I get my point across.

"Enough of your irrelevant speeches, Fern, I want a rematch. I let you win. I meant every word I said earlier." Okay, Ballerina. Yous got yourself a deal.

"Let me win, my ass. I beat you fair and square. I know you meant every word you said, that's why you got beat. But since you want another shot at the wonder that is me. I got 3 words for ya: Bring. It. On."

"I got a few conditions. 1) Its tonight. 2) it's in a Hell in a Cell." She finished. I smirked. I am your worst competitor in a Hell in a Cell.

"And, that my friend is another mistake. Hell in a Cell are my best matches. And whether you like it or not. You will lose. You better put your effort or the pain you will suffer will probably end up being a whole load worse. Plus, if ya want, it can be right damn now. But, I'll give ya a chance to 'prepare' and oohhh- Me gots a good idea. Let's make it the main eventer. No backsies now. You're in it deep. Byeee." They faded out and AJ's music started playing. "JJ you sure about staying here?" She nodded, adamantly. Stubborn woman. I really am rubbing off on her. Hehehe. "First sign of trouble, I don't care if AJ is here, I will freaking come down here and beat the shit out of people. We'll be back." Arnie Schwarzenegger moment. hehehe. AJ got into the ring and me and Cody slid out. We walked back out and waited for Wade & Gunner to make their appearance. I meant what I said, first sign of trouble, I will start to deal some pain.


	34. Chapter 34

~Jordana~

"You three, go back to Gorilla." Ted said to us, going all protective. As much as he wanted us to I wouldn't I would stand by my man and my brother, I knew only too well that Bischoff at the least would be down for Gunner. "I've got AJ and I need to call in a favour from Wade anyway."

"Okay, what is it with you guys and favours?" It was weird.

We're nice to some people and we do favours for them. So we call em in when we need them. The only reason Cody doesn't have any is cuz everyone thinks he's a douche. Except us lot of course. We put up with him for our sanity. I put up with him cuz I think he's gorgeous." Kai whispered the last part and Cody looked at us weirdly. C'mon, JJ, AJ's going to look after Ted and if Ted is hurt any more than he already is, well I will hold Stu personally responsible and deal with him personally. I have this 'I'm going to destroy someone feeling' and I don't ignore my gut feelings." I really didn't want to go without Ted.

"Kai! Hey Kaila!" shouted a really annoying voice from the titantron. I recognised the voice as Eve. Bitch needed to get lost. Kai asked for a mic.

"That's me now what do you want? Another ass-kicking? I'll be all too happy to oblige to do that one." I stifled a laugh until Love stepped into view, another bitch that needed to drop dead. I had been lucky so far as I hadn't seen Shelley, let's keep it like that.

"Oh it's you. Ready for some more, or you joining her in the "Let's hate Kaila." campaign. I mean it's a good campaign, gots some big names signed up. I, myself would probably sign up but since its bout me, I can't. Plus I love myself too much to do that. Now that's an ego breaker. Ya either love me or hate me." Ha she was on a real roll here, Ted and Cody were both trying not to laugh.

"Well-" Eve started, but Kai cut her off. Told ya she was on a roll.

"I mean, there are few things you can hate bout me. Okay, I'm not the smartest diva; I've never really been the sharpest crayon in the box. I'm definitely not the sanest diva; I know I have got more than few screws up in my head loose. Okay, I'm certainly not some Barbie, Plastic, So Fantastic biatch who kisses people's asses to get to the top. I work my ass off, and then I go back for some more. Okay, that sounded wrong but you get the point. Okay, I'm not the smiliest diva. I do not remember that my contract stating: Must never lose smile. Actually, that might have been in there, but that's not the point. But what I know I am is caring, loyal and definitely not afraid to kick ass for my friends' behalf as well as my own. Now, you of all people, Little Miss Angelina Ballerina, should know that, I mean, let's take into consideration, the training match earlier in the day. You insulted my friends and you paid for it. You may have history with JJ, but that is down in the dirt and buried 6 feet under, you do not reignite the flame but getting me to kick your pissy blonde ass. It just proves my point, you insult anyone of us and the others will soon follow all ready to rip you a new one. So, I know I'm rambling, the message, keep ya mouths shut, don't talk shit bout people, especially ones who can boot your ass back to where it came from, and we'll all be just fine. Now, what were you saying?" I was in fits of laughter as she finished and so were the guys, she turned to us smiling herself. But I wondered what Love must have said to rile Kai up.

"Enough of your irrelevant speeches, Fern, I want a rematch. I let you win. I meant every word I said earlier." I laughed more, she must really like a beating.

Let me win, my ass. I beat you fair and square. I know you meant every word you said, that's why you got beat. But since you want another shot at the wonder that is me. I got 3 words for ya: Bring. It. On." I wanted the match against her, but I knew I'd get almost as much satisfaction from watching Kai beat on her.

"I got a few conditions. 1) Its tonight. 2) it's in a Hell in a Cell." Love never did brush up on her opponents, otherwise she'd have none what a big mistake she had just made.

"And, that my friend is another mistake. Hell in a Cell are my best matches. And whether you like it or not. You will lose. You better put your effort or the pain you will suffer will probably end up being a whole load worse. Plus, if ya want, it can be right damn now. But, I'll give ya a chance to 'prepare' and oohhh- Me gots a good idea. Let's make it the main eventer. No backsies now. You're in it deep. Byeee." Hehe I loved Kai she was the sister I never had. The screen faded to black and she turned to me dropping her mic. JJ you sure about staying here?" I nodded furiously, I wouldn't leave this ring without Ted and that was final. First sign of trouble, I don't care if AJ is here, I will freaking come down here and beat the shit out of people. We'll be back." I smiled and hugged Ted as we waited for AJ to come down. They got out as AJ came and I went my brother to hug him in welcome. Hell if I cared that the whole damn world was watching.

"JJ that was fucking stupid. They could have hurt you badly."

"Yeah they could have, but they didn't now did they." He huffed and nodded his head. I was right it just didn't mean he had to like it. Wade and Gunner made their way to the ring and few seconds later as predicted Bischoff came down. He was off his nut, having Gunner hospitalise his own son. Garrett was ok now, but still. Guy had a screw loose. I kissed Ted and climbed out of the ring. I paid little attention as I knew they were right. AJ and Ted would deal with the bozos in the ring. My concern was Bischoff. He edged towards the other side as Ted went for Dream Street. The ref had his back to me and Bischoff started shouting at the ref. Ted had gone for the pin, but the ref was oblivious as Bischoff distracted the ref. AJ got in and so did Barrett a fight ensuing. I ran round to Bischoff as he stood there like a smug little prick. As I got to him I clotheslined him taking him down hard. I climbed the steel steps and hit a tight little Moonsault on to him. As I got up smiling Angle ran down. I backed up some only for AJ to come flying through the ropes taking Angle down. I smiled at my brother as he got up and slid back in the ring. As I walked back round AJ hit Styles Clash to Gunner and went for Barrett. Ted being the legal man hit Dream Street again to Gunner and got the win. I did notice that Barrett hadn't really tried to stop the pin and as he walked away he winked up at me. Maybe all these favours were a good idea. I slid into the ring raising my brothers and Teds hands in victory before turning to give Ted his reward for winning. I walked backstage and hugged Kai as she walked out with Cody and as Kaz passed I hugged him tightly wishing him good luck.

"You know you ain't half bad in that ring Ted."

"Thanks AJ you're pretty good too." I laughed at them both they were being silly. Cody and Kaz's match went without a hitch and they came away with the win. Then it was time for Kai's match. Ted insisted we stay back stage as Cody would go out with her and make sure nothing happened to her. I finally agreed and we walked back to the locker room to change and watch it from there. As we got to the locker room I saw that is was open. I walked in as Ted was talking happily with my brother and I was glad they were actually getting on. But as I walked in my jaw dropped.

"Hey JJ." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?Get out!" At the sound of my voice my brother was straight there and Ted wrapped his arms round me protectively.

"You get your sorry assed self out of here before I… fuck that I'm going to kick the shit out of you Shelley!" Ted pulled me out of the locker room. Not wanting me to see as AJ laid into Shelley. It was his own fault shouldn't have been, here shouldn't have come.

"So that's him huh?" Ted asked. I turned in his arms and hugged myself to him. "It's ok Jordana, if I do say so myself you've got better taste in men now." I laughed as he gave himself an ego boost. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I would have to agree with you there. But I think we should stop Alan I don't want him to get in trouble for beating Shelley to death." Ted nodded. And walked in pulling on AJ, AJ however was having none of it. I stepped in between Shelley and my brother.

"AJ please stop ok? Just don't do this." I pleaded with him. He backed of and I felt Shelley grab my leg.

"Babe thanks can I have a…"

"I didn't do it for you. I did it so my brother wouldn't get in trouble for beating on a worthless piece a trash like you!" I growled and pulled my leg from him. Ted grabbed a hold of his shirt, yanking to his feet and throwing him from the room like the trash he was. He landed in front of Kai and Cody who both looked rather happy with themselves. Kai looked down at Shelley then at the three of us in the locker room and then back down to Shelley an evil glint in her eyes.

A/N: OOO so what has Kai got in store for Shelley?


	35. Chapter 35

~Kaila~

Ted and AJ's match went off without a hitch and so did Cody and Kaz's. I stayed by gorilla during the matches. I practised a lucky dance routine before welcoming Cody back to my side. Yes I am protective of him. And what? I let little Miss Prissy and Tissy go out first so she could see some real flair and talent. She entered the cage with a smile on her face. I doubt she'll have that smile on her face by the end of this. "Play Stronger." Kanye West's Stronger blasted throughout the arena. I took Cody's hand and he led me out there, ready to take part in my favourite match. I extended my arm so it was over his shoulder. I kissed his cheek, smiling. "Don't leave, go on commentary, don't get involved if it goes outside." I whispered in his ear, there is no way in hell am I letting him get hurt, not if I can help it. He kissed me in return and nodded. "I love you, Cody."

"I love you too Kaila." He murmured in my ear, before I entered the Cell. I sauntered into the cage, marvelling it in its beauty. I slid into the ring and climbed onto the turnbuckle, lifting up my right hand pointing to the ceiling of the cage and smiled. I riled up the crowd to love me more. I jumped and turned to face se biatch. I smirked evilly as the 'woman' trash talked me.

"Trash talk me all you want, it's not going to get you anywhere. Just in more pain than you can imagine." I answered, shaking out my limbs tryna loosen up my muscles. The bell rung its signature 3 times. We circled each other before locking up. I let her push me into the turnbuckle and the ref started to count. She let me go and I kicked her stomach. I done a facebreaker to the knee and slid out of the ring. I lifted up the apron and pulled out a chair. I took it and slid back into the ring. I took the chair and started with a flurry of hits everywhere and anywhere. Well, every trainer and medical personnel in the country will tell you it is highly not recommended that you enter these matches with me as I know how to do damage. Guilt less and everything else. She was on the mat and I decided to make her limpy, so I done a Mark Henry and slid Love's foot into the chair. I jumped onto the chair and she shot up shouting in pain. Well this was a mistake, you have the price to pay. I took the poor chair off her ankle and dragged her out of the ring. I irish whipped her into the wall of the cage and she slumped there, out of energy and full of pain. I backed up to the apron and rammed my shoulder into her stomach forcing her to double over in pain and deeper into the cage. I got up and yanked her up with me. I shoved her into the pole and wrapped her arms tightly around it. I took my foot and shot swiftly aimed kicks at her back. And just to add more injury, I kicked her in the head just for good measure. Her head bounced off the pole and she swirled and stumbled like me when I'm pissed as a coot drunk. "You want to play? You want to insult JJ now? You want to insult Ted now?" I did an Edge-o-matic, the dude helped train me, he gets occasional tributes, and slammed her face into the mat. I got down on my knees, and repeatedly slammed her face into the mat. "Want to mess with us now, Love?" I picked her up and slammed her back into the pole again. I took her and chucked her ass into the ring. I lifted her leg for the cover, god so help her if, somehow, she kicked out. 1, 2, 3. The bell dinged again. My wrist was lifted in victory once again. I was out of breath but unhurt. I slid out of the ring, smiling. I waved goodbye to the crowd and exited my Cell. Only to be ambushed by Cody. We walked back to the locker room. Where we see, Alex Shelley of all people. I give him a weird look, and looked inside to see Ted, looking pissed, JJ, looking well- like she just broke up a fight she would've love to have seen and AJ just looking like he was going to kill someone. I brought my head back round to Shelley with an evil look in my eye. "Up, Shelley, you're blocking my way." He scrambled up with a scared look on his face. "Now, as much as I would absolutely love to murder you and torture you and do all kinds of wonderful things to you cuz of what you did to JJ and how much pain you caused her, I can't, considering I am only allowed to dish out one hugely major career threatening beat up per show. Plus, why let me do it? Why not, Ted, or JJ or even AJ? But I'm all too sure, that rather sooner than later you'll get your comeuppance. I mean, I'm sure I can sort something out for you. Now, scram before I do actually punish you." I am 2 inches smaller than him and he is petrified of me. Ha! Dude is scared shiteless. I walked back in and the guys looked at me expectantly. "Result of the match or why I didn't beat Shelley up."

"1st one." JJ stated, looking at me and Cody for answers.

"I... beat the shit out of her, hopefully put her out of action and I won." I answered, smiling. They started smiling.

AN: Okay, I kinda ran out of ideas, I just got in from a school meeting, it was boring the living daylights out of me.


	36. Chapter 36

~Jordana~

"Now, as much as I would absolutely love to murder you and torture you and do all kinds of wonderful things to you cuz of what you did to JJ and how much pain you caused her, I can't, considering I am only allowed to dish out one hugely major career threatening beat up per show. Plus, why let me do it? Why not, Ted, or JJ or even AJ? But I'm all too sure, that rather sooner than later you'll get your comeuppance. I mean, I'm sure I can sort something out for you. Now, scram before I do actually punish you." Shelley took in the look on Kai's face and ran for the hills. I guess he did have some sense. She looked up at us and I wondered why she hadn't beaten him herself. "Result of the match or why I didn't beat Shelley up." She asked.

"First one." I asked.

"I... beat the shit out of her, hopefully put her out of action and I won." She smiled and I smiled back.

"So why didn't you beat on Shelley?" Ted asked beating me to it.

"Well because I have a better idea." She smirked. I wasn't sure I liked that smirk.

"Well spit out Kaila!" I demanded.

"I was thinking that Ted should have a match against him. And to make it interesting a stree…"

"Kaila shut-up!" I said, but it was too late the idea was planted in Ted's head. Kaila looked at me and saw that I didn't want Ted in that match, not when he could get seriously hurt.

"Sorry JJ." She said sheepishly, I shook my head what could I do about it. If Ted wanted to do it I wouldn't be able to stop him.

As we were getting changed, after AJ left, Cody went to speak with Ace about Teds match against Shelley.

"Jordana don't worry about my match against him. He deserves a beat down for hurting you the way he did. I know it's in the past and I should really thank him for it, but he still hurt you." I smiled and leaned up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I know, but still it's a street fight if Cody can get it and I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I promise the only one going to be hurt is him." I let it slide there was no point in arguing. Jessica came careening into the room like the bulldozer she is huffing and puffing.

"HEY JJ that fancy ass guy friend of yours… you know the one… went by dashing or some other poncy name."

"Cody?" Kai's ears pricked up and she looked at us. "Jess you ain't making sense."

"YEAH, that's his name Cody. Well he's just took a beating from Bully with Bischoff's help and they're loading him to go to the hospital." Kaila was off and running to be with her fiancé. I couldn't believe this, first the trouble with Randy and now Bully and the other assholes had to come from TNA and make things a hundred times worse.

"Jordana it's not your fault, don't blame yourself for this." Ted had wrapped his arms round me.

"Hey the hot guy with his arms round you is right, so stop ya sulking JJ!" Jess shouted pulling me from him and into a headlock laughing as she did so.

"Jess get off me!" I shouted and stopped feeling sorry for myself. And I replaced it with anger Kai was definitely rubbing off. I was Jordana Jones, the Phenomenal one's sister, I could kick ass and take names. Bischoff had just hurt my best friend's fiancé. He was stepping across a line you didn't cross. Friends are family and nobody hurts family and gets away with it. I knew Kai had been carrying her baseball bat with her in case of emergencies. I ran to her bag and dug round till I found it, I pulled it out and smiled wickedly at Jess.

"ODB's friend is back! It's about time you decided to stop pussy footing about everything JJ!" Now she was over exaggerating. Sure I didn't always mope about like I had been a lot lately, but I could kick ass with the best of them, had I not been beating Bully in a match earlier? But I wasn't some vengeful harpy like she just made it sound.

"Jordana what are you doing?"

"Simples handsome or do you prefer hot guy as Jess said? I'm a take this bat and show Bully why I am just as good at Hardcore matches as he is." The smile was in place, Ted trying to talk me out of it while Jess egged me on. As I got to Immortals locker room I found it closed.

"Jordana just wait let me get your brother."

"Ok get my brother." He ran down the corridor to AJ's room, now I had never said I'd wait just that he could get my brother. I kicked in the door Jess behind me hooting up a storm. Heads whipped up to look at me framed in the door way bat in hand.

"Here's JJ!" I pointed the bat at Bully. "Get your fat ass up! You wanna beat on my friends? Then take your own beat down like a man." I don't know what my face was showing, but the look of fear that crossed Bully's face was perfect. It made me smile wider.

"Shut up little girl and go back to your brother."

"Hehehe you don't scare me Flair, sit down and shut up!" I pushed him back on to his seat with the bat.

"Get up Bully. NOW!" I saw movement and Gunner get up behind me blocking the exit as Steiner got up from his seat and tried to box me in. Bully got up looking smug, but I was lightning quick and I lashed out with a big hit to his knee cap and grinned as I heard it pop. I had dislocated his knee. He toppled to the floor in agony as Angle walked in wanting to know what was going. Bischoff was throwing a fit and the other guys started to circle. I held my ground, but I didn't have to do anything as Ted, AJ and Skittles came charging into the room.

"Jordana you said you'd wait." Ted said grabbing me and trying to look me over.

"Hot guy she had this hands down, you should have seen the look of pure fear on that fat bastards face as she walked in like she was doin' a seen from the Shinning." I giggled at the amused look on Jeff's face.

"That was stupid and… You did good Jordan." AJ stopped his rant when Jess and Jeff sent a look his way.

"Thanks AJ, but family takes care of family that's all I did." I smiled and let Ted pull me to the locker rooms to get all our things including Kai's and Cody's. We walked into the hospital and found Cody's room and a guy stood outside.

"Hey Dustin how is he?" Dustin? Oh I forgot about Cody's brother, to you he's Goldust. You know gold costume and blonde wig? Yeah runs his hands up his body during his entrance (a little creepy if you ask me, but he seemed normal outside of his gold suit) that's Cody's brother, well half-brother.

"He's going to be ok. He's got a nasty concussion, he hasn't woken up yet, but they say he'll be right as rain in the morning." I sighed in relief and saw Ted relax knowing his best friend was going to be ok.

"Hi you must be JJ, I've heard about you from Cody. Good things only I can assure you." I smiled and shook Dustin's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Dustin. Is Kai in there?" I asked pointing into the room. He nodded. I peeked into see her asleep her head resting on the side of Cody's bed and clutching his hand in hers. She was a tough cookie, but at the end of the day there's only so much you can take. She'd had two matches today. I'm sure she wasn't fully over the surprise of Ryan being alive and that Tommy was in fact her cousin Ty. And now Cody gets a bad beating it's a wonder she hadn't had a break down.

A/N: Ok so that's it from me. Next chapter is from Krazy :D


	37. Chapter 37

~Kaila~

I got changed quick as I could while Cody went to speak to Ace. I sat down and started rethinking about Shelley's repayment, I hate being proved wrong and I hate having to backtrack. Suddenly the door burst open and one of JJ's friends burst in, huffing and puffing like a steam train. "HEY JJ that fancy ass guy friend of yours… you know the one… went by dashing or some other poncy name." Cody? Holy shit on a pig.

"Cody?" My finely trained ears pricked up and I looked from Jess to JJ. "Jess you ain't making sense."

"YEAH, that's his name Cody. Well he's just took a beating from Bully with Bischoff's help and they're loading him to go to the hospital." I swear I wanted to scream. I bolted it out of the room and toward the parking lot. They were loading him in.

"Wait! Please, wait!" I shouted, before they closed the doors. They kept open the doors. "Thank you. Oh my God. Cody. Honey. Oh God. Cody, please, wake up." The paramedics looked at me sympathetically. I started crying then. "Cody. Please. You can't leave me." I must've looked so dramatic. This wasn't an act, this man makes one third of my life. He's not only my fiancé, he's my stone to keep me grounded. He's the one I can turn to, when everything goes wrong. He's always there. No matter what. The ambulance came to a stop and the doors flung. I took Cody's hand in mine, and held it like no tomorrow till they took him to surgery, where they ushered me to the waiting room. They wanted me to fill out loads of forms, which I did but with tears falling onto the page. I called Dustin, Cody's half-brother, as soon as I was done. "Pick up your phone. Dustin?"

"Kai, you okay?" Dustin was, again, like a brother I never had. I was real tight with Cody's family.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Look, Codes is in hospital." I tried to say without breaking down in tears.

"I'm in town anyway, I'll be there in 15 minutes at the most. Stay calm and keep Ice Cool." Dustin said, trying to make things a bit brighter.

"I'll try, just for you." I managed to get out, without my voice cracking.

"That's my sister. I'll be there soon, see you later, hun." And with that he hung up. I sat back down on the uncomfy plastic chairs and waited. I turned my head at the sound of the door opening and my heart was lifted at the sight of Dustin. "Kai!" He ran toward me and hugged me tightly. "You okay, darling?" I nodded.

"Petrified of these places, my career has been in here too many times for my liking. " I answered, truthfully, hospitals petrify the hell out of me. I've heard all the gruesome stories which firmly put me off these places, I sincerely respect every worker for their bravery.

"Anyone here for Cody Runnels?" I shot there quicker than I ever have before, pulling Dustin behind me. "Follow me. He has a nasty concussion but should be fine and awake by the morning." I think that's what she said. I was really worried about Cody. The nurse let me and Dustin into Cody's room and I rushed into one of the chairs and took one of Cody's hands and started telling him everything was going to be alright. I remember bursting into tears. I must've cried myself to sleep cuz the next thing I remember was being shaken by the shoulder with someone telling me to get up. I shook my head.

"Kai. Get up. It's time to go." I whimpered, and shook my head again. I am not moving. "Kaili, c'mon please." Aw man, that's Cody, YAY! He's the only one who knows that nickname. I let my eyes open and hug my fiancé into oblivion. "You letting go?" I shook my head, content with where I was. "Kai, let go or no pancakes." I let go and gasped. He knows my love for pancakes. Man, this guy really knows me. We walked to the waiting room where we got ambushed by Ted and JJ.

"Okay, losing Lung capacity." I gasped. JJ let go, smiling. "I am back and ready to do some very, sneaky and Kaila-Style revenge. But until then, I say we have a beach day!" Everyone smiled and nodded. Saweet, time to show off my awesome surfing skills.


	38. Chapter 38

~Jordana~

We sat outside on the benches all night. I ended up falling asleep curled up my head on Teds lap. I woke the next morning Ted stroking my hair.

"Jordana, I think Kai and Cody are both awake."

"Cody's ok then?" He nodded and I sat up and kissed his cheek. Would so need a shower and tooth brush before anything else today. They walked out a second later and we sprang to our feet. I crushed Kai and pulled Cody into the hug too.

"Okay, losing Lung capacity." She gasped, I pulled away smiling. "I am back and ready to do some very, sneaky and Kaila-Style revenge. But until then, I say we have a beach day!" I laughed she must not have realised that I had already exacted some revenge on the scum sucking asshole Bully Ray.

We got back to the hotel and had breakfast then to do the morning essentials. When we got to the beach Kai insisted on renting surf boards, but hell if I knew how to surf. I watched her and Cody go out and surf some.

"Come on Jordana." Ted said pulling my arm.

"I haven't a clue how to surf Ted." I frowned as he pulled me out into the water. He called over Kai and Cody and within two hours I had got the hang of surfing. I could stand up and ride the wave and that was good enough for me. We headed back on to the beach for a game of volleyball. We didn't actually have a net so we just placed our stuff in a row. We started off me and Ted vs. Kai and Cody. We ended in a draw both mine and Kai's competitive sides coming out.

"Hey JJ, I think we need to show these guys a bit of girl power." She smirked at me.

"I completely agree Kai." The guys eyed us suspiciously, I may not have been good at surfing but I had always excelled at volleyball in high school. I swapped sides with Cody and Kai served, they returned and I spiked it back at them. Kai sniggered as both guys dived for it and failed. And that's how the game pretty much went, we let them win a few points thinking that they were finally beating us, but then I served. Cody hit it back and Kai spiked it. They managed to hit it back and it was close to the 'net' I went forward to hit it and Ted tackled me to the ground.

"No not this time." He laughed as he straddled my waist. He leaned down and kissed me as I giggled only for Kai to launch the ball at his head.

"Ouch Kaila!" I giggled even more as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Ted we were winning, you big cheat tackling my team mate!" I laughed at the pout on Kai's face, but it spread into a huge smile. "Well either way we still won!" She stuck her tongue out at the guys.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I think we should head back." I looked over at Cody as Ted helped me to my feet. He was looking tired and although I thought it at the time I hadn't said it. But I didn't think we should be doing anything today and just let Cody rest some more. He looked tired and I guess that's why he suggested we head back. We got to the hotel and decided on diner in the restaurant where we filled Kai and Cody in on my little attack on the Immortals locker room.

"You think they're going to come after you?" Cody asked looking slightly concerned for my well-being. I shrugged those clowns would do whatever they could to make my life hell it was just when would they decide to do that?

"Ah who cares if they come, then they have me Kaila Danica to deal with. They hurt you Cody and I need to punish them for it. I wonder how messed up his knee is though." She let her mind wander, but I saw Cody take her hand in his, they liked to play it cool, but I could see how madly in love with each other they were. But I started to think about it as I sat there about Immortal not Kai and Cody. And well they knew me well enough to know that the best way to hurt me was to hurt someone I cared for. And the only one in a match next week so far was Ted. And right now no one meant more to me than him. Kai eyed me curiously and it was as if she knew I was thinking it. She kept quiet though and we soon called it a night.

Monday night rolled round I was set to be in a match against Gail Kim in a champion vs. champion match, but not before Ted went against Shelley in that god awful street fight. Ted had talked me out of going ringside, not that I needed much talking out of, one because if I did I'd probably end up fighting Shelley myself if he hurt Ted and Two well I really didn't want to watch Ted get hurt. So although I argued I eventually conceded. Kai, Cody and I were all sat backstage in the locker room. I had already kissed Ted good luck and watched as he made his entrance, minutes later Shelley made his. I watched them exchange blows for a while, but when Shelley ended up outside the ring and pulled out a steel chair I couldn't watch. I sat beneath the monitor and watched Kai and Cody's expressions. That was all I needed to know how the match was progressing. Kaila gasped and I heard the fans shouting I stood up to look at the monitor and take in what was happening and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A/N: Oh dear what's happening in the ring? Will Kai get revenge on Immortal? Will Immortal retaliate for JJ's attack on Bully? And have we seen the last of Orton? Krazy has the answers next chapter :D


	39. Chapter 39

~Kaila~

We done the essentials, and we went to the sunny Tampa beach. I, being the ultimate show-off insisted we rented surfboards. Me & Cody surfed some and did some tricks, I kept an eye on Cody to make sure he took it easy. Ted called us over to teach JJ, wow, she really was a country girl, she should so move up here. We could go surfing some more! After a couple of hours JJ could stand up and basic surf. Which for a straight-up and out country girl was pretty good. Especially with my terrible teaching, there was a reason I didn't become a teacher. We retreated to the beach for a game of volleyball, now I was captain of the volleyball team at high school for 3 years. 1 thing to make sure I was as far away from home as I could get. Anyway! We had a make shift net of our gear to compensate for no real net. It was first me & Cody against Ted & JJ, which damn it ended in a draw. I, naturally, am extremely competitive and hate losing anything. "Hey JJ, I think we need to show these guys a bit of girl power." I was smirking, its basically Really Awesome (Me & JJ) up against Meh Skills (Cody & Ted) considering I am a born volleyball player.

"I completely agree Kai." The boys knew we were up to something and knew they were going to lose. Hardy ha ha! JJ swapped sides with Cody and I served, they returned and JJ spiked it back at them. I tried to tone down the laughter as both guys dived for it and failed. And that's how the game pretty much went, we let them win a few points thinking that they were finally beating us, but then JJ served. Cody hit it back and I spiked it. They managed to hit it back and it was close to the 'net' JJ went forward to hit it and Ted tackled her to the ground.

"No not this time." He laughed as he straddled her. He kissed her and I decided to make a fool out of him. Once again. Hehehe. So I took aim and shot the ball at his head. Perfect!

"Ouch Kaila!" He moaned, as he rubbed the side of his head. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Ted we were winning, you big cheat tackling my team mate!" I pouted, doing big puppy dog blue eyes. JJ just laughed at me. "Well either way we still won!" So ha! I stuck my tongue at the boys.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I think we should head back." That was a damper, but I saw the reason why, Cody was looking tired. Can't have him collapsing. I will probably scream. And then use my friends and the ones I love as punching bags. I hugged Cody's waist as Ted helped JJ up. "You okay?" he asked. I looked up and nodded, squeezing him tighter. We got back to the hotel and decided to eat dinner in the restaurant where JJ filled us in on her revenge. I taught this girl well.

"You think they're going to come after you?" Cody asked looking concerned. JJ just shrugged, not really caring. Okay, is she my twin? Hehe. That would be so awesome!

"Ah who cares if they come, then they have me, Kaila Danica, to deal with. They hurt you Cody and I need to punish them for it. I wonder how messed up his knee is though." I let my mind wander and thought bout JJ dealing pain like it was chocolate on a ice cream cone. Cody took my hand distracting me and then I started thinking bout how much trouble Immortal were going to be in when I got round to dealing revenge. I may have taught JJ everything she knows, but not everything I know. I shot JJ a curious eye as I tried to read her mind, I could tell she was thinking of Immortal. Great minds think oh so alike. Monday was back, and I wasn't needed, but me & Codes would be there to support Ted, considering it was my stupid idea to make this fight. JJ was in a champion vs champion match with Gail Kim, but after Ted's match. We wished him good luck and went back to the locker room as he made his entrance. Shelley came out and now I really wished I did beat him up. It should've been me in that match. It was pretty back and forth for a while. But when Shelley landed outside and pulled out a steel chair. JJ had enough, she sat under the monitor and stared at me & Codes' expressions. I gasped at Ted's back being repeatedly hit with the chair. I winced at the pain. God, I shouldn't have made this match. I should've been in there. It should be me who Shelley beats with a chair. My mouth dropped as Immortal came out and started beating on Ted. JJ saw my face and jumped up to see the monitor. I growled like a lion as the anger boiled. I leapt up off the couch and dug deep into my bag looking for my favourite thing. My lucky baseball bat, I brought it for emergencies.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Cody asked jokingly. I leant onto the bat and shot him a look. "Can I join?" He had cottoned on to my plan.

"Cody, no, I am not risking anything else happening to you." He shot me a pout. I turned to JJ so I could talk with Cody in private. "JJ, go round the locker rooms and find some help, its gonna be 2 against 5 out there." JJ scrambled and that left me to talk to Cody. "Cody, please, it's my fault you got that nasty concussion. I don't want anything else bad to happen to you. I made this match, I should be out there, not you, Ted, AJ or even JJ. Please, Cody." I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Cody swiped it away. " I can't let you do this."

"Wow. You're hellbent on this." I couldn't help but smile. "Fine. But only cuz I love you. I love you with all my heart, Kaila." I smiled some more and started blushing, GAH! I swear this man knows how to make me blush. I pulled him closer to me by his shirt and his lips crashed onto mine. I heard a giggle coming from the door. Cody pulled away and I opened my eyes to see a giggling JJ.

"I love you even more, Cody. C'mon, JJ, let's go kick some mortal ass." Emphasising mortal as they would soon be writhing on the floor in a mass of pain. I kissed Cody on the cheek and left with JJ baseball bats in hand and ready for action. We got to Gorilla to see Hardy, Ty, AJ, Kaz and a few other superstars from TNA and WWE. We shot out and into action.

"Plan of action: We get Ted, the boys are going to boot Immortal back to Timbuktu." Man, I love this girl. "I think we're sisters." I smiled, that I can agree, that would mean Ted would be my brother-in-law. Saweeettt! We started beating on Immortal especially Bischoff and Gunner as they were beating up Ted. We chucked them off him and saved him as well as ourselves. We made it back to the locker room thankfully in one piece as was Cody. Whew! We looked at the monitor to see our help getting the upper hand and we smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

~Jordana~

I ran from the locker room in search of my brother. I knew he would help Ted. I ran round the corner not really looking where I was going just hoping I could get help before Ted got hurt too much. But in not looking where I was going I ended up running into a mass of bodies.

"Jordan what the hell?" That was AJ. I looked over at all the bodies I had managed to knock over and grinned at Skittles who was laughing his head off. But then I came back to why I was here.

"OH god you got to come help! Immortal has attacked TEDDY and Shelley is helping them!"

"Don't worry JJ, we'll help babe." Tommy said calmly helping me to my feet. I looked round at the guys that were there. Skittles, AJ, Tommy, Kaz, James and Ken (Mr. Anderson/Kennedy) from TNA and Punk, Truth and Cena from WWE. All of them were willing to help and I was shocked and humbled by this. I ran back to the locker room to hear…

"Fine. But only cuz I love you. I love you with all my heart, Kaila." Kai blushed as bright as Rudolph's nose before pulling Cody to her and snogging his face off. I couldn't help, but giggle it was cute to see them both so at ease and loved up.

"I love you even more, Cody. C'mon, JJ, let's go kick some mortal ass." She emphasised mortal as that is all they were, no one would remember them in years to come. We ran to gorilla and I could see Kai was surprised by the guys that had come to help from both shows.

"Plan of action: We get Ted, the boys are going to boot Immortal back to Timbuktu." She smiled at me and I knew she was thinking along the same lines. "I think we're sisters." We burst out and down the ramp the fans screaming in excitement at the mass of people coming from the back to help out Ted. We beat some on Bischoff and Gunner as they were laying in to Ted the most. We pulled Ted from the ring escaping and letting the guys go to work on Immortal. We got back to the locker room in one piece. Placing Ted on the couch before turning our attention to the monitor and seeing Our guys destroying Immortal. We all smiled triumphantly, but I attention soon turned to Ted. I wanted to get help for Ted, but I also wanted to stay with him and make sure he was ok. And I swear down Kai is a total mind reader.

"Come on Cody let's get a trainer to check over Ted." She pulled Cody from the room leaving me and Ted alone. And I didn't know what to do; this was all my fault if I had just stayed at TNA this never would have happened.

"Ted? I'm…" He shook his head and held his hand out for me. I took it slowly and let him pull me down on to his lap.

"It wasn't your fault Jordana. And besides I'm ok a little bit sore, but nothing a kiss won't fix." He wiggled his eye brows at me and succeeded in making me laugh. I leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I snaked my hands round his neck running my hand over his hair. I bit down on his lip and he opened his mouth to allow my tongue in. I was enjoying this way too much, it was only a kiss, but so was Ted his wrestling trunks didn't do much to hide his member standing to attention. The next thing I knew I was straddling his waist as he laid across the couch. Kai and Cody sniggering while Otunga cleared his throat. I sat up blushing worse than Kai had earlier, but saw I couldn't move to much as Ted at this moment in time needed to stay covered.

"You two are wanted in Mr Laurinaitis's office." He shook his head and walked away. I couldn't help, but grin at Kai who was still laughing.

"Can you two wait outside his office we'll be like two minutes." Ted said. Cody choked out a laugh.

"I know a quickie is supposed to be quick, but that is ridiculous." Kai burst out laughing as I launched a cushion at the pair of them. After Ted had changed and was good to go we walked down to Ace's office. Kai and Cody laughing lightly as they saw us. I rolled my eyes at them and grabbed for Ted's hand before we knocked and walked into Ace's office.

"About damn time!" Ace complained.

"Zip it you!" I turned at the sound of the voice to see Paul Levesque and I suddenly became nervous. "Look I wanted you four here as you'll be key players. We're going to bring this TNA invasion to an end. But and this is a big but. Obviously some of the TNA guys have sided with you and some WWE stars have sided with TNA. So we're going to have ourselves a pay per view kind of like bragging rights. If you guys win TNA leaves and that's it, but if they win they leave, but Vince has agreed they can take certain members of our roster with them. It'll be revealed who if they win. The pay per view is this Sunday and will be called Destruction."

"Well what happens if the stars don't want to go to TNA Mr Levesque" I knew I was being negative, but I had a feeling I was one of the people TNA wanted.

"Well there's nothing they can do about it you'll just have to win. Which I damn well expect you to do, I won't stand for anything less than a white wash." My hand tensed round Teds as I couldn't stop the negative thoughts swirling round my head.

A/N: Sorry its short, but any way did you enjoy it? Is JJ one of the Stars TNA want? Will WWE win? Or will TNA get what they want? Krazy brings the goodies next time :D


	41. Chapter 41

~Kaila~

I read JJ's mind. I am awesome. "Come on Cody let's get a trainer to check over Ted." I dragged Cody out and left the lovebirds alone. We managed to get 10 feet away from the trainer's room when this douche came in. Ug. I hate this man.

"Danica! Runnels!" Only one person uses our surnames. Man, this guy is annoying.

"Would it kill you to use our first names? I am Kaila and this is Cody." I answered, as he came running up. He rolled his eyes and I fought the urge to tell him to shove it and walk off.

"Where's Jones and Dibiase?" He asked, he seriously needs to learn to say our first names, or I really am going shove something in his direction.

"Locker room, why?" Cody added, Otungi shot him a look and I was oh so bloody tempted to kill him. I rolled my eyes and we led him to the locker room. I wanted to be polite and knock, Davido however decided to be a bastard and go right in. We saw JJ straddling Ted and were midway through a make out session. David coughed and behind him we burst into laughter. JJ sat up blushing like ripe tomato. She wasn't moving and I had a feeling I knew why. I couldn't keep my laughter under control and started laughing into Cody's shoulder while he tried the biting of the lip technique.

"You two are wanted in Mr Laurinaitis's office." He stated, shaking his head. He & his wife have obviously never had a bit of fun. He pushed past me & Codes and left. I couldn't stop laughing for the life of me.

"Can you two wait outside his office we'll be like two minutes." Ted said. Cody couldn't keep it in any longer and got a laugh out.

"I know a quickie is supposed to be quick, but that is ridiculous." He spluttered, I swear, we were laughing like a bunch of hyenas. JJ chucked a cushion at us and we dodged. We left to go to his office still laughing. We wait for them to drag their asses (Oo-er!) to the office, still laughing. JJ rolled her eyes. We knocked on the door and went in.

"About damn time!" Se wanker complained. I fought the urge to punch him. And knee him in the balls. And do dangerous things to him (oo-er!).

"Zip it you!" Since when did Paul come into this equation? I'm not saying a word. "Look I wanted you four here as you'll be key players. We're going to bring this TNA invasion to an end. But and this is a big but. Obviously some of the TNA guys have sided with you and some WWE stars have sided with TNA. So we're going to have ourselves a pay per view kind of like bragging rights. If you guys win TNA leaves and that's it, but if they win they leave, but Vince has agreed they can take certain members of our roster with them. It'll be revealed who if they win. The pay per view is this Sunday and will be called Destruction." Destruction. Hehehe. Right name for the right purpose. Sounds like something I would choose.

"Well what happens if the stars don't want to go to TNA Mr Levesque" Oh bollocks. JJ is one of the wanted stars, I can feel it. Shit, shit and double shit.

"Well there's nothing they can do about it you'll just have to win. Which I damn well expect you to do, I won't stand for anything less than a white wash." Great, we have the whole company depending on us. No pressure then. "Dismissed." We walked out of the office and to Gorilla for JJ's match. We made it just in time. Kimmy was out there with Miss Pissy.

"I'm going out there. She must really love my beatings." I stated. Ted saw I was not in the mood to play and let me go. "Go back to the locker room. Look after each other." I hugged Ted and kissed Cody and waited for JJ whilst she did the same but switchie. She got announced and we walked out. Love saw I was coming and looked scared shitless. Mwahahaha. Be scared bitch. We slid into the ring and taunted looking awesome as ever. Kimmy was getting pissed and wanted a piece. I hugged JJ and slid out to the ring. They locked up with Kim pushing JJ to the turnbuckle, the ref started to count and she let go. JJ kicked her and she doubled over. She started with a flurry of punches and kicks. She bounced off the ropes and landed a clothesline. She went for the pin. 1. 2. Kim got the shoulder up. JJ grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face in the mat. I started laughing but stopped when I saw Love getting up on the apron. I ran round to her and pulled her feet. Her face slammed against the apron and I performed Love me once she was standing. I saw JJ performing Darkness Falls on Kim and went in for the cover. 1. 2. 3. I slid into the ring and hugged JJ, lifting her wrist in victory. Another awesome victory for Love Darkness.


	42. Chapter 42

~Kaila~

We walked to Gorilla and were going back to the locker room when this bitch walked in and ruined my night. "Hey, I heard Kaila's mum & dad killed themselves cuz she was such an ugly child and then her aunt killed herself and all the while she was sucking her Uncle's dick." That's freaking it! I launched myself at Lauren and started attacking her.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about my family!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I slammed her face into the concrete floor. She tripped me up and started getting some hits on me. I started hitting back as hard as I could. "Don't you fucking dare talk about my family!" I felt myself being picked up from behind and I tried to get out of their reach. "Let me go!" I squirmed as Williams taunted me, tears running down my face. "Put me down!" I was put down but my arms were being yanked behind my back. She was being restrained as well. I swear to God I was going to kill her. "Let me at that bitch!" I lunged forward and continued the attack.

"What is going on here?" shouted a voice I sadly recognised as Se Wanker. Joy. Time to get fired for sticking up for familia. I kept slamming my fists and feet against Williams. No way in Hell was I stopping. "Kaila Danica, stop this immediately!" I almost told him shove it. No freaking way in hell. This way I can sue this bitch for Slander. She can sue me all she likes for assault, bring it. I had my claws and I knew how to use them which is what I did. I was treating this like a backstage brawl. We had drawn quite the audience. Brilliant. I slammed her head on the metal box and it bust open spouting blood like Niagara Falls. Okay, then I got picked up and this time I knew I couldn't get out. Cuz I knew the grip. Ted's. "Danica! My Office Now!" And from there I was carried to Ace's office, braced and prepared to face the full lecture.

~Jordana~

What in blue blazes was that tramp doing in the ring? This was supposed to be a champion vs champion match, not BYOS (Bring Your Own Skank) match. I knew at the sight of her Kai would have my back and she did as we walked out to the ring after I kissed Ted. We taunted them some as we came closer and it was clear Skankasaurus wanted none of this. Kai hugged me and climbed back out her eyes trained on Lauren. Gail grabbed me and pushed me into the corner trying to choke me out. The ref counted and she let go backing up slightly, big mistake as kicked her and she doubled over for me to hit her with a flourish of punches and kicks. I ran into the ropes and launched myself forward hitting a thunderous clothesline. I dropped for the pin, but only got a two. I grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her face into the mat. I saw movement, but knew Kai would deal with it. I helped Gail to her feet and hit Darkness Falls for the win. Kai slid back in and raised my hand in victory.

We were walking back to the locker room when Lauren came waltzing past, insulting Kai's family. I flinched knowing Lauren may not walk out of here alive, not that I was too bothered, except for the fact that my best friend would get into some major trouble. Kai launched herself at Lauren and I was content to watch it till I saw Gail slope off. I grabbed her waist lifting her from Lauren as Wade came out of the locker room we were next to and picked up Lauren. But she continued to taunt and when her flailing arm caught me in the face I let go and she lunged for Lauren. There was no way I was getting her off. I ran back to the locker room and breathlessly burst through the door

"Ted it's Kai! Stop her!" I ran back out Ted following and Cody not far behind. We got back to the fight to see an audience and ol'snigglefritz. Oh dear not good, not good at all. Ted pushed through and lifted Kai effortlessly and she seemed to stop struggling and became resigned to the fact she was in a world of trouble.

~Kaila~

"Put me down, Ted." I asked nicely, once we were outside. Ace had left the door open and was waiting. I entered, closing the door open. "Why am I here?" Straight to the point.

"You just assaulted Lauren Williams! Do you know how long you could put her out for?" He shouted, getting up from his chair.

"I don't freaking give a British damn! She got what she deserved. She deserves more than what I did to her." I was not going to lose this fight. "You want to fire me? Tell McMahon to give me a call. Meanwhile, I'll be preparing for my match on Sunday." I shouted before storming out. I punched the wall which left a dent in it. "For fucks sake." I put my back to the wall and slid down till my knees were at my chin. I had noticed Ted and JJ had gone back to the locker room. I wasn't crying which is what I would've normally done. I sat there for ages, considering the match was 3/4 into the show. I must've fallen asleep cuz I don't remember anything else.


	43. Chapter 43

~Jordana~

After Kai had headed to Ace's office I walked back to the locker room with Ted.

"How much trouble do you think she'll be in? It was Lauren's fault for trash talking her and her family, but Ace isn't going to listen is he?" Ted sighed and looked down at me, putting his arm across my shoulders and pulling me into him.

"I dunno Jordana, you saw the state of Lauren." I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. Ted frowned at me.

"Yeah it was a hell of a good beating. I should have done that ages ago instead of Kai." He looked at me like I was crazy, but stopped and kissed me.

"You are crazy and vicious when you want to be and I love you for it." I couldn't stop the stupid school girl giggle that escaped my mouth; he was so sweet and caring. I was also glad that my vicious streak hadn't put him off me.

We had changed and be waiting a couple of hours now for Kai to come back. It was getting ridiculous, Cody was pacing having turned up when Kai had shut the door on him not realising he was there and wanting to come in with her.

"Ok I'm going to have a look for her." I stood up walking to the door.

"Maybe we all should?" Ted suggested as the door swung open my brother stood there holding Kai in his arms.

"It's ok she's just asleep Cody, found outside that asshole GM's office." He passed he to Cody who was holding his arms out for his fiancée. I turned to my brother smiling widely. Kai would so not believe this when she woke up. I closed the distance and threw my arms round my brother.

"Thanks AJ for bringing her here. Mamma's boy is shining through instead of the ass you've often been with her." I smirked as he rubbed the back of his awkwardly.

"Yeah well asleep she's a little tiny thing that looked so helpless. I couldn't leave her there not with the amount of douche bags running around." I rolled my eyes at him and turned to grab my stuff so we could all head back to the hotel.

The week went by in a blur of sleeping, eating and working out. We didn't know who our opponents would be at Destruction on Sunday and I wanted to be ready for it. Kai had been quiet and withdrawn. I tried several times to get her to talk to me about what had happened, but she would change the subject or just pretend to not have heard me. Ted and Cody were met by the same thing neither able to get anything out of her. I had one last option and I was stood outside his room now and knocking on the door. I took a deep breath and let it out lowly as he opened the door.

"JJ? Hey come on in. Has something happened?" He asked ushering me into the room and guiding me to the couch. I couldn't meet his gaze he was clearly hoping I had come for something else as I could hear the hope in his voice.

"I came about Kai."

"Oh…" I could tell that's not what he expected and I felt my heart pang at the sadness in his tone. "Is she ok?"

"Well I'm sure you heard about Lauren right?" He nodded. "Well she got a dressing down by Ace and well now she won't really talk to any of us she is so down and depressed. She tries to cover it, but we can all see it. And well I was wondering if you could do something Tommy?"

"Is that all you came for? Not even too…" I knew what he was getting at we said we could still be friends, but yet I had barely spoke to him and I used to always hang out with him when I was on TNA and with Shelley. I felt guilty. "Sorry. Yeah I'll help Kai. I'll try and talk her round for _you._"

"Thanks Tommy." I smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug. Maybe I should arrange to hang out with him after the PPV tomorrow. "I'll see you later then. Tell me what she says?" He nodded and walked me to the door. I could only hope he could sort it.

~Kaila~

I don't know how and I don't want to know how I ended next to Cody. I got an idea on who brought me back to the hotel, but I am hoping its not true. The week flew by and I just felt anxious. McMahon obviously decided not to fire me as I hadn't heard from him or his assistant, or Paul. I wasn't talking to anyone, just thinking that McMahon could come round the corner and fire me on the spot. I couldn't take it, just with the paranoia. I don't even think I'm over the fact that Ryan's ass is busted in jail. I'm definitely still not over that Tommy is Ty. After all these years. I have nothing to say to anyone and every time I was on my own, somebody was trying to get me to talk. I never talk till I find something to snap me out of it. It's one of the depression moods but longer. It's breakable, but they don't know the breaker, I don't even know. "Kai?" I know that voice. Ty. Alright, we'll set the scene first. I'm on the roof terrace. I'm not suicidal. I mean, it's a pretty balcony with flowers and stuff. I just kept looking out towards the beautiful scenery that was Tampa. "Kai. Talk to me." I didn't want to. I just wanted to be left alone. He was next to me now. "Kai. Talk to me. You can't stay quiet forever." How bout 3 weeks. I've done that before. "Kai. Please, talk to me. Talk to somebody. Everyone's worried bout you." I know they are. But this has nothing to do with them. "Even AJ's worried." AJ? Pull the other one, it's got bells on. "I see you're going to keep up this charade." It's not a charade! It's a freaking depression mode! "Since, you're not up for talking, I'll just-" I couldn't take it. Since my voice had returned, may as well make it heard.

"Ty, wait. Look, you can tell them, cuz I know JJ sent you. I'm not completely dense. Look, I'm fine, I swear, I'm just down bout things, it's a mood and you can tell them that if they send you to their dirty work, I am haunting them. End of. Now, run back to them. In the meanwhile, I shall be adoring the sunset." I was back to my full Kaila-ness. Sweet. "Thanks, though, Ty. For asking and pushing my buttons so much I am willing to break the incredible silence I had going." I hugged him, smiling. He said goodbye and I was left to adore the beautiful purple and orange sunset.

~Jordana~

I was sat watching some TV with Ted when there was a knock at the door. I got u and opened it to see Tommy.

"Hey did you manage to talk to her?" I asked as I moved to allow him in. he looked past me and saw Ted and decided to stay outside.

"Yeah just, I think she's ok now. She's certainly got her attitude back." This was great and not a moment too soon. I hugged Tommy tightly and thanked profusely before closing the door and going back to Ted to tell him the good news.


	44. Chapter 44

~Jordana~

We were in the locker room and it was all back to normal. Kai was jumping around giddy as anything and so totally pumped for her match. We had still yet to learn who our opponents would be, but we had done all we could to prepare ourselves for the matches. AJ walked in smiling as I was focusing on my match while I sat on the floor.

"Hey JJ, Kaila, guys. You all ready?" I smiled at my brother for being so polite and friendly. Kai couldn't believe that AJ had carried her back to us and well had just generally been a sweetheart to her lately. It was funny as they were both slightly awkward about it, what with their attitudes towards each other before.

"Hell yeah I'm ready, all the training we've done this week we're a match for anybody." I grinned.

"Exactly doesn't matter who they put us against they are going to get an ass whooping like you wouldn't believe." Kai smirked as a techie came through.

"Err JJ and AJ you're both up." I looked at my brother in confusion: it was a singles match not a tag match, unless they had changed it. AJ was as confused as I was. I hugged Kai and kissed Ted for good luck and walked out in a cloud of confusion.

"This match is set for one fall, introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, she is the Divas champion J.J!" I climbed in to the ring a smile on my face throwing the rock sign for the crowd. I jumped up and down on the spot as I waited in anticipation, AJ needed to come out and then our opponents would be announced. "And introducing her opponent, from Gainesville, Georgia… AJ Styles!" My jaw hit the floor hard. I was, fuck what the hell? I was versing my brother? He walked out and he looked about as happy as I felt. What kind of shit was being pulled here? "So far the results stand at 4-2 in favour of WWE. If J.J Loses she will be taken to TNA, if AJ Styles loses he will leave the WWE and not return." The crowd were mixed booing and cheering. They wanted both of us to stay, but only I was the real WWE star AJ was, is TNA.

"Jordana, just hit me a couple of times and I'll go down." I looked at my brother like he had grown an extra head and horns.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed out angrily. Sure I wanted to win and stay here, but I didn't play like that. We fought, then we would fight like our lives depended on it. "We fight AJ and you give me everything you got! And don't even think of losing via count out, I'll make them change it to a falls count anywhere match."

"Jordan, I can't fight you like that." He said sadly. Hell we had never had a match even when he was heel and I was face (hell I was always face on TNA) we never fought, maybe a slap here or a punch there, but never a match. And this was an opportunity to prove I was as good if not better than The Phenomenal One.

"Well ain't it tough." I said and slapped him as the ref rang the bell.

"Jordana…" He started and I knew it had wound him up to just slap him like that. So I backed up some, he smiled thinking that was it, but I ran at him and hit a Hurricanrana. I followed up with a spring board Moonsault. Yes Jericho I am aware it's your move (lionsault) but no I am not a wanna be! I didn't go for the cover as I knew AJ would just lie there and let it happen. So I backed off.

"Come on AJ! Be a fucking man and fight back!"

"I am not fighting my baby sister!" He shouted getting up on his knees. As I he stood I kicked him again and went for a twisting neck breaker. He went down again.

"Stop being a god damn pussy! Just cos I'm your younger sister. Give me a break AJ, I am good and maybe I am better than you, but I won't know till you start fighting back! So stop being a coward and fight me!" I could see I had sufficiently pushed his buttons enough especially when he came at me with a huge clothesline that damn near took my head off. I got up quickly smiling, this is what I wanted. He hit a drop kick taking me down and I rolled to the ropes. The ref backed him up to give me time to get up. I jumped on to the ropes and hit a cross body taking him down. I planned on using the momentum for a pin, but he used it to his advantage and pinned me, but I got my shoulder up. He pulled me up and hit Styles Clash and for a second I didn't think I would get my shoulder up in time. Then I thought about having to go back and see Shelley and Lauren and there was no way in hell that was happening. I pushed up and rolled out of the ring. I caught my breath and rolled back in just as AJ climbed out. I wasted no time in hitting a senton bomb over the ropes and on to AJ. I couldn't get him back in the ring though. It was infuriating. I rolled in and he eventually got back in and I hit him with a super kick. I knew I wouldn't be able to lift him for Darkness Falls so I took to the ropes and hit a Moonsault senton for the pin and the three count. I had my hand held in victory and I was ecstatic. I looked down at AJ and he didn't exactly look please. I walked to him and helped him up. I held his wrist up and pointed at him then hugged him tightly.

"You did good JJ."

"Thanks for actually fighting me." I smiled and walked backstage to see Ted and the others."

"Ha you got your ass beat! JJ you were awesome, but so were you AJ." Kai smiled at him. I smirked at Ted and Cody, it seemed Kai and AJ were finally getting on. I saw Tommy walking towards us stood at gorilla and waved at him.

"Hey nice win JJ," He smiled and hugged me. "I'm about to go out for my watch so wish me luck?" I was about to when Kai spoke.

"You're up? Oh for god sake, that means I'm fighting you! Ace is such a bastard!"

A/N: Will Kai win her match? Will TNA leave the WWE? Find out when Krazy brings the next chapter! :D


	45. Chapter 45

~Kaila~

JJ and AJ (!) had their match and JJ won. Which was quite a surprise. We see Ty and then he tells us that his match is next. Then I remember that my match is next. "You're up? Oh for god sake, that means I'm fighting you! Ace is such a bastard!" I tilted my head and smiled. "Hmmmm. Remind me, we need to go beat the shit out that wanker."

"This match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio, Crimson." He hugged me and left. I was handed my lucky rhinestone Trilby hat. It was plain Goth black with shiny, sparkly rhinestones set in my name.

"Man, I'm going to kill him." Seriously, putting me against my cousin? What goes on in this dude's head? Scratch that, I don't want to know.

"And introducing his opponent, she's the Krazica, from New York, New York, Kaila Fern!" My old nicky, brings back the days. Nicki Minaj blasted throughout the arena and I sauntered out, having already done my lucky kiss'n'hug. I sauntered out looking pissed as hell cuz as far as the WWE peepz knew, we no likey each other. "So far the results stand at 5-2 in favour of WWE. If Kaila Loses she will be taken to TNA, if Crimson loses he will leave the WWE and not return." I walked down to the ring, shouting threats making this look real. I slid into the ring, still looking like heck. I handed my hat to the stagehand and told the ref I was ready. The bell rung 3 times and we started circling. We locked up.

"How we going to do this, Ty?" I asked as the cameras couldn't hear us.

"We're going to fight till the end, whoever wins is the better wrestler." I frowned, not at all happy fighting my only family. "Kai, we've got nothing to lose, we may as well go for it." I sighed, defeated. I know I'm stubborn as hell but I can accept defeat. I grabbed him in a headlock and we bounced off the ropes. I pushed him away and he bounced off the opposite ropes. I jumped beneath him as he ran towards me, and did a mid-air split as he went back. I met him in the middle with a clothesline. As did he. As we were getting up, this happened.

"Kaila, Crimson stop the match!" Bastard. No way. You have got to be joking. "I want to make some changes." I had enough. We shot him death glares. I asked for a mic. Time for one of my dressing down speeches.

"Haven't you done enough? You put the Styles' siblings against each other and you put me against my cousin of all people. You've done too much damage. We've got to repair what you've ruined. This match stays the same or it no happen." He shook his head defiantly.

"Not going to happen Kaila. You ar-" You ain't my dad. You are not telling me what to do.

"Nu-uh, no way. You may be my 'boss' but you ain't got control over this girl. I do what I like, when I like and how I like. I don't do what peeps tell me to. If I did that, do you think I would be how I am today? No I am outspoken and definitely not afraid to speak my opinions whether you want em or not. So take your balls out of your purse and come into this me to my face that you're changing this match." He wasn't speaking. I had won. "Come down here, look me in the eye and say you changing this match. You can't screw me over. But just know that if you do, I don't care whether it costs me my job, I will personally strangle the living daylights out of you. I always follow through on what I say. Look at Angie Love. She insulted my friends, she insulted my family, I said I would hurt her and looky here, I busted her head open like Niagara Falls. Now, shut up and stay out of this match. We have to finish this PPV in ultimate Awesome Fashion." I dropped the mic and went straight back to work on Ty. "I'm sorry." I said before going to work. I set him up for Love me. Which went perfectly as did Darkness Falls, Dream Street and Cross Rhodes. I was setting Ty up for the Destiny Slam when Ace (Who'd come out during the finishers) got involved. I backhanded him with my butterfly tat. I executed the Destiny Slam on Ty, slamming his back on to the mat with force. I got down and lifted his leg for the cover. 1. 2. 3. I beamed as my wrist was lifted in victory, I helped Ty up and held up his wrist as well. I hugged him then.

"John Laurinaitis, I am sick and tired of your favouritism, biased decisions, interference and personal issues. You have been relieved of your duties as Interim General Manager of RAW. In other words: YOU'RE FIRED!"


	46. Chapter 46

Epilogue

Paul 'HHH' Levesque came down the ramp and fired Laurinaitis. After TNA left things settled down some. Kai kept in regular touch with Ty/Tommy. Her weddings plans were fully under way, JJ as her maid of honour was helping plan the perfect wedding. JJ held her title for six months losing to Kai in a hell in a cell match. As the wedding drew near, a feeling of unease settled. Randy was coming back to the company. Would things go as planned or were they doomed to go wrong again?

A/N: Hope you have enjoyed this story :D Myself and Krazy 13 will be writing a sequel, but as both of us have other stories that are in desperate need of attention it could be a few weeks till you see it up. But do come back and read it. Of you add u to your alerts you'll know when it's up and running. Thanks gain for your reviews and sticking with this story :D LoopyLou :D


End file.
